SONHO SECRETO
by Silvana-chan
Summary: QUANDO UMA GAROTA COMUM É CONTRATADA POR UM CHARMOSO PLAYBOY...SERÁ QUE PODEM SER FELIZES PARA SEMPRE?  CONTO DE FADAS?
1. Chapter 1

**Olá gente, volto com uma adaptação que achei super adorável...afinal, quem nunca sonhou com um conto de fadas?**

**Espero que curtam a história e apareçam se puderem para comentar!**

**Beijos e boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Quando uma garota comum...<p>

A eficiente, esperta e organizada Kagome Higurashi sempre fora discreta, quase invisível. Suas duas lindas irmãs ofuscavam sua presença. Mas nada a impedira de sonhar com seu príncipe encantado... Mesmo que secretamente.

... É contratada por um charmoso playboy...

Perigoso e carismático, Inuyasha Taisho não parecia muito principesco. Assim, ao se tornar sua assistente, Kagome ficou chocada quando descobriu que ele era um homem fascinante...

... Eles podem ser felizes para sempre?

No entanto, Kagome também é muito mais do que aparenta... Como Inuyasha bem sabe! Mas ousará ele oferecer à sua cinderela tudo que ela merece?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO I<strong>

— Ah, pelo amor de Deus! — resmungou Kagome, impaciente, parada diante da máquina copiadora. Abriu-a para examiná-la por dentro. — O que foi agora — perguntou. — Já tirei a folha presa, já enchi todas as bandejas de papel... Não acredito que vou precisar trocar o toner também. Você está complicando a minha vida!

Exasperada, enfiou a mão dentro da máquina para soltar o dispositivo do toner. Feriu o dedo numa peça protuberante. Recuou, soltando um grito e um palavrão involuntário. Normalmente não usava esse tipo de vocabulário, mas só uma santa não perderia a paciência depois de todos os problemas enfrentados com a copiadora naquela manhã.

Voltou a fitá-la.

— Certo, por hoje chega . — Já estou de saco cheio de você! Sacudindo o dedo machucado e frustrada demais para pensar em outra solução, Kagome, feito uma criança zangada, deu um pontapé na máquina, soltando outro palavrão.

— Olha o vocabulário! — Um som impaciente a fez virar-se. Um homem parado na porta da sala sorria para ela. Não era um homem qualquer. Era incrivelmente bonito, cabelos escuros, olhos brilhantes azul-escuro, traços pelos quais qualquer modelo daria a vida e um sorriso destinado a deixar o coração da maioria das mulheres acelerado.

Mas não o de Kagome. O dela não batia acelerado. Talvez o batimento cardíaco tivesse aumentado um pouquinho ao vê-lo, mas apenas por causa da surpresa.

Pelo menos tentava se convencer disso.

Nunca o encontrara antes, mas sabia exatamente quem ele era, é claro. Não havia como se confundir. Inuyasha Taisho, o queridinho das colunas de fofocas, e novo presidente do Grupo Taisho, o que o tornava, tecnicamente, seu chefe.

E a última pessoa que esperava encontrar na sala onde ficava a máquina copiadora, exalando autoconfiança e glamour. O cliché do homem alto, moreno e bonito devia ter sido inventado especialmente para Inuyasha Taisho, pensou, forçando-se a não se deixar impressionar. Elegantemente vestido em um terno bem-cortado que caía à perfeição nos ombros largos. A camisa branca, impecável, a gravata discreta e de classe, o nó demonstrando a combinação perfeita de casualidade e elegância. Kagome gostaria de taxá-lo de afeminado, mas era evidente que nada havia de feminino em Inuyasha Taisho. Ele era másculo da cabeça aos pés.

Por um momento, pensou no que ele estaria fazendo no andar do departamento de comunicação. Talvez passasse por ali, vez por outra, para estimular os funcionários com sua presença e se divertir ao observar quanto tempo demorava até todas as mulheres se atirarem a seus pés.

Esperava-se que ela fizesse o mesmo, melhor esperar sentado, independentemente de ser ou não o chefe.

Por outro lado, ser surpreendida xingando e chutando o equipamento do escritório não era a melhor maneira de se apresentar, refletiu. Talvez desmaiar fosse uma opção melhor. Ou isso ou comportar-se como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Antes de ter tempo para decidir, Inuyasha Taisho entrara na sala como se fosse o dono de tudo.

O que, na verdade, era.

— Tenho bons motivos para dar queixa de você à Sociedade Real de Prevenção à Crueldade contra as Máquinas Copiadoras! — disse, apontando-lhe o dedo. — Essa pobre máquina não precisa se submeter a esse tipo de linguagem, principalmente quando não é capaz de revidar.

A declaração contrastava com o brilho de divertimento nos olhos e com o toque de humor na voz. O homem era puro charme, pensou Kagome, irritada por precisar reunir todas as forças para resistir a ele.

Como se já não existissem motivos suficientes para irritá-la.

De qualquer maneira, era tarde demais para desmaiar.

— Foi ela que começou — disse, em tom frio.

Os olhos de Inuyasha brilharam ao observá-la. Ainda estava se acostumando com a ideia de que o prestígio e a fortuna do Grupo Taisho eram responsabilidade sua. Na verdade, essa consciência de vez em quando podia ser bastante opressiva. Sempre que começava a sentir as paredes fechando-se em torno dele, sufocando-o, saía para dar uma volta. Dizia a todo mundo que queria se familiarizar com a empresa, o que era verdade, mas Inuyasha sabia que essas voltas pelo prédio tinham mais a ver com sua inquietação e sua incapacidade de resolver se tomara a decisão acertada ao voltar.

O Grupo Taisho era uma instituição formada por empregados leais e dedicados e, vez por outra, ele tinha a sensação de que todos ali estavam no lugar certo — exceto ele. Bem, agora ganhara a companhia dessa jovem, que acabara de ver explodir. Seu descontrole involuntário fora tão inesperado que ele parou ao passar pela porta, cativado pela moça num conjuntinho sem graça, xingando a máquina copiadora.

Surpreso com o contraste, Inuyasha fora incapaz de resistir à tentação de descobrir mais.

Nunca a vira antes. Pelo menos, não se lembrava de tê-la visto. A coisa que mais chamava a atenção nela era o cabelo castanho comum, puxado para trás num penteado que em nada valorizava seu rosto. A primeira impressão era de rigidez, o que contrastava enormemente com as palavras que saíam de sua boca. Entretanto, enquanto ela continuava ali parada e o fitava com aqueles olhos verdes e muito diretos, de repente não parecia tão inexpressiva, e seu interesse aumentou.

— Ainda não nos encontramos, ou já?

— Não — disse secamente. — Estou na empresa substituindo uma funcionária.

— Então seja bem-vinda. — Aparentemente indiferente à falta de entusiasmo demonstrada pela jovem, ele sorriu e estendeu-lhe a mão. — Sou Inuyasha Taisho.

Como se ela não soubesse!

Kagome podia não ter o menor interesse em celebridades, mas até ela conhecia Inuyasha Taisho. Ele era o mais conhecido playboy até uns quatro ou cinco anos atrás, quando sumira de Londres, presumivelmente para divertir-se em outro playground dos ricos e famosos. Ao retornar, há uns dois meses, para assumir as rédeas do Grupo Taisho, fizera a alegria das páginas de fofocas.

O pai morrera, vítima de um ataque cardíaco durante uma negociação de milhões de dólares em Nova York e, desde então, as páginas de finanças especulavam sobre a capacidade de Inuyasha substituir o competente pai.

Especulações de natureza mais sensacionalista apareciam nas colunas de fofocas dos jornais e das revistas de celebridades. Aos 35 anos, Inuyasha ainda se encontrava solteiro e, desde que herdara a fortuna do pai, raramente era mencionado sem o rótulo de "o mais cobiçado partido da Inglaterra" colado ao nome. Fora recebido de braços abertos na lista dos dez mais e era fotografado ao lado de várias mulheres espetaculares, mas até agora nenhuma havia sido eleita para o título de Sra. Taisho.

Kagome sabia disso tudo porque a irmã caçula, Rin, lia avidamente qualquer menção a Inuyasha Taisho e mostrava-se determinada a ser apresentada a ele. Ficara encantada ao saber que Kagome trabalharia para o Grupo Taisho.

— Consiga um encontro para mim com Inuyasha — suplicara à irmã. Kagome a fitava incrédula.

— Rin, trabalho lá como temporária — tentou explicar. — Pessoas na minha função não chegam a ver o presidente da empresa, quanto mais encontrá-lo e conseguir marcar um encontro para alguém. Eles estão no topo da hierarquia. Não vou chegar nem perto dele.

Entretanto, ali estava ele, a mão estendida e, sem dúvida, à espera de que ela se apresentasse.

Kagome suspirou em silêncio. Desaprovava tudo o que ele representava e não gostava do modo como ele parecia ocupar toda a sala com a boa aparência, o sorriso e aquele charme quase tangível. Aquela sensação de que ele usava mais do que a parte que lhe cabia na sala a deixava inquieta e ofegante. Kagome não gostava nada disso, mas era impossível recusar-se a apertar-lhe a mão.

— Kagome Higurashi— disse, relutante, e tocou-lhe a mão.

Tentou retirá-la, mas Inuyasha era rápido demais para ela. Os dedos se fecharam com firmeza em torno dos dela num aperto forte, ao mesmo tempo em que abria um sorriso. O toque da mão causou-lhe um arrepio na espinha. Ela retirou a mão, irritada.

Será que ele não podia se livrar daquele charme másculo por um instante sequer? O arrepio só podia ser a reação automática ao olhar intenso, ao sorriso e ao fato de ele ter segurado sua mão por tempo demais.

Kagome exasperou-se. Sem dúvida ele não esperava que acreditasse que ele a notara. Ele parecia um daqueles tipos prontos a atacar qualquer mulher que lhe cruzasse o caminho. Olhe só para ele, à espera que ela fique com os joelhos bambos e retribua o sorriso derretido!

Não tinha a menor intenção de lhe lustrar o ego e sorrir, muito menos de derreter-se, mas irritou-se ao notar que os joelhos, na verdade, não estavam tão firmes quanto deveriam.

Kagome fechou a cara. Inuyasha ergueu a sobrancelha ao ver-lhe a expressão.

— Algum problema?

A evidência de que não apenas ele a notara, mas a observava atentamente, a deixou ainda mais zangada. Certamente não poderia lhe dizer a verdade: Olhe, só estou irritada com os meus joelhos por terem fraquejado quando você sorriu. Agora precisaria mentir, e odiava isso.

— Desculpe, é que está doendo um pouco — improvisou, erguendo o dedo machucado e aproveitando para recuar. Por que ele não ia embora e a deixava em paz?

— Você se machucou? — Inuyasha franziu a testa, visivelmente preocupado ao ver o dedo esfolado.

— Não fui eu que me machuquei — corrigiu-o. — Foi à copiadora que me mordeu. Eu disse que ela tinha começado. Não sei por que está preocupado com a máquina. Você devia entrar em contato com o SRPCT.

— A Sociedade Real para Prevenção de Crueldade contra...?

— Temporárias — disse, despertando-lhe o riso.

Ela parecia um passarinho, pensou, daqueles com plumagem sem graça, mas de olhos brilhantes e alertas. Inuyasha gostava das pessoas e elas costumavam gostar dele, mas, desde que assumira a empresa, começara a refletir se não havia bajulação nos sorrisos aonde quer que fosse. A jovem de roupa séria, voz resoluta e olhar claramente desaprovador era uma mudança agradável.

— Parece inchado — disse ele. — Você está bem?

— Não se preocupe. Não vou processá-lo por causa de um dedo esfolado! — disse e voltou-se para a máquina.

Inuyasha ficara intrigado e recusava-se a perceber a indireta de que ele deveria ir embora para ela continuar trabalhando.

Em vez disso, recostou-se na mesa e analisou-a. Há tempos não encontrava uma mulher tão pouco preocupada com a aparência. Por exemplo, o terninho que usava era pavoroso. Não era possível distinguir como era seu corpo, mas ela tinha outros atrativos. O cabelo era de um castanho comum, mas sedoso e solto, a pele era linda e os traços delicados. Se usasse um terno mais bem cortado, soltasse o cabelo e se preocupasse em usar ao menos um pouco de maquiagem, não ficaria nada mal.

— Em que departamento trabalha?

— Comunicação — disse laconicamente, louca para que ele fosse embora. Inclinou-se e voltou a examinar a máquina.

—Ah, claro, você deve estar substituindo a assistente de Sesshomaru. Helen, não é isso? Ela teve um problema com a mãe, não foi?

— É Ellen, e o pai dela está doente — corrigiu-o, embora secretamente estivesse impressionada por ele ter se lembrado. Em sua experiência trabalhando como temporária, os presidentes de empresas do porte do Grupo Taisho raramente se davam ao trabalho de saber os nomes dos funcionários, quanto mais lembrar-se de detalhes de seus problemas domésticos. — Vou substituí-la durante uma semana enquanto ela arranja alguém para cuidar dele.

— E depois?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Vou torcer para que a agência encontre outro emprego para mim.

— Faz tempo que trabalha como temporária?

— Alguns meses.

Inuyasha a olhou quando ela franziu a testa examinando a máquina.

A luz faiscou em seu cabelo e ele notou o comprimento dos cílios e como as sobrancelhas finas uniam-se perto do nariz. O rosto era inteligente, tinha personalidade. Ela parecia diferente das outras jovens que pegavam empregos temporários.

— O que fazia antes?

Ela lhe lançou um olhar irritado.

— Você sempre se interessa pelos funcionários do quadro temporário?

— Interesso-me por todos os funcionários — respondeu — Por que ela não queria contar ? — Está gostando de trabalhar aqui?

Kagome deu de ombros.

— Estou. Todos são muito profissionais. — Exceto o presidente, teve vontade de acrescentar, mas ficou só na vontade.

Trabalho temporário podia ser um retrocesso para alguém que havia sido membro do conselho, mas precisava do dinheiro e havia lugares piores para trabalhar.

Trabalhar ali era ao mesmo tempo bom e ruim, pois lhe trazia recordações. Como a empresa Higurashi, o Grupo Taisho era uma empresa familiar, uma dinastia, mas adotara novas tecnologias e método de conduta profissional; diversificara os interesses, com o objetivo de tornar-se unia empresa global, ao passo que a Higurashi confiara na reputação que conquistara.

De nada adiantava acalentar mágoas. Tinha tarefas a cumprir e só queria que Inuyasha Taisho a deixasse prosseguir, em vez de ficar ali parado, interrogando-a sobre assuntos que não eram da sua conta.

— É uma lástima o estado dessa máquina — acrescentou, tirando o cartucho do toner e resmungando entre os dentes enquanto o recolocava com firmeza.

— Posso ajudar? — perguntou Inuyasha, inclinando-se para espiar os mecanismos da máquina.

— Não, a não ser que queira sair e comprar outra — disse Kagome, com a maior frieza possível, o que era difícil com ele por perto. A sala parecia abafada e com aquele homem de mais de l,80m ao lado, ela se sentia sem oxigênio.

— Está quebrada?

— Não consigo tirar o cartucho do toner.

— Para mim é fundamental que os funcionários tenham o equipamento necessário para exercer suas funções a contento — disse Inuyasha. — Não quero que pense que sou mesquinho, mas comprar uma máquina nova, quando basta substituir um cartucho, me parece um pouco exagerado.

Kagome engoliu em seco, irritada novamente com o tom de ironia na voz.

— Eu não estava falando sério. — Cautelosamente, enfiou a mão na máquina. — Se eu conseguisse... — resmungou, fazendo uma careta quando os dedos voltaram a tocar o dispositivo. —Ah, vamos lá, não banque a difícil!

Inuyasha observou-a, achando graça quando ela se sentou nos calcanhares exalando um suspiro de frustração.

— Você sempre conversa com copiadoras?

— Tenho a teoria de que são como cavalos — contou. — Quando se trabalha como temporária, a gente passa muito tempo brigando com copiadoras. A princípio são ariscas, e percebem quando você não sabe o que fazer. É preciso familiarizar-se e fazê-las entender quem manda.

— Você quer dizer que é uma espécie de encantadora de equipamentos de escritório?

— Não muito eficiente desta vez.

Kagome suspirou e soltou o dispositivo, mas quando puxou a mão, o dedo voltou a ficar preso. O mesmo ferro, o mesmo dedo.

—Ai! — exclamou, sacudindo o dedo ferido. — Talvez a melhor opção seja mesmo comprar uma nova! — acrescentou. — Eu podia primeiro usar um martelo nesta e, assim, você teria que substituí-la.

— Deixe-me tentar.

Inuyasha suspendeu a calça do elegante terno italiano e agachou-se ao seu lado.

Assim tão perto, a masculinidade era mais gritante. Kagome encolheu-se e se afastou o máximo possível, mas havia pouco espaço entre a mesa e a copiadora e, no final, acabou se erguendo. Pelo menos assim conseguia respirar.

— Não acho uma boa ideia.

— Por que não?

— Você está bem vestido demais — disse, indiferente, tentando ignorar que cada célula do seu corpo ainda parecia palpitar sob o efeito do poder por trás daquela aparência serena. — Mudar o cartucho do toner pode sujar sua roupa.

— Assim como deixar temporárias manobrarem martelos — disse, erguendo o olhar com um sorriso que fez o coração de Kagome quase parar.

Furiosa consigo mesma, observou Inuyasha colocar a mão dentro da copiadora, pegar o cartucho e puxá-lo até ele finalmente se soltar.

— Pronto — disse. — Cartucho usado retirado.

— Obrigada — disse Kagome, relutante.

— Não precisa me agradecer — disse Inuyasha. — Normalmente não tenho a oportunidade de ser útil.

Ela o fitou sem saber se era ou não uma brincadeira. Aparentemente não. Ele com certeza não dava a impressão de ser um homem acostumado com trabalhos menores, e por que seria? Poucas pessoas podiam levar uma vida luxuosa como Inuyasha Taisho.

— Cuidado! — alertou quando ele se levantou ainda com o cartucho na mão. A experiência lhe ensinara que cartuchos de toner usados costumavam vazar, e Inuyasha não ficaria tão satisfeito se acabasse com o terno imaculado coberto do fino pó preto. Ele fazia o tipo meticuloso e ela não tinha tempo a perder, essa manhã, com o guarda-roupa de emergência de um executivo.

Mas parecia que ele era mais competente do que aparentava. Descansou o cartucho sem deixar escapar uma partícula do pó.

— Não sou tão descuidado quanto pareço — disse, como se lesse sua mente. Sorriu ao ver a expressão no rosto dela.

Kagome adoraria que ele parasse com isso. O coração voltou a bater desvairado e, desesperada por colocar alguma distância entre eles, acabou recuando até bater com a coxa na mesa. Ficava grata por ele ter consertado a copiadora, é claro, mas agora ele devia sumir.

De perto, Inuyasha era menos bonito do que aparecia nas revistas, percebeu. Isso devia ser um conforto, mas os traços irregulares e a leve sombra de barba por fazer davam-lhe um ar que tornava, paradoxalmente, os olhos escuros e faiscantes e a boca ainda mais atraentes. Num segundo, ficou totalmente ligada nele, no perfume caro, no leve toque de humor que sentia vibrar sob a aparência suave, no calor que dele emanava.

Engolindo em seco, Kagome voltou-se para se ocupar em colocar o novo cartucho. Ao encaixá-lo, limpou a superfície para remover qualquer mancha de tinta e fechou a tampa da máquina.

— Agora, ao trabalho! — disse, colocando para fora os sentimentos ao apertar o botão de iniciar.

Obediente, a máquina pôs-se em ação.

— É disso que eu gosto — disse Inuyasha, que continuava observando-a com ar divertido. — Firmeza. Não há a menor dúvida de quem manda aqui, não é mesmo?

— Muito engraçado — disse, com ironia, os olhos nas cópias que saíam da máquina. Depois da trabalheira com a copiadora naquela manhã, era difícil acreditar que ela afinal cumpria sua função.

Era inacreditável que Inuyasha tivesse brincado sobre quem mandava ali. Ele parecia não ter noção da própria importância. Era diferente de todos os chefes que conhecera. Definitivamente não era o tipo de chefe que ela fora nos últimos desastrosos meses da Higurashi.

Aprendera que os chefes deviam manter distância dos funcionários, seja por estarem sempre muito ocupados ou por estarem cientes do seu status. Certamente não visitavam os departamentos, como era, evidentemente, o hábito de Inuyasha Taisho. Kagome não se lembrava de nenhum outro chefe que entrasse na sala de tirar cópias, conversasse com a nova secretária temporária e tentasse consertar a copiadora. Será que ele não tinha nada mais importante com que se ocupar?

Aquela irritante sensação que a invadira, por ele ser um homem poderoso, desaparecia e ela podia voltar a pensar nele como um cavalo em ternos caros, uma celebridade de cabeça vazia passeando pela empresa porque não sabia o que fazer.

— Está procurando alguém? — perguntou em tom de reprimenda.

— Queria conversar com Sesshomaru — respondeu, voltando a se lembrar de seu primeiro objetivo. — Ele está?

— Saiu, lamento. Voltará à tarde. Tinha uma reunião às duas horas. — Kagome fez sinal com a cabeça para os papéis empilhados na bandeja da copiadora. — Por isso estou tirando todas estas cópias.

— Então falo com ele depois — disse, indiferente.

— Quer que eu peça para procurá-lo ao chegar?

— Como preferir. Também posso descer mais tarde. Assumi a presidência há cerca de um mês e ainda estou tentando conhecer todo mundo — explicou, ao ver que Kagome parecia indiferente ao seu jeito descontraído. — Gosto de andar pela empresa e ver o que está acontecendo, em vez de esperar que os funcionários venham a mim. Assim, conheço gente como você e aprendo coisas interessantes que desconhecia, como palavras grosseiras e como conversar com copiadoras.

Kagome corou ligeiramente. Será que ele não levava nada a sério?

— Posso adiantar o assunto para Sesshomaru? — perguntou, deliberadamente formal.

— Tenho uma ideia que gostaria de discutir com ele. Acho que devíamos organizar um baile.

Um baile? Os lábios de Kagome contraíram-se em sinal de desaprovação. Inuyasha devia estar preocupado com investimentos, desenvolvimento de produto, previsões financeiras; não com festas, bailes e fotos nos jornais! Ele lembrava o pai dela, que nunca se preocupava com o dia a dia do negócio e consumia toda sua energia — sem mencionar os lucros da empresa — em se exibir. Inuyasha Taisho tinha a reputação de desmiolado e Kagome esperava que ele não destruísse tudo que o pai e o avô construíram, como o pai dela fizera na Higurashi.

— Aviso Sesshomaru assim que ele voltar — disse, pegando as cópias e ajeitando-as na parte superior da máquina para formar uma pilha organizada.

Inuyasha teve a nítida sensação de estar sendo dispensado. Por um momento, dividiu-se entre a irritação e a satisfação. Quem essa funcionária temporária pensava que era? Mas, como acontecia com frequência, a satisfação venceu. Não podia deixar de lhe admirar a ousadia.

— Então, deixo você à vontade. Avise Sesshomaru, por favor. Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome se despediu, acenando de leve a cabeça. Graças a Deus ele fora embora, pensou. Talvez agora conseguisse trabalhar. Era impossível concentrar-se com ele por perto, tornando o ar opressivo com a simples presença e deixando seus nervos à flor da pele. Seria melhor que Inuyasha permanecesse na sala dele em vez de perambular pelas dependências da empresa deixando as pessoas nervosas daquele jeito.

Arrumou outra pilha de papéis na bandeja e voltou a pressionar o botão.

O dia parecia não ter fim e ela ainda tinha uma longa jornada pela frente. Quando Sango perguntara se ela podia ajudar de vez em quando, trabalhando como garçonete à noite, Kagome animara-se com a perspectiva de ganhar um dinheirinho extra, mas era difícil ficar de pé a noite inteira principalmente quando, em dias como hoje, sonhava em voltar para casa depois do expediente e passar a noite na frente da televisão.

Mas todo sacrifício seria válido quando tivesse juntado o bastante para se mudar para Whitestones, pensou, ajeitando os ombros. Pense na casa, disse a si mesma. Pense nas montanhas, no som do mar batendo nas pedras.

Pense em deixar Londres e gente como Inuyasha Taisho para trás.

Então terá valido a pena qualquer sacrifício.

— Você não pode estar falando sério!

Kagome suspendeu o uniforme que Rosie lhe entregara e o observou, assombrada.

Rosie mexeu-se, desconfortável.

— Sei que é meio vulgar, mas os organizadores insistiram para que toda a equipe usasse isso.

— Eles querem que a gente se vista de gato !

— Acho que eles devem ter imaginado que seria engraçado

— respondeu — Rosie dando um suspiro.

— Hilariante — disse Kagome em tom ácido. Deixou cair à roupa de gato na pilha com um gesto de desdém.

— O que há de errado com uma saia preta, uma blusa branca e um avental com babadinhos?

— E o lançamento de um livro — disse Rosie, desanimada.

— Um daqueles livros de auto-ajuda: Como soltar a gata que existe em você, ou algo do gênero. Se acha o uniforme de mau gosto, precisa ver a bolsinha de doces que será oferecida como brinde.

— Fala sério. A gente não vai precisar vestir isso, vai? — A roupa justa de gato incluía o rabo e a máscara com orelhas e bigodes. Kagome olhou a fantasia horrorizada. — Não podemos simplesmente recusar?

— Ah, tenha piedade de mim, Kagome! — implorou Rosie. — Eu não pediria a você que aceitasse, mas esse contrato é realmente importante para o meu bufe. Eles disseram que, se tudo der certo, vão me contratar outras vezes, e acho que eles têm lançamentos assim aos montes. Não posso começar criando caso. Tudo precisa correr às mil maravilhas hoje.

Kagome suspirou. Tinha consciência de que Rosie lutava por deslanchar seu novo empreendimento. Rosie era uma cozinheira fantástica: fazia canapés deliciosos, criativos e originais, perfeitos para eventos, mas o negócio, como qualquer outro, dependia de ter a reputação firmada, e sua amiga precisava desesperadamente de descanso.

Como podia deixá-la na mão? Rosie era sua melhor amiga desde os tempos de escola. Outras, que se diziam amigas, haviam se distanciado, sem querer se envolver com pessoas falidas, quando a empresa Higurashi fechara as portas e o mundo de Kagome desabara, mas Sango lhe dera o maior apoio. Ela tinha um apartamentinho no final da linha de metro, mas sem hesitar oferecera um quarto a Kagome, pedindo um valor bem abaixo do normalmente cobrado.

Trabalhando como temporária durante o dia, Kagome ficava contente em ganhar um dinheiro extra ajudando Rosie à noite. Por vezes apenas lavava a louça ou ajudava com os preparativos. Quando se tratava de eventos maiores, como aquele, servia de garçonete. Normalmente usava preto e passava despercebida, mas ocasionalmente o cliente pedia a Rosie que a equipe usasse alguma roupa diferente. Era a primeira vez que tinham, em cima da hora, aparecido com traje tão ridículo, mas ao fitar o rosto ansioso da amiga, Kagome sabia que não tinha como recusar.

— Ah, está bem! — exclamou. Viu o rosto da amiga desanuviar-se, como num passe de mágica. — Afinal ninguém vai me reconhecer com esta máscara. Além disso, quem presta atenção às garçonetes?

Era possível que ninguém reparasse nela, mas seria difícil não se sentir chamativa usando aquela roupa colante de gato. De tão agarrada, revelava todas as suas formas.

_Para falar a verdade, você ficou ótima — disse Sango, surpresa, quando Kagome se apresentou. Rodeou-a, inspecionando-a com olhos críticos. — Você tem um corpo lindo, Kagome, mas sempre o esconde naqueles blazers folgados.

— Eu adoraria usar um bem folgado agora — suspirou Kagome, repuxando a roupa. — Estou me sentindo nua!

— Não exagere — consolou-a. — Quando colocar a máscara, não se sentirá tão exposta.

Kagome não tinha tanta certeza, mas agora era tarde demais. Ninguém nunca prestava atenção nela, portanto, não havia motivos para achar que hoje seria diferente.

A máscara a deixou um pouco mais confiante, mas ainda estava muito consciente dos olhares que pareciam acompanhá-la enquanto andava entre os convidados com a bandeja, e ficou apavorada ao vislumbrar Rin num canto afastado da sala.

Linda como sempre, a irmã caçula flertava com um ator de novelas que diziam estar fazendo muito sucesso e era cotado para se transformar na sensação do momento e, no processo, abandonaria a segunda mulher.

Kagome achava difícil abandonar o hábito de se preocupar com Rin, mas tinha certeza de que a irmã estava apenas se divertindo. Para uma jovem com sua aparência, Rin era um bocado cabeça-dura quando o assunto era homens. Mesmo assim, melhor evitar aquela parte da sala, decidiu. Não podia correr o risco e Rin, com certeza, a reconheceria, com ou sem máscara. Ela e Kikyo já criticavam demais sua ocupação noturna.

— E uma vergonha — resmungavam. — E se alguém reconhecer você e souber que é nossa irmã? — Pessoalmente, Kagome achava ser mais vergonhoso viver como parasita das amigas, como Rin, ou depender dos sogros, como Kikyo, mas há anos desistira de discutir com as irmãs.

Dando meia-volta, foi para o outro lado e atravessou a multidão, segurando a bandeja no alto, o rabo preso em um dos braços para evitar ficar tropeçando nele. Champanhe circulava à vontade e a festa logo esquentou, o tom de voz aumentando em vários decibéis, a risada tomando-se mais escandalosa.

Os pés de Kagome doíam quando arrumou a bandeja com sofisticados cogumelos , salmão defumado e canapés de ovos mexidos, e voltou ao salão de festas.

Lá estava Rin de novo, conversando com um imponente empresário.

Kagome desviou e dirigiu-se a um grupo parado do outro lado da sala. Uma moça incrivelmente magra, num vestido chamativo que provavelmente custara o mesmo que Kagome ganhava por ano, parecia enfastiada. Ao se aproximar, Kagome entendeu o motivo. Todos os homens na rodinha pareciam ter bebido demais e riam em tom alto com as piadas uns dos outros.

Kagome se perguntou por que a jovem continuava ali se, obviamente, não se divertia. Encontrava-se parada perto de um homem alto, cujas costas estavam voltadas para Kagome, a mão possessiva no braço dele. Talvez ela preferisse se aborrecer do que abrir mão de ficar ao lado do homem.

Ele devia ser o máximo, pensou Kagome, cinicamente. Uma mulher daquelas não ficaria com ninguém, a não ser que esse alguém fosse muito rico, muito famoso ou muito maravilhoso, e obviamente defendia seu território contra mulheres como Rin. Inútil dizer que ela nem notou Kagome estendendo a bandeja, mas seu acompanhante voltou-se para fitá-la. Kagome ficou imóvel, o coração quase saindo pela boca, o sorriso desaparecendo do rosto.

Agora entendia a razão da jovem de se dispor a suportar piadas tediosas e não abandoná-lo: ele era muito rico, muito famoso e também muito maravilhoso, por menos que Kagome quisesse admiti-lo.

Na verdade, tratava-se de Inuyasha Taisho.


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

Inuyasha encarava Kagome. A firmeza do olhar a fez corar, conscientizando-se novamente dos trajes reveladores. Por um segundo, sentiu-se tentada a virar o rabo e correr.

Então disse a si mesma para não bancar a tola. Mesmo que Inuyasha se lembrasse de tê-la visto durante o dia, o que era pouquíssimo provável, não poderia reconhecer a "gata" _sexy _como a funcionária sem graça da sala da copiadora.

Deu um sorriso forçado e estendeu a bandeja.

— Estão servidos?

A jovem lançou um olhar indiferente em sua direção e desviou-o, sem sequer se dar ao trabalho de agradecer, mas os outros homens sorriram abertamente.

— Eu sei do que me serviria — disse um deles com uma gargalhada — e não é nada que esteja na bandeja.

— Vem aqui gatinha, vem gatinha — chamou outro numa voz alta e idiota. — Deixa eu fazer um carinho.

Inuyasha não estava se divertindo. Por que continuava comparecendo a tais eventos? Esperava encontrar um público mais sério no lançamento de um livro, mas já devia saber. A festa era tão idiota quanto todas as outras. De quem fora a ideia de mau gosto de fantasiar de gato as garçonetes? Obviamente todas elas estavam odiando a roupa.

Era deprimente imaginar que alguém supusera que ele se encaixaria numa festa dessas. Algum dia realmente se sentira parte desse estilo de vida? Inuyasha começava a se desesperar na tentativa de convencer as pessoas de que mudara e deixara de ser o garoto mimado que a jovem que encontrara naquela manhã, obviamente, o julgava. Ninguém se interessava pelo que ele fizera nos últimos quatro anos. Ninguém se interessava no que ele fazia agora. Simplesmente presumiam que ele brincava de presidente do Grupo Taisho e que as decisões importantes eram tomadas pelos diretores.

Começava a sentir pena de si mesmo quando olhou a garçonete, o sorriso colado no rosto. Pobre moça. Sem dúvida havia destinos piores do que herdar uma empresa de renome. Podia ser ele a usar aquela fantasia idiota, tentando ganhar a vida enquanto os outros tomavam champanhe e faziam insinuações à sua custa.

— Muito obrigado — disse, interrompendo os comentários grosseiros, na tentativa de distrair a atenção dos colegas. Ela aproximou-se, agradecida, com a bandeja.

Nesse exato momento, o homem parado ao seu lado decidiu pôr em prática as palavras e deu-lhe um tapinha no bumbum. Inuyasha a viu afastar-se abruptamente. Não a culpava por isso, mas o movimento brusco desestabilizou a bandeja. Os canapés saíram voando e aterrissaram — uma mistura de ovos, molho de cogumelos e massa — na parte da frente do seu paletó.

Fez-se um momento de absoluto silêncio.

Kyra foi a primeira a falar.

— Sua idiota! — esbravejou. — O paletó ficou arruinado.

— Não foi culpa dela — interrompeu-a Inuyasha, ríspido. Ele olhou a garçonete cujos olhos estavam grudados no paletó. — Você está bem?

— Sinto muito — disse. Agachando-se, começou a juntar a sujeira caída no chão e colocá-la na bandeja, enquanto Kyra revirava os olhos e virava a cabeça para o outro lado propositadamente, e os homens iam, apressados, para outro grupo, dando as costas para o desastre.

Inuyasha ajoelhou-se para ajudá-la.

— Não é você quem deveria se desculpar — afirmou.

— Não deveria ser obrigada a se submeter a esse tipo de assédio.

— Essa roupa é um convite à encrenca — filosofou.

— Eu não devia ter me desviado tão abruptamente, mas ele me pegou de surpresa. Não estou acostumada a que me notem.

Ela parecia absolutamente sincera, percebeu Inuyasha, surpreso. Ele imaginava que uma mulher com aquele corpo precisaria defender-se dos homens todo o tempo. E verdade que não podia ver-lhe o rosto, mas a pele era linda. Embora o pouco que visse de sua expressão fosse irônico, as pernas eram espetaculares. Ele encontrava dificuldade em desviar o olhar, na verdade, mesmo que isso o fizesse se sentir um canalha, e não muito melhor que o cara que a apalpara.

— Obrigada pela ajuda — disse ela, secamente, ao levantar-se. — Minha amiga é a dona do bufe e esse é seu primeiro trabalho importante. Não quero causar nenhum problema.

— Não se preocupe — afirmou Inuyasha, tirando um pedacinho de ovo mexido da gravata. De repente, ele tinha a impressão de que a conhecia.

— Tome — disse, prestativa, encaixando a bandeja no braço para pegar o avental de babadinho e usá-lo para tirar o resto da sujeira do paletó.

— Pelo menos esse rabo idiota tem _alguma _utilidade — Disse ela.

Novamente a estranha convicção de que já a conhecia. Inuyasha franziu a testa. Como poderia ter se esquecido daquelas pernas?

— Desculpe — disse, interpretando erroneamente o franzir da testa. — Ainda tem manchas no seu paletó. Eu pago a conta do tintureiro.

— Esqueça — disse Inuyasha, tranquilo. Preocupava-se demais em apresentar-se sempre impecável. Houve um tempo em que teria se irritado se a aparência não estivesse imaculada, mas nos últimos quatro anos aprendera que havia coisas mais importantes do que uma mancha. Certamente não aceitaria a oferta, pois suspeitava que o salário de uma garçonete fosse baixo e ganho a duras penas. Nem sequer fora sua culpa.

— Já estava na hora de mandar esse terno para lavar — prosseguiu, ao perceber-lhe a hesitação. — Você me fez um favor, sério. Agora vou ter que retribuir.

Atrás da máscara, Kagome o fitou desconfiada.

Será que, afinal, as aparências enganavam?

Ele passava a impressão de que a aparência bem cuidada e impecável era fruto de uma obsessão. Ela esperava que ele fizesse um escândalo por ter lhe sujado o paletó. Entretanto, ele se comportara com delicadeza. Poucos dos convidados naquela festa se dariam ao trabalho de ajudar uma garçonete desastrada, disso tinha certeza.

Kagome, por pouco, chegou a desejar que ele não tivesse se prontificado a ajudá-la. Não era confortável questionar os próprios preconceitos e ela não queria imaginar que Inuyasha Taisho fosse melhor do que aparentava.

A jovem ao lado dele não fizera o mínimo esforço para ajudar, mas agora, que tudo se resolvera e ele estava novamente limpo, voltava a jogar charme. Kagome divertiu-se ao ver como ela esgueirou-se entre eles, dando as costas para Kagome a fim de afastá-la.

Não precisava se preocupar, pensou Kagome. Não tinha o menor interesse nos Inuyasha Taisho do mundo. Sabia muito bem o que era conviver com um playboy.

Seria de se esperar que por ser criada com um pai como o delas, as irmãs odiassem a ideia de se casar com alguém como ele, mas aparentemente isso não acontecera. Kagome não conseguia entender o motivo da firme determinação de Kikyo de se casar com um título, ao passo que Rin, mais prática, concentrava-se num marido rico. Os pais delas protagonizaram, em sua época, o casamento do ano e a relação dos dois fora um fracasso!

Como se seus pensamentos atraíssem a irmã, Kagome vislumbrou Rin por trás do ombro de Inuyasha. Ela observava os convidados, distraidamente, mas Kagome viu os lindos olhos verdes arregalaram-se ao deparar com o perfil de Inuyasha.

Hora de se mandar, decidiu Kagome. Se bem conhecia a irmã, Rin chegaria, a qualquer instante, para se apresentar e ela não queria estar por perto quando isso acontecesse. Pouco se importava em causar constrangimento a Rin, mas seria horrível se a irmã acabasse por revelar sua identidade a Inuyasha.

Melhor não se expor ao chefe usando uma roupa colante de gato.

— Com licença, vou arrumar a bagunça — disse a Inuyasha, recuando, para evidente alívio da namorada dele. — Peço novamente desculpas pelo paletó.

Inuyasha a observou esgueirar-se entre a multidão. Ela andava com as costas retas e ele foi novamente tomado pela estranha sensação de conhecê-la. As sobrancelhas se uniram; tentava se concentrar. Onde poderia tê-la visto antes?

Mal percebeu a tensão de Kyra.

— Essa festa está super monótona — disse de repente, segurando-lhe o braço com ar de proprietária. — Vamos.

Inuyasha hesitou. Kyra grudara nele assim que chegara e ele tentava descobrir um jeito de se livrar dela sem magoar lhe os sentimentos. Não tinha a menor intenção de passar o resto da noite com ela; tampouco pretendia ficar naquela festa insuportável. Podiam sair juntos e depois cada um seguir seu rumo, decidiu.

Ao se virarem para sair, literalmente esbarrou em uma encantadora jovem, mas Kyra o arrastou antes que eles tivessem a oportunidade de trocar um simples sorriso de desculpas. Inuyasha olhou por cima do ombro, franzindo ligeiramente as sobrancelhas ao sair.

Havia algo de familiar nela também.

Parou na soleira da porta e relanceou os olhos tentando ver novamente a garçonete, mas havia gente demais na sala.

— Vamos — disse Kyra, impaciente, e contendo uma pontada de decepção, Inuyasha se foi.

— Oi.

Surpresa, Kagome levantou os olhos do computador e deu de cara com a irmã caçula na entrada, como sempre fazendo parecer que a porta tinha sido especialmente desenhada para mostrá-la em seu melhor.

— Rin! Você não devia estar aqui. Supostamente a empresa conta com procedimentos de segurança para impedir a entrada de estranhos.

A segurança no Grupo Taisho era coordenada por um ex-oficial do exército, chamado Mack, que levava suas responsabilidades muito a sério. Por vezes, Kagome achava que seria mais fácil entrar no Forte Knox, uma pequena cidade nos Estados Unidos que servia de base do Exército, com uma mochila carregada de ouro do que na empresa.

— Não tem problema — disse Rin despreocupada, entrando na sala e olhando ao redor, demonstrando curiosidade. Aquele era um lugar onde as pessoas realmente _trabalhavam. _— Falei com uma pessoa chamada Mack. Ele é um docinho, não é? Bem, eu disse que era uma emergência, então ele me deixou subir. Ele me explicou onde era sua sala e tudo o mais.

Kagome ficou tensa.

— Emergência? O que houve?

— Nada. Só queria ver você e sabia que não me deixariam chegar perto a não ser que eu dissesse que era algo importante. — Rin puxou uma cadeira da outra mesa e se sentou, cruzando as compridas pernas. — Você simplesmente diria que estava muito ocupada ou algo parecido.

— Eu _estou _ocupada — afirmou Kagome, olhando a irmã com irritação. Honestamente, de vez em quando Rin era impossível. — Por que não diz logo o motivo de ter vindo aqui?

Rin inclinou-se.

— Por um tantinho _assim _não conheci Inuyasha Taisho a noite passada — disse unindo o polegar e o indicador para demonstrar a distância que a separara de Inuyasha. — Mas ele estava com aquela vaca da Kyra Bennett, que me viu chegar e o arrastou antes que eu pudesse me apresentar. Eu sorri e Inuyasha definitivamente demonstrou interesse. — Fez um biquinho. — Tenho _certeza _de que ele teria conversado comigo se ela não o levasse embora à força.

— por que acha que eu tenho algum interesse nessa história?

— Porque agora eu só preciso de outra chance para esbarrar com ele

— respondeu Rin, ignorando a expressão debochada de Kagome. —Aposto que ele me reconheceria. Daí em diante eu me encarrego.

Kagome suspirou.

— Encarrega-se de quê? — perguntou, sabendo que provavelmente não gostaria da resposta.

E não gostou.

— A situação está desesperadora — anunciou Rin. — Odeio não ter dinheiro. — Não podia ter sido mais direta. — Foi horrível papai morrer e eu ficar sem dinheiro. Não recebo nem mesada. — Os olhos verdes arregalaram-se indignados. — Minha única opção é casar com alguém rico e Inuyasha Taisho, além de podre de rico, é lindo. Não acha? Não me importaria em fazer o sacrifício.

— Quanta nobreza, Rin! Entretanto, preciso repetir que o casamento não é a única opção — disse Kagome irritada. — Você pode tentar trabalhar como o resto da humanidade.

— Por que eu ia querer trabalhar se posso me casar e nunca ter que trabalhar? — contra argumentou Rin, soando bastante racional. — Você também não, se eu fosse a sra. Taisho. Rin Taisho — repetiu o nome, brincalhona. — E ainda vem com um lindo anel, não acha?

Kagome colocou a cabeça entre as mãos. Às vezes as irmãs a deixavam desesperada. Pareciam viver em outro universo, um universo pelo menos dois séculos anterior ao mundo atual.

— E para isso basta _você _me apresentar ao seu chefe — determinou. — E pedir muito? Qual o problema?

Por onde começar? Suspirando, Kagome levantou a cabeça.

— Para começar, sou totalmente contra a ideia de um casamento que funcione como ticket-refeição — disse, listando as objeções com os dedos. — Dois, mesmo que não fosse, Inuyasha Taisho seria o pior marido do mundo para você. Ele não passa de uma carinha bonita com um monte de dinheiro, e ele a faria infeliz.

— E _três _— concluiu com ênfase antes de se permitir lembrar a noite anterior, em que se perguntara se Inuyasha podia ter alguma coisa mais por trás daquela aparência divina —, eu não trabalho com ele, portanto não posso apresentá-la. Caso tenha esquecido, estou apenas substituindo uma secretária. Ele é o presidente do conselho e da empresa. Ele nunca desce aqui e, se descesse, não ia nem querer saber quem eu era.

Mal pronunciara as palavras quando Inuyasha entrou na sala.

— Tudo bem, Kagome?

Por um segundo atordoante, Kagome teve a estranha sensação de que todo o oxigênio fora sugado da sala.

Havia esquecido do poder de sua _presença física. _Fora um choque vê-lo na noite anterior, mas conseguira se convencer de que ele não podia ser tão lindo quanto ela se lembrava. Agora, ali estava ele, parecendo ainda mais lindo — e não menos —, em outro terno maravilhoso, exalando charme e confiança e uma energia quase eletrizante.

Sua presença era opressiva, sufocante, e depois daquele primeiro momento sem ar, Kagome não conseguia pensar pois todos os seus pelos se arrepiaram. Realmente, ele era demais. Ele era simplesmente muito... Muito... Muito... Ele era _maravilhoso._

Da última vez que o vira, ela estava quase nua. Kagome ficou mortificada. Ele não sabia, é claro. Graças a Deus usava máscara! Mesmo assim, sentia-se constrangida ao pensar em como aquela fantasia era provocante.

Não que Inuyasha tivesse babado como os outros homens, era preciso admitir, mas era típico dele comparecer a uma festa daquelas com aquela garota insossa pendurada no braço.

Consciente do olhar de acusação de Rin, e agradecendo intimamente a quem inventara colocar máscaras nas garçonetes na noite anterior, Kagome deu um sorriso formal.

— Em que posso ajudá-lo, Sr. Taisho?

— Para começar, pode me chamar de Inuyasha — disse, desconcertado. Ela lhe parecia tão familiar, sentada ereta e séria na cadeira atrás da escrivaninha, usando um terninho que conseguia ser mais sem graça do que o do dia anterior. A mulher não sabia se vestir. — Sesshomaru está? Ontem não consegui falar com ele sobre o baile.

— Um baile! Que máximo! — Uma voz vinda do canto o fez se virar e olhar uma mulher que era o oposto de Kagome, com seus lábios cerrados e expressão puritana.

Ela era adorável, os traços perfeitos, lindos olhos verdes. O cabelo dourado mechado caía elegantemente nos ombros e a saia, curta de tirar o fôlego, revelava pernas incríveis — quase tão lindas quanto às da garçonete da noite anterior — que cruzou ao se inclinar para frente com um sorriso deslumbrante.

— Oi — disse, como se o conhecesse.

— Oi. — Ele retribuiu o sorriso e estendeu-lhe a mão. Ao contrário de Kagome Higurashi, ela dava a impressão de que adoraria o baile. Talvez ela fosse a assistente de que precisava. — Desculpe, não a tinha visto. Sou Inuyasha Taisho. Você também trabalha como temporária aqui?

— Não, estou só de visita, infelizmente. — Os olhos sorriram ao apertar-lhe a mão. — Sou Rin Higurashi.

Higurashi?

— Você é irmã de Kagome? — perguntou, incapaz de esconder a surpresa. Era difícil imaginar duas irmãs mais diferentes. Uma era dona de uma beleza loura, voluptuosa; a outra, sisuda e irritadiça, embora não exatamente feia, mas certamente não chegava aos pés da irmã. Apesar disso, aí residia à explicação de ter notado algo de familiar nela.

Os olhos verdes de Rin faiscaram. Não estava acostumada a ser conhecida como a irmã de Kagome. Em geral, era o oposto. Entretanto, manteve o sorriso encantador e acenou.

— Sei que não deveria estar aqui — confidenciou, lançando um olhar devastador sob os cílios —, mas queria saber como Kagome estava passando.

— E descobriu que estou muito ocupada — concluiu Kagome rispidamente, lançando um olhar significativo que Rin ignorou por completo. — Rin já estava de saída.

— Não quero que a minha presença atrapalhe — disse Inuyasha, imediatamete. — Vim dar uma palavrinha com Sesshomaru.

— Ele está na sala, se quiser entrar — comunicou Kagome, rezando para que ele e Rin desaparecessem. Antes que ele se movesse, a porta interna abriu e Sesshomaru saiu.

— Kagome, você poderia...? — começou, mas parou ao ver Inuyasha. — Não sabia que estava aqui, Inuyasha — desculpou-se. — Está esperando há muito tempo?

— De jeito nenhum. Acabei de ser apresentado à irmã de Kagome — disse, descontraído, indicando Rin.

Para surpresa de Kagome, ao pousar os olhos em sua irmã, a expressão de Sesshomaru foi desaprovadora. Ele acenou a cabeça e imediatamente voltou-se para Inuyasha.

— Entre — disse, fazendo um gesto na direção da sala. — Em que posso servi-lo?

— Bem! — Rin mostrou seu desapontamento. — _Ele _não é muito amigável, não é mesmo?

— Na verdade, ele é ótima pessoa — respondeu Kagome.

— Pode ficar com ele. — Rin atirou o cabelo para trás, fungando com expressão de desdém.

— Prefiro mil vezes Inuyasha. Ele é maravilhoso, não acha?

— E ninguém sabe disso melhor do que ele — afirmou Kagome.

— Acho que ele gostou de mim. O que você acha? Kagome não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Era óbvio que Inuyasha gostara de Rin. Os homens, à exceção de Sesshomaru, sempre gostavam.

Voltou à atenção para o computador.

— Rin, tenho que trabalhar.

— Fique à vontade — disse, levantando-se num movimento gracioso. — Não quero dar a impressão de estar muito a fim. Mas se Inuyasha pedir meu telefone, faça o favor de dar.

Mexendo os dedos num sinal de despedida, saiu, deixando Kagome imersa no perfume que pairava no ar.

Com um suspiro, Kagome concentrou-se no e-mail.

Já se passara quase meia hora quando Inuyasha saiu da sala de Sesshomaru .Kagome, atenta ao barulho da porta, dessa vez conseguiu se proteger contra a beleza e o charme daqueles olhos escuros. Era difícil ignorar o modo como à presença dele enviava faíscas no ar e interferia em sua respiração, por mais que ela tentasse, desesperadamente, manter os olhos fixos na tela do computador e fingir concentração no trabalho.

— Você pode nos dar um momento de atenção, Kagome? —pediu Sesshomaru. Como fora ele a pedir, ela ergueu o olhar.

— Inuyasha tem uma proposta para você.

Kagome pareceu desconfiada.

— Que tipo de proposta?

— Não se preocupe, não vou me ajoelhar e pedi-la em casamento — disse Inuyasha, dando um daqueles sorrisos calculados para acelerar o batimento cardíaco das mulheres.

— Muito engraçado.

Como ele imaginara, ela dava a sensação de desconhecer o significado da palavra.

— Quero que trabalhe comigo numa tarefa especial — disse. — Na verdade, organizar um baile.

A maioria das mulheres se mostraria animadíssima com a ideia. Inuyasha podia apostar que a bonita irmã de Kagome ficaria, mas ela apenas fitou Sesshomaru.

Ele acenou para ela, ignorando-lhe o constrangimento.

— E uma ótima oportunidade. Aposto que você desempenhará a missão com êxito. Estava dizendo a Inuyasha que estou impressionado com sua eficiência.

— Mas... Não vai precisar de mim aqui? — perguntou, tentando ocultar o desespero da voz.

— Ellen volta na segunda — comunicou Sesshomaru. — Sem dúvida vamos sentir sua falta, mas é ótimo saber que você ainda estará na empresa por um tempo. Vamos entrar em contato com a agência de empregos, é claro, mas tenho certeza que ficarão satisfeitos ao saber da importância de sua missão.

Kagome não tinha dúvidas a respeito. O coração apertou e ela fitou Inuyasha, que a observava com evidente divertimento, como se tivesse plena consciência da relutância com que ela avaliava a oferta.

Não era o emprego que a deixava insegura, e sim _ele. _Inuyasha era perturbador, irresistível. Era impossível concentrar-se quando ele se encontrava por perto, lançando faíscas só de ficar parado ali, o canto da boca curvando-se de um jeito que a impedia de respirar. Jamais conseguiria desempenhar sua tarefa.

E mesmo que conseguisse lidar com a distração, jamais seria capaz de manter Rin afastada quando ela descobrisse sua nova função. Kagome não tinha intenção de encorajar os sonhos acalentados por Rin de se tornar a Sra. Taisho. Não havia como um homem tão frívolo e egocêntrico fazer feliz sua adorável irmãzinha. Ela precisava ser amada por sua beleza e encanto, e não ser esmagada pelo estilo de vida descompromissado de Inuyasha.

Mas o que podia fazer? Não podia dizer que não gostava dele, ou que a ideia de um baile lhe soava tipicamente frívola e tola. Um baile, no século XXI? Sinceramente!

Ergueu o queixo.

— Quanto tempo vai durar essa tarefa?

— Depende de quando for o baile — disse Inuyasha, animado. — Sua primeira tarefa será definir a data do baile. A princípio, eu diria uns dois meses.

— Você nunca vai encontrar um salão de festas para alugar em tão pouco espaço de tempo. — Kagome agarrou-se à desculpa. — Todos os lugares grandes o suficiente para um baile são fechados com anos de antecedência.

— Quanto a isso, eu tenho uma ideia — disse Inuyasha, fitando-a profundamente. — Mas antes de discutirmos os detalhes, preciso saber se você está disponível e se está disposta, a princípio, a aceitar o cargo.

Bastava dizer que tinha outros compromissos. Não precisava aceitar o emprego, se não quisesse.

Mas precisava do dinheiro e não havia garantia de que a agência encontraria outra colocação para ela na semana seguinte.

Principalmente se abrisse mão de uma oferta de ouro como aquela por se sentir insegura perto do futuro chefe.

Não seja tola, Kagome disse a si mesma com firmeza. A verdade é que precisava de dinheiro e dois meses de renda fixa fariam uma enorme diferença. Se continuasse trabalhando à noite também, poderia — quem sabe? — começar a poupar.

Pensou em Whitestones e no custo para tornar a casa habitável. Depois pensou no mar, no cheiro do ar, em como se sentia feliz naquele lugar. Valia a pena conviver por dois meses com Inuyasha Taisho.

E talvez não tivesse que lidar tanto com ele, encorajou-se. Era pouco provável que um homem como Inuyasha se envolvesse em coisas práticas e monótonas. Talvez nunca o visse durante esse período.

Respirando fundo, Kagome retribuiu o olhar.

— Estou disponível — disse —, e disposta a aceitar o cargo.

Na segunda –feira de manhã, Kagome se apresentou no escritório do presidente às nove horas em ponto. Usava um terninho cinza com uma blusa branca simples e escarpans comuns pretos. Achava estar bem-vestida, profissional, e era essa sua determinação.

Kagome tivera o final de semana para pensar no assunto e decidira que reagia exageradamente à presença perturbadora Inuyasha Taisho. Por pouco recusara o emprego por causa dele. Quanta tolice!

Era humilhante pensar que fora seduzida por olhos brilhantes e sorriso malicioso. Kagome se arrepiava sempre que se lembrava de como o batimento cardíaco acelerava na presença dele. Precisava tornar-se imune àquela mistura tão especial de charme e beleza.

Pronto, _conseguira, _decidiu, satisfeita por ter emprego e ainda por cima interessante. Era ótima em organizações. Um baile era um projeto como qualquer outro, e tinha certeza que Inuyasha Taisho perderia o interesse no assunto tão logo começassem a discutir os detalhes tediosos. Ele se voltaria para outro tópico, e ela finalmente conseguiria desempenhar sua tarefa a contento.

Tudo funcionaria às mil maravilhas.

A assistente de Inuyasha, uma mulher elegante chamada Ginny, a aguardava e deu-lhe as boas-vindas. Arrumara até mesmo uma mesa para ela, mas antes que Kagome tivesse a oportunidade de perguntar-lhe sobre suas atribuições, Inuyasha entrou na sala.

Extraordinário como tudo parecia sair de foco quando ele se encontrava em um aposento, pensou Kagome, consciente do arfar apesar de todas as decisões tomadas de ignorá-lo. Nem tivera noção de como tudo parecia tranquilo até ele aparecer.

No lugar do habitual terno impecável, ele usava jeans preto e uma camisa de colarinho aberto, cor-de-rosa, as mangas arregaçadas no pulso largo e forte. A cor deveria fazê-lo parecer afeminado, mas, pelo contrário, realçava a masculinidade viril que conseguia transmitir só de ficar parado. Kagome forçou-se a desviar o olhar ao mesmo tempo em que se concentrava em regularizar a respiração.

Fria e profissional, certo?

Certo.

Inuyasha beijou Ginny no rosto e perguntou-lhe sobre o final de semana. O charme dele era incessante e englobava todos e tudo em seu caminho, pensou Kagome, feliz por recuperar seu olhar crítico. Imaginou-o jogando charme para homens, mulheres, crianças e cachorros, independentemente de eles terem interesse em serem seduzidos ou não. Seria ela a única capaz de resistir?

O pai dela era igualzinho. Quando ele morreu, Kagome perdeu a conta da quantidade de pessoas que lhe disseram que ele era a pessoa mais charmosa que haviam conhecido, mas ela sempre se perguntara se aquele charme expansivo não escondia uma desesperada necessidade de aprovação. Sempre lhe parecera que o pai não existia, não tinha vida própria, se não houvesse alguém por perto para divertir, impressionar ou cativar com sua atenção.

Inuyasha Taisho saíra da mesma forma, suspeitava Kagome, e era melhor não se esquecer disso.

— Estou feliz em vê-la, Kagome — disse Inuyasha, finalmente dedicando-lhe atenção. — E na hora certa. Espero que isso signifique que está ansiosa por cuidar dos detalhes do baile. — A voz era afetuosa, alegre e os olhos dançaram distraídos ao analisá-la, ali parada ao lado da mesa, impassível.

Qual era a graça? Pensou Kagome irritada, mesmo ao se lembrar de que não devia permitir que ele a desestabilizasse. Erguendo o queixo, esquadrilhou lhe o rosto.

— Significa que eu julgo a pontualidade importante — afirmou ela.

— E quanto ao final do expediente? Você é daquelas que ficam olhando o relógio e largam tudo quando dá cinco e meia da tarde, não importa o que ainda há a ser feito?

Secretamente, Kagome pensou que Inuyasha Taisho era a pessoa ideal para falar em vigiar o relógio —justo ele que nunca fizera nada na vida. Fácil zombar das pessoas pagas por hora quando era possível passar o dia se divertindo.

— Não — disse, em tom inflexível. — Se houver algum assunto urgente, claro que fico e cobro hora-extra — acrescentou, caso ele esperasse que ela trabalhasse de graça.

— Excelente! — exclamou. —Nesse caso, vamos.

— Vamos? — Kagome o encarou. — Vamos aonde?

— Quero que veja o salão de baile que tenho em mente e me dê sua opinião. Você não pode começar a organizar o baile até saber onde vai ser.

— Inuyasha, você não pode arrastar a pobrezinha antes de ela ter tido a chance de se sentar — protestou Ginny.

— Pobrezinha? _Pobrezinha? _— Inuyasha balançou a cabeça. — Não deixe essa aparência frágil enganá-la, Ginny. Kagome não é uma pobrezinha. Todo o departamento de comunicações ficou surpreso com sua eficiência e eu a vi obrigar a máquina copiadora a obedecer, com meus próprios olhos. Não vou lhe contar os métodos que ela usou nem o tipo de linguagem. Você ficaria chocada!

De esguelha, viu os cantos da boca de Kagome se erguerem. Apesar de ela rapidamente conter o sorriso, ele sentiu uma ponta de triunfo por finalmente ter conseguido fazê-la sorrir.

Foi um alívio entrever, também, algum humor. Talvez ele não tivesse cometido um erro colossal.

Ficara apavorado quando entrara e a vira, toda certinha, naquele terninho horroroso e bem mais pálida do que ele se lembrava. O baile era importante e, para ser um sucesso, precisaria ser organizado por alguém com algum senso de humor, bem como com excelente capacidade organizacional.

Inuyasha gostara da severidade de Kagome quando a conhecera na semana anterior e isso, combinado às referências elogiosas de Sesshomaru, a tornaram a candidata perfeita.

Nessa manhã, contudo, ele começara a acreditar que a Kagome perspicaz que conhecera não passara de mero fruto de sua imaginação. Agora, ao ver os cantos da boca formarem uma curva, tranquilizara-se. Ela podia não querer demonstrar que achava graça em suas brincadeiras, mas ele sabia que era tudo fingimento.

— Pelo menos tome uma xícara de café antes de ir — insistiu Ginny. Agora, contudo, que tinha certeza que Kagome era a jovem esperta de quem se lembrava, estava impaciente para sair.

— Você quer café, Kagome? Aposto que nem toma café.

— Muito pelo contrário. Dependo do café para conseguir atravessar a manhã.

Os olhos dela enfrentaram os seus e ao encontrar aqueles olhos verde-claros, Inuyasha sentiu o pulso acelerar inesperadamente.

— Paramos no caminho — prometeu, voltando-se para Ginny. — Não há nenhum assunto que não possa esperar até amanhã, certo?

—_Amanhã? _— repetiu Kagome seguindo-o. — Quanto tempo vamos _demorar?_

— Ficaremos fora praticamente o dia inteiro — respondeu Inuyasha, indiferente. Apertando o botão para chamar o elevador privativo, ele percebeu seu olhar apavorado.

— Por quê? Tem hora para voltar?

— Bem, não — admitiu. Trabalhara à noite no final de semana e ansiava por passar uma noite em casa.

— Ainda bem. Odeio ter que cumprir horários. Você não?

— Não — respondeu quando as portas do elevador se abriram e eles entraram. — Gosto de fazer planos.

Inuyasha a fitou. Como sempre, ela usava o cabelo preso. Talvez fosse prático, mas em nada a favorecia, mesmo que mostrasse o formato do rosto e o queixo erguido, o que, supunha ser um sinal característico de determinação.

De lábios contraídos numa linha fina, mantinha os olhos fixos no mostrador acima da porta. Naquele traje parecia tensa e nada à vontade.

— Você nunca tem vontade de ser descontraída? — perguntou. O elevador parou no térreo e as portas voltaram a se abrir.

— Cresci numa família de gente descontraída — comentou Kagome. —A experiência me ensinou que nada jamais acontece se não for planejado.

— Não vejo nada de errado com um pouco de organização — concordou Inuyasha, segurando a porta para ela —, mas se a gente planeja demais, toda a diversão desaparece. Tome hoje por exemplo — prosseguiu, ao saírem no sol de primavera. Ele fez um gesto mostrando a paisagem. — O dia está lindo. Se tivéssemos planejado reuniões, passaríamos o dia trancados no escritório. Desse jeito, podemos fazer o que bem entendermos.

— Você talvez; eu não posso me dar a esse luxo — afirmou vividamente. — Estou sendo paga para fazer o que _você _quiser. Caso contrário, não estaria aqui.

— E onde _estaria! _Se pudesse fazer o que gosta, onde gostaria de ir hoje?

Nem precisava pensar. Lembrou-se de Whitestones num dia como o de hoje. Da casa, invadida pelo sol, do mar cintilando sob a luz, visto do alto da montanha.

— Estaria à beira-mar — respondeu.

* * *

><p>E ai meu povo, o que estão achando da história até agora? Eu simplesmente amei o livro, principalmente por esse casal, que entre muitas enrolações conseguem resolver seus dilemas...mas confesso que há vezes que dá vontade de dar uns tapas na Kagome, o mulher teimosa, parece uma mula!rsrsrsr<p>

* * *

><p>Respondendo aos coments:<p>

joanny : Oi moça, espero ver vc por aqui mais vezes!Espere que vc lerá cada coisa, nem t conto!rsrsr

Srta Kagome Taisho : Oi Srta, minha flor, esse livro é bom mesmo né?Bem, consegui postar 1º...rsrsrs, mas enfim, adorei a história, acabei de ler e resolvi postar!


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

Um carro esporte reluzente esperava na frente do prédio, o motor desligado, a capota arriada. Tão logo Inuyasha apareceu, o motorista saltou e entregou-lhe as chaves. A seguir, abriu a porta do passageiro para Kagome.

Ao entrar, murmurou um agradecimento e pensou no percurso até o trabalho aquela manhã. Tivera que andar até a estação para esperar o trem. Obras na linha do metro haviam ocasionado atrasos em todo o trajeto. Quando finalmente conseguiu entrar, passou quase todo o percurso espremido, de cara para os outros passageiros de rostos inexpressivos, típicos de uma manhã de segunda-feira.

Agora, cerca de uma hora depois, o transporte fora trazido até a porta e bastava afundar-se no suave banco de couro.

O contraste era desnorteante.

Inuyasha terminara de trocar informações sobre o trânsito com o motorista e sentou-se ao seu lado. Sorriu, colocou o cinto de segurança e ligou o carro.

— Qual mar? — Kagome piscou.

— Como assim?

— Você disse que se pudesse escolher, estaria num lugar à beira-mar. A que costa se referia?

— A costa sul — disse, observando quando ele deu a partida com habilidade e entrou no trânsito.

— Em Dorset.

Os olhos ficaram pensativos ao se lembrar de Whitestones.

— Existe uma casa numa colina e degraus que dão numa praia com rochas. — Ela suspirou, recordando.

— Eu adoro aquele lugar.

— Então vamos lá.

Havia uma nota estranha na voz de Inuyasha e Kagome voltou-se para fitá-lo.

— Achei que íamos ver um salão de festas.

— E vamos. Almoçamos com minha avó, que mora em Hampshire e depois vamos procurar sua praia.

— Ele lhe deu um daqueles sorrisos. — Pronto, agora já temos um plano.

— Você não está falando sério!

— Claro que estou. Sempre falo sério — disse, mas os olhos azuis escuros cintilavam de um jeito nada sério.

— Nós vamos a Hampshire? _Almoçar?_

— E ver o salão de baile. Não esqueça que estamos a trabalho — disse, simulando censura.

— E por acaso sua avó tem um salão de festas? — Essa segunda-feira estava tão estranha que Kagome começou a achar a situação toda surreal.

— Na verdade, tem — disse Inuyasha animado. — Taisho Park é uma monstruosidade construída por meu tataravô assim que ele fez fortuna. Era o típico garoto desajustado que deu certo e, tão logo ganhou dinheiro, quis se exibir. Construiu uma mansão que todo mundo achou brega, com tudo que ele considerava chique no momento... Inclusive um salão de bailes que praticamente nunca foi usado. Minha avó mora na casa desde que se casou.

— Achei que o baile seria em Londres — comentou Kagome, levemente preocupada.

— Seria o ideal, mas como você mesma mencionou, será difícil encontrar um espaço, a não ser que estejamos dispostos a esperar no mínimo um ano... E eu não quero.

Não, Inuyasha jamais se sujeitaria a esperar por coisa nenhuma. Era o típico filhinho de papai, achando que podia ter o que bem entendesse, quando quisesse, pensou Kagome, esquecendo, como lhe convinha, ter crescido em uma família que agia baseada nas mesmas suposições.

— Por que a pressa?

O sinal resolveu ficar vermelho nesse exato instante, e Inuyasha bufou frustrado. Freando com força desnecessária, virou-se para encarar Kagome, sentada empertigada ao seu lado.

— Você nunca acorda com uma ideia e tem vontade de colocá-la em prática logo?

— Se é uma boa ideia, vale a pena levar um tempo cuidando do planejamento para que tudo saia perfeito

— afirmou, pensando em Whitestones. — Nem sempre podemos estalar os dedos e ter o que desejamos na hora — respondeu, em tom de censura.

— Não, mas se pelo menos não tentarmos fazer com que a ideia se concretize, ela pode nunca vir a acontecer — contra argumentou Inuyasha. Devia saber que ela não entenderia. Bastava olhar para ela, tão tensa que era de se surpreender que conseguisse respirar. Dava a impressão de nunca ter feito nada espontâneo na vida. Por outro lado, um passeio à beira-mar havia sido uma escolha interessante. Ele esperava que ela escolhesse alguma coisa chata, como uma biblioteca ou um museu.

— Talvez tenha razão — disse, os olhos fixos no sinal e o pé no acelerador, pronto para dar a partida. — Talvez fosse melhor deixar para o próximo ano, mas se houver uma chance de organizar o baile nesse verão, prefiro. Vamos ver o que você acha do salão em Taisho Park — continuou, adorando a sensação de poder proporcionada pela aceleração do motor. — Não é assim tão longe de Londres. Talvez funcione. Se você aprovar, é claro. Podemos procurar outro local para o ano que vem, quando você já tiver se organizado no trabalho, mas enquanto isso podemos tirar o melhor proveito do que temos, não acha? Afinal, está sendo paga para isso.

Kagome sentiu a pressão nas costas quando as luzes ficaram verdes e o carro acelerou. Desciam a Park Lane. À direita, o Hyde Park parecia vivo e convidativo, as folhas das árvores de um verde claro, recém-brotadas. Haviam atravessado um inverno comprido e cinzento e uma primavera mais cinzenta do que de hábito, mas agora Londres desabrochava sob o sol.

Não esperara por uma manhã de segunda-feira dessas, abrigada no conforto de um carro de luxo, saindo da cidade para um almoço no campo e, como Inuyasha declarara, sendo paga para isso. Ela não costumava ter dias de folga, então melhor seria aproveitá-lo ao máximo, como ele sugerira. Recostando-se no confortável assento de couro, Kagome inclinou a cabeça na direção do sol, fechou os olhos e sorriu.

Inuyasha quase saiu da estrada. Havia percebido aquela postura rígida ir aos poucos relaxando e, ao olhar de rabo de olho, surpreendeu-se ao ver a pele linda, o pescoço e as sobrancelhas bem desenhadas no rosto de traços clássicos. Na semana anterior, o cabelo parecia comum, castanho e liso, entretanto, sob a luz do sol, exibia reflexos dourados e cor de mel. Não pôde deixar de imaginar como seria se o deixasse solto, se seria tão macio e sedoso como aparentava, se ele enfiasse os dedos entre seus fios.

E então ela sorriu. Não sorria para ele. Era um sorriso de puro prazer ao usufruir daquele momento, mas Inuyasha ficou abismado. Parecia ter puxado a cortina, à espera de ver uma jovem sem graça e comum e ter se deparado com uma mulher sensual, exuberante.

Sua boca sempre fora tão larga? Tão sensual? Sempre se curvava daquele jeito sedutor? Impressionado, Inuyasha apertou o volante com força e se concentrou no trânsito. Quem imaginaria que aquela empertigada Kagome Higurashi teria um sorriso daqueles? E se sorria assim ao sentir o sol no rosto, como sorriria se estivesse feliz? Apaixonada...

Na cama...

Inuyasha afastou a imagem da mente com certa dificuldade.

Sentia-se mais abalado do que gostaria de admitir por aquele vislumbre de um outro lado de Kagome Higurashi. Melhor teria sido não ter visto aquele sorriso. Não queria trabalhar com alguém atraente e que lhe distraísse a atenção. Embora não tivesse verbalizado, decidira que ela seria a pessoa ideal para ocupar o cargo exatamente por não ser atraente. Parecia ser inteligente prática e despretensiosa, nada além disso. Não deveria _sorrir. _Não daquele jeito.

— Por acaso está sonhando em tirar cópias na sala da copiadora? — perguntou, mantendo propositadamente a voz numa entonação casual.

Para seu alívio, Kagome riu e abriu os olhos.

— Não, não estou sentindo a menor falta daquela máquina.

— Ajeitando-se, relanceou os olhos. — Acho que não é _nada mal _passar assim a manhã de segunda-feira! Isso me faz lembrar da época em que meu pai costumava me levar de carro para visitar minha madrinha em Dorset. Ele também tinha um carro esporte conversível. — Há quanto tempo não se lembrava disso? Pensou, experimentando certa dose de culpa. Deveria recordar, com mais frequência, dos bons momentos passados com o pai. Bem melhor lembrar-se de quando ele era o pai adorado, despreocupado, que ela idolatrava do que lembrar de sua vaidade tola e de sua obstinação, que acabaram por levar a família inteira à ruína.

Afastou os pensamentos negativos com determinação.

— Fica difícil acreditar que estou a trabalho — disse, alegre.

— Parece que estou de férias!

— Entendo o que quer dizer — comentou Inuyasha. — Costumávamos seguir esse caminho quando me levavam para ficar com meus avós em Taisho Park, quando eu era criança, então essa estrada me faz recordar das férias também.

Kagome imaginou Inuyasha criança, olhos escuros e travessos.

— A família inteira viajava?

— Não exatamente. Sou filho único e meus pais ficavam satisfeitos de se verem livres de mim nas férias. Às vezes minha mãe me trazia, mas em geral era o motorista, e eu viajava sozinho sentado no banco de trás do carro.

Embora a voz soasse descontraída, Kagome sentiu um aperto no coração. Nunca imaginara sentir pena de Inuyasha Taisho! Pobrezinho.

— Isso me soa um bocado solitário.

— Ah eu não pensava em nada, desde que chegasse logo na casa de meus avós. Adorava ficar com eles. Eu me divertia bem mais em Taisho Park do que em Londres. Havia um monte de equitares. Para me perder ou me meter em confusão, ou ambos, e eu sempre arrumava amigos com quem brincar.

Provavelmente ele já exercia o poder de sedução desde pequenininho, pensou Kagome. Seria um jeito de se certificar de sempre ter companhia?

— Como eram suas férias escolares? — perguntou. — Suponho que você brincasse sempre com sua irmã.

— Ela parecia tão auto-suficiente que dava a impressão de ter sido filha única também, mas ele se lembrou de ter conhecido a irmã, Rin, linda e de sorrisos fáceis. Ficara surpreso ao ver duas pessoas tão diferentes terem algum vínculo de sangue.

Entretanto... Olhou Kagome, lembrando-se de sua aparência ao sorrir. Se Rin tivesse fechado os olhos e sorrido languidamente, seria tão deslumbrante? Definitivamente não.

— Na verdade, duas irmãs. Eu sou a filha do meio.

— Ah, três irmãs, como no conto de fadas?

— Isso, mas no caso das Higurashi, são duas irmãs lindas e uma feia. Kikyo é parecida com Rin — acrescentou, caso ele não tivesse percebido quem era a feia.

— Você não é feia — disse Inuyasha, num impulso. — Apenas se veste mal. Toda vez que a vejo, está usando um conjuntinho tão sem graça quanto esse.

Não é _bem _verdade, pensou Kagome, corando levemente ao recordar da roupa colante de gato. Graças a Deus ele não a reconhecera. Seria vergonhoso.

— Uma roupa prática para quem trabalha em um escritório — declarou.

— Não há nada de errado com um terninho se ele tem bom caimento e a cor é bonita, mas parece só escolher modelos horríveis e cores que não combinam com você — disse, aparentando estar zangado.

— Você parece minhas irmãs!

Sabia que o assunto não lhe dizia respeito e provavelmente não fosse nada apropriado abordá-lo, mas ele sempre tivera bom gosto e irritava-o o fato de Kagome dar tão pouca importância à aparência. Parecia-lhe um _desperdício._

— Você se veste como se quisesse que ninguém a notasse — resmungou.

Kagome suspirou.

— Talvez você tenha razão. Todo mundo na minha família é tão exuberante e tão obcecado com a aparência que devo ter feito a opção, inconsciente, de não entrar na competição. Sabia que nunca seria tão bonita quanto minhas irmãs, então achei melhor nem tentar.

Se não devia ser fácil ter uma irmã tão deslumbrante quanto Rin, imagine duas, refletiu Inuyasha. Não obstante, era uma pena ela não se produzir. Com pouco esforço, poderia ser adorável. Bastava olhar com atenção para notar a pele luminosa, perceber a beleza e serenidade dos traços que demonstravam temperamento forte, ver a inteligência brilhar nos olhos calmos que pareciam mesclados de castanho e verde.

E não era apenas isso. Inuyasha pensou na curva da boca quando sorria, no cabelo preso de qualquer jeito que brilhava sob os raios de sol.

— Por que não usa o cabelo solto? — perguntou abruptamente.

— Você quer saber por que eu não me divirto um pouco? — perguntou Kagome com um toque de amargura.

— Minhas irmãs também dizem a mesma coisa.

— Na verdade, eu me referia ao cabelo, literalmente — disse Inuyasha. — Por que não o solta?

— Literalmente, porque é mais prático prendê-lo. Olha que horror seria se o cabelo estivesse solto na minha cara — comentou. — Um carro esporte conversível não é o local apropriado para experimentar um novo estilo, não acha?

— E sem ser literalmente? Ela suspirou.

— A única coisa que minha família sabia era se divertir — disse.

— Veja no que deu tanta diversão!

Havia ali uma história, pensou, olhando detidamente a expressão desprotegida, mas talvez esse não fosse o momento adequado para perguntar.

Sair de carro da cidade numa manhã ensolarada de segunda-feira? — sugeriu Inuyasha.

Kagome reconheceu o objetivo dele com uma risada.

— Minhas manhãs de segunda-feira não costumam ser assim.

— Nem as minhas — reiterou

— Então é melhor aproveitarmos ao máximo. Vamos sair de Londres e depois encontrar um lugar para tomar café. Se Ginny descobrir que deixei você sem café, vai falar até eu não aguentar mais.

Iam na direção contrária ao fluxo do trânsito, então assim que chegaram à autoestrada não encontraram movimentação. Inuyasha era bom motorista, dirigia com velocidade mas cautela, e os reflexos eram bastante rápidos.

Era difícil manter a conversa com a capota arriada, mas conforme deixavam Londres para trás, mais animada ficava Kagome.

Fazia um dia lindo e ela observou o campo com alegria quando passaram em alta velocidade, mas mantinha-se atenta à presença de Inuyasha ao seu lado, às mãos grandes firmes no volante, ao cabelo escuro esvoaçante, às coxas tão perto que poderia tocá-las.

Se a situação fosse diferente, ela poderia repousar a mão em sua coxa, sentir como eram fortes, quentes, musculosas.

Se ela fosse uma mulher diferente, saberia como tocá-lo. Se ele fosse outro homem, sorriria, cobriria sua mão com possessividade.

Se ele fosse um homem que a amasse.

Se ele fosse um homem a quem ela pudesse amar.

Mas não era. Ele era Inuyasha Taisho, o último homem na terra que ela desejava tocar.

Então por que sua mão coçava só de pensar em repousar em sua coxa? Inquieta, Kagome cruzou as mãos no colo para mantê-las paradas e olhou a paisagem, mas em vez de admirar os campos, a imagem de Inuyasha dançava diante de seus olhos, com aquele sorriso radiante de tirar a respiração, e toda a segurança proporcionada pela beleza e pela riqueza.

Não banque a idiota, disse a si mesma com austeridade. Sinceramente, Inuyasha Taisho não passava de um cliché ambulante Alto, moreno, bonito, podre de rico... E fútil, superficial, irresponsável e tudo o mais que ela tanto desprezava.

Nenhum homem desses ia deixá-la no mundo da lua, por mais lindo que fosse seu sorriso.

Não obstante, foi um alívio quando, ao pararem para tomar café, ela saltou do carro e colocou um pouco mais de espaço entre eles.

Encontraram uma lanchonete, a pouca distância da autoestrada, e sentaram-se em uma mesa do lado de fora. Um cachorro labrador gordo saiu para fazer-lhes companhia sob o sol. O rosto de Kagome suavizou-se quando ele colocou o focinho em seu colo e abanou o rabo.

— Oi, garotão — disse, acariciando-lhe as orelhas. Inuyasha ficou chocado ao se pegar pensando, por um ridículo momento, "cachorro sortudo!".

— Adoro cachorros — contou ela, levantando o rosto com um sorriso que o fez se questionar como podia ter um dia a considerado sem graça. — Eu costumava implorar por um cachorro aos meus pais, mas eles sempre diziam que dava muito trabalho.

— Então você vai se dar bem com minha avó. Ela tem um monte de cachorros. Eu prefiro gatos — disse Inuyasha, observando o cachorro encher a saia de Kagome de pelos.

— Vamos ver, por que isso não me surpreende? — A voz de Kagome soou seca. Gatos passam os dias se lambendo, fazendo o que lhes dá vontade, sem dedicar atenção a mais ninguém. Era fácil entender o motivo de Inuyasha identificar-se com eles.

— Você tem que admitir que gatos são elegantes — disse, provocante.

Interessante ela preferir cachorros, pensou. Era tão arrumada e controlada a maior parte do tempo que ele não poderia supor que ela gostasse do caos barulhento que os cachorros costumam

Mas ela não parecia nada incomodada com a sujeira em sua saia.

— Mas cachorros são fieis, confiáveis e amigos. — Kagome foi incapaz de resistir à discussão. — Você também não é? — perguntou ao cachorro, que arfava olhando para ela, sacudindo não apenas o rabo mas a traseira.

Como se quisesse provar o erro da argumentação dela, o cachorro tirou o focinho do seu colo e foi cumprimentar Inuyasha.

— Isso, isso mesmo, bom menino — disse, resignado, dando-lhe uma palmadinha.

O cachorro respondeu pousando a cabeça afetuosamente no joelho de Inuyasha e redobrando o abanar do rabo.

— Agora chega, Archie — disse o proprietário do local com rispidez ao aparecer com os cafés na bandeja. Colocou-os na mesa e afastou o cachorro. — Desculpe, ele adora gente. Estava incomodando vocês?

— Claro que não. Ele é uma graça — garantiu Kagome, mas o dono enxotou o cachorro e os deixou sozinhos com o café.

Ao voltar-se para Inuyasha, viu que ele olhava a calça, onde Archie deixara um rastro de baba.

— Ah, pelo amor de Deus! — exclamou, antes que ele tivesse a oportunidade de iniciar um discurso sobre a sujeira e a bagunça dos cachorros.

— É só um pouco de baba. Não há motivo para fazer tempestade em um copo d'água. Pronto. — Encontrou um lenço de papel na bolsa e, sem pensar duas vezes, curvou-se para limpar-lhe a perna.

Inuyasha sibilou.

Kagome ficou imóvel ao ouvir o som e recuou, vermelha de vergonha. O que esta fazendo!Ele é seu chefe.

Sabendo que seria profundamente impróprio tocá-lo, não importa de que maneira, ela passara, durante o que lhe parecera horas, resistindo à tentação sem precedentes de colocar a mão em sua coxa no carro, para agora agir assim? Praticamente o agarrara e o limpara como se ele fosse uma criança.

— Desculpe — murmurou. — Agi sem pensar.

Inuyasha sequer a escutou.

— Era você — disse, pasmo.

— O quê? — Kagome o fitou, constrangida.

Algo no modo como ela demonstrara impaciência, na rapidez com a qual se curvara para limpar-lhe a calça, acendera um botão no cérebro de Inuyasha. Lembrou-se da garçonete naquela roupa absurda de gato limpando-o, do mesmo modo como Kagome limpara a baba do cachorro em sua calça.

_Exatamente _do mesmo modo.

Agora sabia por que a garçonete lhe parecera familiar.

— Você é a garçonete que derrubou os canapés em cima de mim — disse.

— Foi um acidente... — Tão logo se defendeu, interrompeu-se, furiosa consigo mesma. Tarde demais para fingir que não entendia do que ele falava.

— Como me reconheceu? — perguntou aturdida, desviando o olhar.

— Ninguém tira manchas como você — proferiu, em tom divertido. Impressionante como não a identificara antes. Ninguém mais tinha aquele andar gracioso e elegante. Devia, ao menos, ter reconhecido o erguer orgulhoso do queixo, o estalar exasperado da língua, a curva irônica da boca.

— Não acredito que não a reconheci antes — afirmou. — Mas você usava o cabelo solto e máscara...

Interrompeu-se ao se lembrar do que mais ela usava naquela noite e ficou atônito ao se dar conta de como ainda podia lembrar-se dela naquela roupa colante de gato. Quem poderia imaginar que um corpo tão espetacular se escondesse por trás daqueles terninhos de péssimo caimento que ela usava?

A despeito de si mesmo, os olhos desceram até as pernas dela. Na roupa de gato, eram compridas e esbeltas. A saia do conjuntinho cinza que usava descia até abaixo dos joelhos, mas não havia como não reconhecer aquelas panturrilhas, aqueles tornozelos. Difícil acreditar que não os tivesse notado até agora.

Inuyasha engoliu em seco. Fora bem difícil conciliar a certinha e eficiente funcionária Kagome Higurashi com a mulher que sorrira de modo tão sensual _a _luz do sol, sem saber que ela também era a garçonete vestida de gato com um corpo que ficara rondando sua memória por bem mais tempo do que deveria.

Como lidar com ela agora?

— Você deixa o cabelo solto quando trabalha como garçonete. — Pegou-se dizendo, apesar do absurdo do comentário.

— Apenas quando o cliente insiste. — Kagome parecia na defensiva. Sentada muito ereta, sentia-se exposta, como se ainda vestisse a roupa de gato. — Em geral não temos que vestir aquelas fantasias ridículas.

— Você costuma ser muito assediada como naquela noite? — perguntou, embaraçado, lembrando-se da despreocupação com que o homem a tocara e culpando-se por não tê-lo socado quando tivera a chance.

Ela deu um sorrisinho irônico.

— Ninguém nunca me notara antes — confessou. — Aquela roupa de gato era propositadamente provocativa. Não fui à única garçonete a enfrentar problemas daquele tipo naquela noite, mas foi a primeira e a última vez que usamos algo parecido. Em geral, uso um uniforme comum.

Inuyasha desejou que naquela noite ela usasse um uniforme comum. Saber que dentro daqueles conjuntinhos frouxos escondia-se um corpo incrível não ajudaria em nada sua concentração.

A garganta ressecara. Percebia as pernas de Kagome pelo canto do olho, mas não podia olhá-las. Por acaso ela dissera que nunca havia sido notada antes? Gostaria de não tê-la notado. Entretanto, uma vez que a notara, Inuyasha receava não ser mais capaz de evitar.

Isso era um absurdo. Ela não se transformara de repente numa beleza estonteante. Continuava a ser simples e comportada, o cabelo preso naquele penteado feio. Tudo que precisava era esquecer de como ela ficava naquela roupa de gato.

— Não sabia que. Você trabalhava à noite — disse ele, ciente de que soava tolo. Justo ele que nunca deixava de ter um comentário na ponta da língua desde criança, não encontrava nada par dizer.

Kagome inclinou-se para servir o café.

— Algum problema?

— Não, não — disse, rapidamente. — Entretanto deve ser cansativo trabalhar o dia inteiro e ainda ter outro emprego à noite.

— Se é, mas preciso do dinheiro. Não se ganha muito em empregos temporários, mesmo em uma empresa do porte do Grupo Taisho.

— E por que não procura um emprego fixo? — Inuyasha aceitou com um aceno de agradecimento, a xícara que ela lhe estendeu. — É evidente que você é bastante qualificada. Simon me disse que você seria capaz de cuidar do departamento de comunicação sozinha se passasse uma semana lá. Você deve trabalhar como gerente, ou administradora, pelo menos.

— Infelizmente não tenho um currículo extenso. — Mexeu o café, distraída. Já discutira o assunto inúmeras vezes.

— Em algum lugar você aprendeu a organizar — atestou. — Quantos anos você tem? Vinte e nove? Trinta?

Um leve rubor tomou conta das maçãs do rosto.

— Vinte e sete.

— Então você deve ter feito _alguma coisa _nos últimos dez anos. Mesmo que não tenha estudado, deve ter experiência.

— Só de falência — disse, desolada, os olhos fixos no café.

— Você me surpreende. Você me parece tão competente que eu diria que obteria sucesso em qualquer empreendimento a que se dedicasse.

A boca de Kagome contorceu-se num ricto. Se ele soubesse...

— Receio que seria necessário muito mais do que simples competência para recuperar a Higurashi.

Inuyasha ergueu as sobrancelhas. Lembrava-se da Higurashi da infância. Uma conceituada cadeia de lojas de departamento, as lojas desaparecido de Londres há alguns anos. Ouvira dizer que a empresa falira no ano passado, mas morava na África, não conhecia nenhum detalhe sobre o assunto.

— Você é da família _daqueles _Higurashi? Ela anuiu com a cabeça.

— Quando penso a respeito, entendo que a empresa afundava mas só percebi a gravidade da situação quando fui para a cidade, estava estudando há um ano quando ficou evidente que a empresa enfrentava sérios problemas. Meu pai lutava para manter a empresa e não tinha mais ninguém para ajudá-lo. — Kagome deu de ombros, desamparada.

— Eu larguei a faculdade e fui trabalhar com ele. Achei que pudesse ajudar, mas...

— O que aconteceu?

— Nós não inovamos. Não progredimos. Não reconhecemos que o mundo mudara e que seria preciso mudar junto com ele. — Suspirou ao se lembrar.

— A mim soa como se _você _tivesse reconhecido as necessidades.

— Não consegui persuadir meu pai da necessidade de mudar o perfil das lojas — disse, com certa amargura.

— De qualquer maneira, talvez fosse tarde demais. Seria necessária uma transformação completa para reverter à situação, e meu pai não era o único convencido de que nossa reputação seria o bastante para superarmos a crise.

— A reputação é uma faca de dois gumes — disse Inuyasha, pensativo. — Pode ser uma vantagem, sem dúvida, mas também pode se tornar uma grande desvantagem. Uma vez estabelecida, é quase impossível mudar o modo como às pessoas nos veem.

Ele fitou Kagome e o sorriso era tão ardente que ela se sentiu queimar.

— Eu devia ter imaginado — disse ele.

Ela desviou o olhar. Teve a desconfortável sensação de que sua opinião a respeito _dele _mudava.

— E como terminou a história? — perguntou ele, um segundo depois. —Alguém comprou a rede?

— Não. Recebemos algumas ofertas, mas meu pai recusou-se a analisá-las. — Ele nunca aceitara a realidade, lembrou-se. Apesar de tudo, insistira em manter o mesmo padrão de vida. — Então ele teve um ataque cardíaco e morreu, mas àquela altura era impossível efetuar qualquer mudança. A empresa simplesmente foi por água abaixo. Declaramos falência e ponto final. Fiz o que pude pelos funcionários, mas não foi muito. Procurei emprego mas não tem sido fácil. Não sou exatamente o que se considera a candidata ideal.

O rosto ficou sério, os lábios apertados. Ao fitá-la, Inuyasha surpreendeu-se ao constatar o misto de força e vulnerabilidade de sua expressão. Não devia ter sido um período fácil para ela e, obviamente, a sensação de fracasso deixara marcas. Apesar disso, ela se levantara e recomeçara de baixo. Era preciso um bocado de coragem.

— Então você começou a aceitar empregos temporários?

— Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa — mencionou. — Tivemos que vender tudo. Meu pai não se preocupava com dinheiro

— Provavelmente porque sempre o tivera à disposição. Em consequência, nunca pensou em aplicar o dinheiro ou em transferir as propriedades. Na verdade, não tinha nem seguro de vida.

Inuyasha cerrou o cenho. O pai dela parecia ser um completo irresponsável.

— Ele a deixou sem nada?

— Deixou-me com o que a maioria de nós tem, ou seja, a capacidade de trabalhar e de se sustentar — respondeu, em tom brusco. Odiava despertar piedade. — Tenho muita sorte por contar com uma amiga que me alugou um quarto em seu apartamento, por um precinho ridículo, e, desde que assinei contrato com uma agência, tenho uma renda. Podia ser bem pior.

Mesmo assim devia ter sido muito difícil enfrentar a situação, pensou Inuyasha. Afinal, passar de uma vida sem preocupações financeiras para o cotidiano de alguém que precisa trabalhar para se sustentar, recebendo por dia de trabalho, era complicado. Um dia, membro do conselho da empresa da família, no outro, uma funcionária temporária, com renda baixa, reduzida a brigar com máquinas copiadoras.

Kagome exalou um suspiro e se inclinou, colocando a xícara e o pires de volta na bandeja.

— Fico tão triste quando penso no que aconteceu com a Higurashi — confessou.

— Meu bisavô fundou a empresa e meu avô deu duro para torná-la um nome conhecido e respeitado. Os dois se esforçaram muito para fazer dela uma grande empresa. E nós deixamos tudo isso esvair-se pelo ralo.

Era uma lástima que ela não tenha tido mais tempo, pensou Inuyasha. Talvez conseguisse mudar a situação, mas segundo o que ela narrara, o pai devia ter esbanjado a herança muito antes de ela tomar as rédeas do negócio da família.

— Toda empresa enfrenta ciclos naturais — disse ele, tentando reconfortá-la.

— Três gerações. E o padrão clássico: uma geração constrói uma potência; a segunda a consolida e a terceira torra todo o dinheiro. Isso ocorre com frequência. Não aconteceu com Taisho's entretanto.

— Não — admitiu Inuyasha. — Já sou a quarta geração e não pretendo deixar a empresa ruir, apesar do que todos pensam.

A expressão endurecera e quando Kagome o fitou, viu os lábios apertados. Bem no fundo, um sentimento ganhou vida, por um breve segundo, antes de ela abafá-lo com todas as forças

— Então não acha que não devia perder tempo largando o trabalho numa segunda-feira e pensando num baile?

— O baile faz parte da minha estratégia.

Inuyasha pousou a xícara e recostou-se, esticando os braços nas costas da cadeira. A despeito de não tocar em Kagome, ela sentia a mão dele atrás de seu ombro. Ele parecia ocupar um bocado de espaço e ela ficou tensa e retesada.

— Estratégia? — A voz saiu fina e alta. Humilhada, pigarreou. Voltou a tentar:

— Que estratégia?

— O que você quer saber a meu respeito? Kagome hesitou.

— Como assim?

— Você já ouviu dizer que eu fui surpreendido abusando daquela copiadora?

Ela adoraria ter negado, mas nunca foi boa em mentir.

— Claro.

— Então como eu sou? Vamos, não precisa ser educada — disse Inuyasha. — O que as colunas de fofoca publicam a meu respeito?

— Bem... Que você é um playboy, suponho. Que é extravagante, leva uma vida desregrada e é muito rico. Que sai com milhões de mulheres bonitas.

— Só isso?

— Não entendo o que espera que eu diga. Você parece ter uma vida muito agitada_. _Esquia com estrelas do cinema, veleja com modelos no Caribe. Você sabe, sempre a mesma coisa.

— Mas o que eu _produzo!_

— Nada.

Fez-se um momento de silêncio.

— Certo, então eu ando por aí, frequentando festas e dormindo com um monte de mulheres. Mais alguma coisa?

Kagome ficou um pouco irritada com o tom de voz.

— Sinceramente, não o vejo fazer nada além disso — confirmou. — A primeira vez que o encontrei, perambulava pelo escritório como se não soubesse como ocupar seu tempo. Em seguida, encontrei você naquela festa idiota com uma modelo pendurada no braço. Esta manhã fui trabalhar para você e a primeira coisa que faz é pegar o carro esporte para almoçar no campo e conversar sobre um baile.

— Humm, não me parece muito promissor quando você coloca dessa maneira.

— E como _você _colocaria?

—Eu perambulo pelo escritório para conhecer o funcionamento de cada departamento e saber quem faz o quê. Só fui àquela festa porque era o lançamento de um livro e achei que ali pudesse encontrar pessoas interessantes. Enganei-me, como você .Conheci Kyra naquela noite e não dormi com ela. Bem ate hoje... Bem, o baile faz parte do meu plano de mudar minha reputação.

— Acho que você vai precisar se esforçar bem mais para conseguir seu objetivo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oi gente, passando rapidamente para postar mais 1 capítulo!<strong>_

_**Resposta aos coments no próximo capítulo!bjus a todos**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPITULO IV**

— Os membros do conselho da empresa compartilham da mesma opinião — confessou. Para alívio de Kagome, ele abaixou os braços e inclinou-se, apoiando-os nos joelhos.

— Aliás, a mesma opinião do meu pai. Ficaram horrorizados diante da ideia de eu assumir a Taisho's, mas não há muito que eles possam fazer a respeito, _ainda. _Esperam que se me derem tempo suficiente, eu farei um monte de besteiras e assim eles poderão se livrar de mim, mas eu não tenho a menor intenção de deixar isso acontecer.

— E o que pretende fazer?

— É evidente que nunca chegarei a lugar nenhum enquanto eles acreditarem que eu continuo a ser o menino mimado e irresponsável que costumava ser — disse Inuyasha.

— Eu sei que levava uma vida desregrada, cometi um monte de erros e arrependo-me, mas não sou mais aquele menino. Assumi a responsabilidade de todos os erros cometidos e segui adiante. Agora tudo que pretendo é que tanto o conselho, quanto todas as outras pessoas, reconheçam isso.

— É difícil mudar as expectativas que os outros têm em relação a nós — disse Kagome, pensando na própria família. Desde que se entendia por gente, ela era a irmã simples, prática, em quem os outros confiavam para resolver e lidar com qualquer problema. Não conseguia supor que Belinda ou Rin a vissem de outro jeito. Mesmo ela, agora, não conseguia se _ver _diferente.

— Estamos sendo rotulados como certo tipo de pessoa muito cedo, às vezes fica difícil saber se somos mesmo aquela pessoa ou se tornamos aquela pessoa simplesmente porque todo mundo espera isso de nós.

— E_xatamente. _— Os olhos de Inuyasha se iluminaram de alívio, quando se voltou para fitá-la. Era a primeira pessoa a compreendê-lo.

— Meu pai sempre me viu como um irresponsável e eu me comportei assim por muito tempo — contou.

— Eu me formei, mas todo mundo presumiu que eu ganhei o diploma de bandeja. Sabia que se arranjasse um emprego, eles achariam a mesma coisa, que tudo me vinha de mão beijada. Meu pai não me confiou nenhuma responsabilidade na Taisho's, então eu acabei me metendo em enrascadas, assumindo riscos desnecessários, comportando-me mal e em geral, vivendo segundo as expectativas do meu pai.

Kagome se remexeu, desconfortável. Nunca se dera ao trabalho de pensar nos motivos que haviam levado Inuyasha a se comportar daquela maneira. Agira como todo mundo, acusando-o com base nas aparências e presumindo que todo mundo nadando em dinheiro e muito bonito levava a existência na flauta.

Inuyasha meneava a cabeça, pesarosamente, ao lembrar-se do passado.

— O problema é que a exclusiva busca de diversão e farra acaba cansando depois de um tempo. Não era um estilo de vida muito satisfatório. Um dia percebi que havia me cansado. Sabia que nunca mudaria a opinião do meu pai, mas podia mudar a minha a meu próprio respeito.

Ela o examinou atenciosamente. Mudar a opinião a respeito de si própria não era tão fácil quanto parecia.

— E como conseguiu isso?

— Fui trabalhar como voluntário montando pequenos projetos financeiros na África Ocidental. Não sou um completo inútil — disse, interpretando, sem dificuldade, a expressão atônita de Kagome. — Estudei Economia na faculdade e, acredite ou não, li alguns livros...

— Eu sei, mas... — Kagome achara que ele diria ter passado, um tempo viajando ou feito algum curso da moda, de crescimento pessoal, por exemplo. Ergueu as mãos num gesto impotente incapaz de expressar seus pensamentos.

— Eu não fazia ideia — acabou por dizer.

— Ninguém faz. Todos acreditam que andei me divertindo nos últimos quatro anos.

Tendo presumido exatamente a mesma coisa, Kagome teve a gentileza de corar.

— Não consigo imaginá-lo na África.

— Por que não?

— Por causa do jeito como se veste, suponho. — Apontou para ele. Mesmo usando jeans e camisa esporte, ele estava impecável. — Você está sempre tão... Bem-vestido.

Ele pareceu se divertir.

— Não acharia isso se tivesse me visto lá, posso lhe garantir. Talvez não, mas podia apostar que ele nunca daria a impressão de estar suado, gosmento, amassado e empoeirado, como ela certamente daria se tivesse que trabalhar debaixo de um sol escaldante, num clima tropical.

— Como foi à experiência?

— Na África? Eu adorei. — A voz de Inuyasha demonstrava entusiasmo. — Encontrei tanta gente maravilhosa... Aprendi tanto. Foi a melhor coisa que já fiz na vida.

Kagome tentou imaginá-lo num vilarejo empoeirado africano, mas não conseguiu. Para ela, ele parecia sempre saído de um anúncio de roupas de grife. Ele voltara a se recostar no encosto da cadeira, as pernas compridas estendidas e cruzadas na altura dos tornozelos. As mangas arregaçadas da camisa revelavam braços fortes cobertos de uma penugem escura, e o colarinho aberto deixava à mostra o peito moreno e musculoso.

Os olhos esquadrinharam lhe o perfil, as linhas marcadas do queixo, os lábios bem desenhados e um calor perturbador tomou vulto lá no fundo de seu ser. Ele era tão forte, tão sólido. Como podia tê-lo considerado como um mero cabide de roupas? Definitivamente não era um cara indisciplinado que só tinha um charme irresistível ... Agora ? Sem dúvida, um homem vigoroso cujo magnetismo ia muito além das roupas que usava.

De súbito ofegante, Kagome obrigou-se a desviar o olhar.

— Por que voltou se gostava tanto de viver na África? — Surpreendentemente, sua voz soou perfeitamente normal.

— Meu pai morreu. — A fisionomia de Inuyasha entristeceu-se. — Temos isso em comum. Nós dois perdemos nossos pais recentemente. Independentemente de suas dúvidas a meu respeito, ele deixou de herança o controle do Grupo Taisho's. Gostaria de ter voltado antes do seu falecimento para que ele pudesse constatar como eu mudei e o quanto aprendi, mas sempre achamos que ainda temos muito tempo pela frente...

A voz sumiu; ele ergueu o ombro como se tentasse afastar o arrependimento.

— Achei que ele estivesse tão desapontado comigo que tivesse tomado outras providências, mas ele acreditava no dever e na família e talvez quisesse me dar uma chance.

— Quem sabe simplesmente o amasse e quisesse deixar para você tudo o que possuía?

Inuyasha deu um sorrisinho torto.

— Talvez. De um jeito ou de outro, ele confiou o grupo a mim. Hoje a minha responsabilidade é manter o sucesso da empresa. Preciso fazer isso por ele, e quero fazer isso por mim. Não havia me dado conta do quanto à empresa significa para mim, até voltar. Suponho que esteja no meu sangue.

— Deve ter sido um contraste enorme assumir o comando de uma empresa como a Taisho depois de ter trabalhado em vilarejos — comentou, ainda tentando encarar esse novo e perturbador traço de sua personalidade. Estava impressionadíssima.

Preferia não saber o que ele fizera nos últimos quatro anos. Preferia continuar a vê-lo como um cara mimado e superficial. Preferia não ter notado a veia palpitar em seu pescoço, a textura da pele e a força daquele corpo magro, forte e alto. Era mais fácil antes. — Engolindo em seco, lembrou a si mesma com firmeza que estava ali numa incumbência profissional, mesmo que o local de trabalho fosse o jardim ensolarado de um café. Aquilo era seu trabalho e Inuyasha seu chefe. Seria inconveniente sentir atração física ou mental por ele.

Inconveniente e totalmente desproposital.

Era deprimente dar-se conta de que corria o risco de se tornar um cliché ambulante. Com certeza sabia o erro de se apaixonar pelo chefe, por mais atraente que ele fosse. E com certeza — _com certeza mesmo _— sabia que não fazia o menor sentido ter esperança de que ele a achasse atraente.

Caia na real, Kagome. Você não é Rin. Você é sem graça puritana e prática, e não há a menor possibilidade de um homem como Inuyasha Taisho vê-la a não ser como uma eficiente secretária. Não seja tola.

— Foi e ainda é — afirmou Inuyasha, triste, lembrando-se do choque cultural inicial em seu primeiro dia na Taisho.

Para alívio de Kagome, ele parecia não perceber seu nervosismo. Talvez estivesse acostumado às mulheres ficarem com os joelhos bambos quando ele se encontrava por perto. A ideia de arriscar-se a vir a ser mais uma em meio àquela multidão de admiradoras causou-lhe um calafrio na espinha.

_Não _se comportaria como todas as outras. Se tudo o que ele buscava era uma assistente eficiente, era isso o que ela seria.

— Mas não vou desistir — continuava ele. — Sei que os membros do conselho ficam sentados como urubus esperando que eu cometa um erro para poderem assumir, mas não vou permitir que isso aconteça. — A mandíbula contraiu-se numa linha resoluta. — Eles acham que ainda sou o cara que meu pai acreditava que eu fosse até o final da sua vida. Preciso provar o quanto estão enganados.

— E como fará isso? — Kagome sentia orgulho do tom calmo. Reassumira o controle após aquele embaraçoso deslize que atribuía a seus hormônios. Devia estar com tensão pré-menstrual. Não costumava ser tão boba.

— eu vou me casar.

_Casar?_ — Contradizendo a afirmação de que reassumira o controle, o coração de Kagome quase saiu pela boca, realizou um impressionante salto mortal e aterrissou novamente no local de destino

— Parabéns — conseguiu pronunciar, após um segundo.

— Não sabia que estava noivo.

— Não estou — disse Inuyasha. — Ainda. Mas gostaria de estar.

— Ele sorriu para ela. — É aí que você entra.

Pronto, lá se foi o coração dela novamente a bater descompassado no peito. Não seja ridícula, disse a si mesma. Inuyasha não estava sugerindo casar-se com _você._

— Acho que não entendi — disse, cautelosamente.

Inuyasha ajeitou-se na cadeira.

— Voltei para assumir o Grupo Taisho's e estou contente por isso — afirmou. — A empresa e seu êxito são importantes para mim. O problema não é a minha capacidade, e sim tentar fazer com que as pessoas me levem a sério e reconheçam minha mudança. Sinto como se batesse com a cabeça na parede, esperando que os diretores da minha empresa reconheçam quem eu passei a ser e não me vejam ainda como a pessoa que eu era quatro anos atrás.

— Pode demorar ainda algum tempo até que eles mudem de opinião. — Kagome parecia em dúvida.

— Eu sei, mas não quero esperar trinta anos até eles finalmente entenderem. Preciso tomar uma atitude drástica agora. É aí que entra o casamento.

— Não entendo como — admitiu. — Afinal não vai se casar com os diretores.

— Trata-se de mudar a percepção deles a meu respeito — disse Inuyasha. — Se eu demonstrar estar mais centrado, acho que isso fará uma grande diferença. Já tenho 35 anos. Estou disposto a sossegar e ser levado a sério. Minha avó me cobrou isso quatro anos atrás, mas eu ainda levava uma vida muito agitada. Agora mudei. Quero me casar, constituir família, concentrar-me em tornar a Taisho's ainda melhor.

— Então qual é o problema?

— Não consigo encontrar ninguém com quem possa me casar — Kagome riu.

— Estou falando sério.

— Ah, por favor. Você é o solteiro mais cobiçado da Inglaterra! Deve ter filas de candidatas. — Rin, por exemplo, Se prontificaria a entrar na fila, refletiu.

— Esse é o problema — comentou Inuyasha. — Claro que conheço várias mulheres, mas nenhuma delas tem o perfil da mulher com quem quero me casar.

Quando Kagome ergueu as sobrancelhas, ele prosseguiu.

— Desde que voltei para casa, sou sempre convidado para as mesmas festas, onde encontro as mesmas pessoas com quem costumava conviver, mas não tenho mais paciência para elas. Não posso acreditar que minha vida se resumia àquilo, a uma infindável sessão de eventos sociais. Isso não me satisfaz — disse. — Estou à procura de algo mais... Mais _interessante, alguém _mais interessante.

— Bem, isso não deve ser tão difícil assim — afirmou Kagome. Era difícil acreditar que alguém como Inuyasha pudesse ficar sozinho por muito tempo.

— Eu também achei que não seria — disse, com franqueza — mas com certeza não é tão fácil quanto eu imaginava. O problema é que só sou convidado para festas em que os _paparazzi _se plantam do lado de fora da porta, e todos só se preocupam em serem vistos e em serem celebridades. Não quero me casar com uma modelo ou com uma artista de TV ou uma jovem herdeira que só pensa em festas. Se vou passar o resto da vida com alguém, quero que ela seja alguém com um pouco mais de personalidade, dona de suas próprias ambições, opiniões, interesses. Quero que seja uma pessoa séria, e pessoas sérias não frequentam as mesmas festas para as quais sou convidado no momento.

Puxa vida. A situação não parecia favorável a Rin. Mas quem era ela para criticar? Uma funcionária temporária que trabalhava à noite como garçonete, usando roupa de gatinha não preenchia os requisitos da pessoa séria que ele buscava

Kagome ficou satisfeita por ter decidido não cometer nenhuma tolice, como se apaixonar por Inuyasha. Se ele tinha uma coisa em mente, com certeza não seria ninguém parecida com ela.

— Então decidi tomar minhas providências — anunciou Inuyasha.

— Sei que a mulher da minha vida encontra-se em algum lugar.

Só preciso parar de ficar à espera de esbarrar com ela e sair à procura. _Então, _quando eu encontrá-la, preciso persuadi-la a não acreditar no que dizem a meu respeito.

Pessoalmente, Kagome não via problema no que ele dizia. Poucas mulheres, por mais inteligentes que fossem, ficariam imunes a um homem bonito, solteiro, heterossexual e rico, principalmente se ele tinha interesse em compromissos sérios.

Mas ela não fora contratada para lustrar o ego do chefe.

— Então, quando você encontrar uma mulher séria, vai pedi-la em casamento?

— Claro que não — retrucou. — Tudo de que preciso é ter a chance de conhecer mais pessoas e espero encontrar alguém que eu ache interessante e atraente. Quero tentar mudar a percepção das pessoas a meu respeito. Entendeu o propósito do baile? Quero convidar mulheres sérias.

— Para quê? Para inspecioná-las como se estivesse num bufe e então decidir qual sua preferida? — perguntou, nada impressionada.

— Conhece algum outro jeito de conhecer mulheres sérias? — perguntou, sensatamente. — E não vou convidar apenas mulheres, é claro. Não sou assim tão estúpido. Tenho interesse em conhecer pessoas diferentes, interessantes. É pedir demais?

— Não acha que isso vai reforçar sua reputação como um cara que só se interessa por festas? Afinal, dar um baile é uma ideia bastante frívola.

Estou pensando no baile como uma ponte entre meus dois mundos — disse Inuyasha. — Eu ainda gosto de gente, de festas, mas não só disso. Com certeza convidarei alguns amigos glamorosos, mas os convidados não serão todas celebridades de cabeça oca. Quero que as pessoas saibam que tenho um lado sério também.

— Claro, é uma festa — prosseguiu, surpreso com a ansiedade em convencer Kagome de que o baile era uma ótima ideia — mas também será um evento para coletar fundos em benefício dos projetos nos quais trabalhei na África. Uma causa séria vai atrair gente séria, _mulheres _sérias, mulheres de verdade, que trabalham mas não tão sérias a ponto de não apreciarem a diversão. Então convidarei mulheres que trabalham em financeiras, advogadas, médicas, engenheiras, publicitárias, professoras e jornalistas — as mulheres responsáveis. Você entendeu...

Entre todas essas profissionais eficientes e interessantes, devia haver alguma que fosse também atraente, meiga e disposta a se apaixonar, com certeza.

— Na pior das hipóteses, levantaremos fundos para uma ótima causa.

Inuyasha calou-se. Kagome entenderia como isso era importante para ele?

— Por isso tem de ser muito bem organizado. Quero que você pense em tudo, mande os convites certificando-se de que pessoas de várias áreas compareçam. Também preciso que você faça contato com o pessoal encarregado dos projetos na África e certifique-se de que o dinheiro seja aplicado onde for mais necessário.

— É um trabalho de muito mais responsabilidade do que imaginei — disse Kagome devagar, ainda não totalmente convencida da ideia, mas incapaz de pensar em alguma objeção.

— Será uma ótima experiência se quiser melhorar o seu currículo — declarou, dando um sorrisinho maroto.

— Tem razão — disse Kagome, esforçando-se por resistir-lhe ao charme.

Inuyasha se levantou.

— Bem, a primeira providência é encontrar o local para o baile, então vamos ver o salão em Park e de lá seguiremos em frente.

Taisho Park não era a monstruosidade descrita por Inuyasha, mas pessoalmente era imensa. Uma ampla mansão vitoriana, construída no estilo gótico, com torres retas, um imponente portão e parcialmente cobertos pela hera. O que faltava a casa em beleza, sobrava em espaço. Duas imensas alas ladeavam a fachada central.

— Caramba! — exclamou Kagome quando o carro estacionou na estrada de cascalho. Estava acostumada a casas grandes, mas essa era bem diferente.

Inuyasha gargalhou.

— É de gosto duvidoso, eu sei, mas me sinto muito bem aqui.

— Vai se mudar para cá quando casar?

Ele colocou as mãos no volante e olhou a casa.

— Não tinha pensado nisso, para ser sincero — disse, lentamente. — Depende da minha avó e de como ela se der com minha mulher. Ela pode ser um pouco, digamos, intimidante, mas o ladrar em geral é pior que a mordida.

Um monte de cachorrinhos pulou, fazendo festa, quando uma sorridente governanta os encaminhou à ensolarada sala de estar com vista para os jardins localizados nos fundos da casa. Resmungando entre os dentes, Inuyasha desviou-se dos cachorros para cumprimentar a avó que, ao vê-los, levantou-se da poltrona. Kagome parou para fazer carinho nos cachorros.

Quando conseguiu se desembaraçar dos efusivos cumprimentos, Kaede Taisho já cumprimentara o neto e a observava com olhar agudo. A mão exibia diamantes cintilantes. Apesar dos olhos caídos e embaçados, era possível constatar, pelo formato do rosto, que devia ter sido linda na juventude.

— Kagome está aqui encarregada de uma missão especial — explicou Inuyasha ao apresentá-las. — Decidi que você tem razão; chegou a hora de me casar.

As sobrancelhas de Kaede ergueram-se abruptamente e voltou-se para examinar Kagome mais uma vez.

Não é comigo — disse Kagome, apressadamente, suspendendo as duas mãos. — Fui apenas contratada para ajudar!

— Estou planejando um baile, Kaede — Inuyasha começou a explicar o plano à avó, que o ouvia atentamente. Quando ele terminou, ela olhou Kagome.

— Hum... — foi tudo que disse.

— Ainda temos tempo de olhar o salão de bailes antes do almoço? — perguntou Inuyasha.

— Claro, claro, podem ir. — Acenou com a mão demonstrando, irritação. — Mas não se atrasem.

— Ela gostou de você — disse Inuyasha ao conduzi-la ao salão.

— Baseado em quê afirma uma coisa dessas?

—Ela observava enquanto você conversava com aqueles cachorrinhos barulhentos.

— Eles não são barulhentos. Estavam apenas sendo amigáveis,

— Isso é o que ela diz.

Inuyasha parou e abriu as portas duplas.

— Este é o salão de bailes. Que tal? Lentamente, Kagome entrou.

Ocupando quase o comprimento inteiro de uma das alas, o salão exibia janelas que cobriam toda a parede e davam para um terraço, de onde se descia uma escadaria até o jardim. As paredes eram de cor creme; o piso, envernizado. Grãos de poeira dançavam sob a luz do sol que entrava pelas janelas, embaçando o brilho dos candelabros.

O aposento inteiro parecia revelar os fantasmas dos bailes do passado e, ao franzir os olhos, Kagome quase conseguiu ver os casais rodopiarem no salão, ouvir a música e o roçar dos vestidos de seda, sentir o aroma de perfume no ar e o _frisson _dos corpos movendo-se ao mesmo ritmo, as palmas das mãos unidas.

— É perfeito — murmurou.

Inuyasha deixou escapar um suspiro. Não havia percebido o quanto desejara que ela gostasse do salão.

— Vamos precisar de um conjunto.

Kagome anuiu com a cabeça, ainda enlevada com a atmosfera

— Seria maravilhoso ter um baile tradicional com uma orquestra. É uma pena que ninguém mais saiba valsar atualmente — comentou.

— Eu sei — protestou Inuyasha.

— _Você _sabe?

— Claro. Você não sabe?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Nunca aprendi a dançar.

— Vou lhe ensinar — disse Inuyasha, pegando-lhe a mão antes que ela tivesse tempo de protestar, e conduzindo-a até o centro do salão.

— Ah, não... — Kagome perdeu o ar quando ele a puxou para si, sorridente, e a segurou pela cintura. — Eu não quis dizer...

Ele lhe ignorou os protestos.

— Provavelmente vai achar difícil — disse, amistosamente. — Basta me acompanhar. Pelo menos dessa vez, você não vai ser a pessoa que assume toda a responsabilidade e decide o que fazer.

— Escute aqui... — começou, mas o resto do protesto morreu em seus lábios, de tão nervosa com a mão cálida a tocá-la, com a proximidade do corpo, com a sensação da mão pressionada contra sua cintura mantendo-a perto dele.

— Relaxe — ordenou. — Você está tensa demais.

Claro que estava tensa! Como poderia não estar quando o coração batia desgovernado, os nervos estavam à flor da pele o corpo inteiro trepidava com a proximidade?

Inuyasha sentia como ela era esbelta e como estava tensa em seus braços. Ela se recusou a fitá-lo nos olhos. Não era justo provocá-la, mas ela cheirava a frescor e a pureza. Quando ele baixou o olhar, viu o arco das sobrancelhas unidas numa linha de desaprovação, o bater dos cílios nos olhos semicerrados, o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes. Então, sentiu um aperto diante da visão.

Cantarolando em tom desafinado, rodopiou com Kagome pelo salão empoeirado.

Não precisa pensar — garantiu-lhe. — Apenas acompanhe meus passos.

A situação era tão ridícula que, logo a seguir, Kagome se pôs rir. Ridícula e, ao mesmo tempo, mágica e divertida. Como era fantástico rodopiar sem parar pelo salão empoeirado... Tão logo parou de tentar impor o ritmo e simplesmente se entregou, deixando que ele a conduzisse, dançar ficou muito mais fácil.

Ofegava e ainda ria quando Inuyasha a girou numa última volta e a deixou, mantendo a mão dela presa na sua, para poder fazer uma reverência.

— Pronto — disse com voz firme, nada ofegante. — Não foi tão difícil assim.

Os olhos se encontraram por um momento e Kagome sentiu o coração palpitar num ritmo alarmante.

— Não me parece que estamos cuidando da organização do baile — disse, tentando soar ríspida, embora a voz saísse alta e tensa.

— Estamos apenas entrando no clima — disse Inuyasha, abalado com a inesperada sensação de desejo. Surpreendentemente, o corpo esbelto e quente parecia encaixar-se à perfeição em seus braços e parecia que ali era seu lugar. Quando ela riu para ele, sentiu um aperto no coração.

— Você estava começando a pegar o jeito — disse ele. — Imagine do que seria capaz se tivesse música. Você tem que reservar uma dança para mim no baile.

— Eu não vou dançar — disse Kagome, finalmente puxando a mão e recuando. — Vou estar a trabalho, esqueceu? E você à procura de uma noiva.

Por um momento, Inuyasha tinha se esquecido do objetivo do baile. Ela tinha razão.

— Isso mesmo — confirmou. Fez-se uma breve pausa.

— Bem — disse ele, animado. — Vamos perguntar a Kaede se pode nos emprestar seu salão.

Almoçaram das numa extremidades da enorme sala de jantar, onde retratos dos ancestrais de Inuyasha os fitavam com ar solene.

— Normalmente não almoço aqui — explicou Kaede —, mas é importante manter os padrões de elegância quando recebo visitas.

— Vó não sou visita — disse Inuyasha, bem-humorado.

— Kagome é. — A avó a inspecionou com um olhar profundo desconcertante ao desdobrar o guardanapo. — Higurashi? — Algum parentesco com os Higurashi das lojas de departamento?

— Isso mesmo, só que infelizmente não existem mais lojas.

— Nesse caso, eu me lembro do seu pai. Um rapaz encantador, mas não muito determinado. — Os olhos de Kaede estreitaram-se num esforço de memória. — Ele não se casou com uma das meninas da família Tatton? Eram quatro, se não me engano, todas lindas, mas uma delas de temperamento difícil.

O sorriso de Kagome não se desvaneceu.

— Minha mãe — disse e Inuyasha piscou para ela. — Ela fugiu com um treinador de cavalos de corrida quando eu tinha 12 anos.

Qualquer um ficaria constrangido com a indiscrição, mas não a avó de Inuyasha. Sem um pingo de constrangimento, Kaede observou, pensativa, o rosto de Kagome.

— Que eu me lembre, você não se parece com seus pais.

— Não pareço, não. Entretanto, minhas duas irmãs são lindas.

— Você teve sorte. Tem personalidade. — Kaede voltou-se para o neto. — Por que não se casa com Kagome?

— Kaede! — Inuyasha lançou um olhar envergonhado para Kagome. — Ela é minha assistente, não minha namorada!

— Você disse que queria se casar, não disse?

— Bem, sim, eu disse, mas...

— Qual a finalidade de ter toda essa despesa e trabalho com um baile se tem uma jovem perfeita bem na sua frente?

Kagome, até certo ponto, divertia-se ao vê-lo ser pressionado pela avó autoritária, mas ao ver um músculo saltando na mandíbula de Inuyasha, decidiu ter chegado a hora de intervir.

— Agradeço por ter pensado em mim — disse, educadamente , mas não quero me casar com Inuyasha.

Por que não? — Kaede pareceu seriamente ofendida. — ele é honesto, saudável e não é um idiota como aparenta ser! Tem um bocado de dinheiro, também. Ele seria um bom partido para você.

Embora tentasse evitar, Inuyasha acabou sorrindo.

— Pare com isso, Kaede. Você está me deixando encabulado! Vai acabar me deixando convencido com todos esses elogios.

Kagome reprimiu o sorriso.

— Tenho certeza de que será um excelente marido, mas não para mim. Tenho outros planos.

— Você já tem alguém?

— Não — admitiu —, mas não quero morar em Londres. Estou economizando para fazer obras em uma velha casa na praia. Vou morar lá, montar meu próprio negócio e ser independente. Não creio que esse estilo de vida combine com Inuyasha.

— Peço desculpas pela minha avó — disse Inuyasha, quando saíram depois do almoço.

— Ela é um bocado direta.

— Eu não me importei — disse, prendendo o cinto de segurança. — Eu gostei dela.

Fez-se silêncio por um momento. Inuyasha ligou o carro e desceu a comprida avenida de árvores seculares. Trazia o cenho levemente cerrado.

— É verdade o que disse? Ela o olhou surpresa.

— A respeito de quê?

— A respeito de não ter ninguém.

— Ah, isso? — Ela se recostou no banco. — Claro. Quanto tempo você acha que "alguém" dura depois que põe os olhos na minha irmã? Eu costumava receber um bocado de convites para sair, mas todos os candidatos a namorados em geral só queriam conhecer Rin ou Belinda, enquanto ela era solteira. Acabei desistindo de aceitar os convites.

— Você quer dizer que nunca teve um namorado?

— Bem, tive o Keith. Eu o conheci quando fui para a universidade. Como era de se prever, eu renegava minhas origens e escolhi alguém que eu sabia que não seria aprovado pelo meu pai. Keith era socialista e levava a política muito a sério. Kagome ainda mantinha no rosto um sorriso irônico.

— Eu tinha certeza absoluta de que ele ficaria imune a Belinda, que na época era a jovem mais popular da cidade. Rin, felizmente, ainda estava na escola. Porém, bastou Keith olhar uma vez para Belinda e pronto. Jurei nunca mais levar ninguém lá em casa depois disso, mas foi então que precisei abandonar o curso e começar a trabalhar na empresa da família no ano seguinte, e desde então nada mais aconteceu.

Inuyasha a olhou espantado.

— Então você desistiu dos homens?

— Não. Estou apenas sendo realista. Não sou o tipo de mulher capaz de virar a cabeça dos homens. E ótimo pensar que um dia encontrarei alguém que não se importe com minha aparência, mas enquanto isso tenho outras prioridades — disse, resoluta. — Tenho meu sonho.

— Reformar a casa velha no litoral? — Inuyasha não parecia muito impressionado.

— É tudo que me interessa no momento. Por que acha que aceitei empregos temporários e passo as noites carregando bandejas de canapés? Eu odeio Londres — disse Kagome, exibindo mais paixão do que ele jamais vira. — Não consigo respirar em Londres, além de todas as péssimas recordações que carrego da cidade. Não vejo a hora de deixá-la para trás.

No final da avenida, eles passaram pela guarita dos seguranças e atravessaram os imponentes portões que o bisavô de Inuyasha mandara erguer para mostrar ao mundo que ele obtivera êxito. Inuyasha esperou um trator passar e depois se dirigiu a uma estradinha estreita.

— Se odeia tanto Londres, por que não se muda logo? Kagome suspirou.

— Porque sou prática demais. Herdei a casa da minha madrinha, mas ela está em péssimas condições. Não me importo em viver sem luxo, mas preciso providenciar as reformas básicas e custa dinheiro. Posso ganhar mais em Londres do que em qualquer outra cidade e, enquanto conseguir viver no apartamento de Rose, pagando um aluguel baixíssimo, posso poupar o que ganho como garçonete. Além do mais, preciso de algum dinheiro para sobreviver até montar meu negócio.

— Que tipo de negócio tem em mente? Kagome desviou o olhar.

— Não sei — admitiu, encabulada. — Faz parte de um futuro distante para que eu possa fazer planos concretos. Não quero pensar quanto tempo ainda levarei até poder me mudar de Londres, então decidi deixar a ideia de molho por enquanto. Eu quase nunca vou a Whitestones. A casa fica muito isolada e só se chega lá de carro. Não tenho condições de alugar um no momento.

— Então melhor irmos agora — disse Inuyasha, ao chegarem na estrada principal. — Para que lado vou?

— Fica a quilômetros daqui! — protestou Kagome, embora a possibilidade de ver Whitestones de novo a deixasse ansiosa.

— Não pode ser tão longe. Concordamos em ir pela costa — comentou. —Ainda são 13h30. É cedo demais para voltar, e tarde demais para fazermos alguma coisa de útil com o tempo que nos resta, se voltarmos.

— Bem, se você quer... — Sucumbindo à tentação, Kagome inclinou-se e apontou para a direita. — Por ali.

Quanto mais se aproximavam da costa, mais ela se animava.

Fazia tempo que não ia a Whitestones. Desde que Rose a levara num dia de frio insuportável, pouco depois do Natal. Estava entusiasmada com a ideia de ver o chalé novamente.

Inuyasha simulava preocupação quando ela lhe dava instruções para seguir por estradinhas sinuosas.

— Aonde estamos indo, Kagome? Tenho a sensação de estar dirigindo rumo ao fim do mundo.

— Eu disse que era isolada.

Bota isolada nisso! Kagome mostrou onde estacionar num terreno gramado perto de um portão. Se ele estacionasse bem junto ao meio-fio, outro carro poderia passar... Embora Inuyasha não pudesse imaginar um motivo que justificasse alguém passar por ali. Ele se esticou e olhou ao redor ao sair do carro.

— Onde fica o chalé?

— Lá em cima. — Kagome apontou o campo. — Daqui em diante não dá para ir de carro; temos de ir a pé.

Ela atravessou o portão e cruzou o terreno. Inuyasha seguiu-a, cauteloso. Fazia um lindo dia de sol, mas a primavera fora chuvosa e o terreno ainda estava lamacento. Antes de chegar ao meio do caminho, a barra da calça estava respingada de lama e os sapatos bem engraxados, irreconhecíveis.

O estado dos escarpans de Kagome era muito pior.

— Puxa vida, acho que não estamos vestidos apropriadamente — disse, olhando para seu terninho bem-comportado e depois para Inuyasha, que fingia aborrecimento.

— Tomara que valha a pena — disse, mas ela percebeu o sorrisinho brincando nos cantos da boca e retribuiu o sorriso, de repente se sentindo absolutamente segura.

— Vai valer — prometeu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bom gente, mais um capítulo recém saído do forno para vcs!Espero q curtam e sempre apareçam deixando suas mensagens!<strong>_

Vamos aos coments:

**joanny**: Oi moça, espero que curta a história e deixe seus coments!

**BelieveDreamsComeTrue **: Vc vai rir mesmo, principalmente quanto ao nosso Inu sempre relembrar a história da máquina d cópias...muito hilária a parte da briga contra a máquina...espere e vc verá mais cenas do tipo!

* * *

><p><em>Ja ne<em>


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPITULO V**

Atravessaram uma ponte instável sobre um riacho, subiram um caminho ladeado por árvores e finalmente chegaram. Whitestones era uma casa comprida, baixa, compacta, com uma varanda envidraçada de onde se vislumbrava o mar, e um aglomerado de construções anexas nos fundos. Era muito bem situada, abrigada num rochedo, mas dando para uma deslumbrante extensão do Canal da Mancha.

Ah, sem dúvida o local e a vista eram espetaculares, mas Inuyasha ficou perplexo quando Kagome lhe mostrou a casa. Ela retirou a chave do esconderijo e abriu a porta com aparente orgulho. Dentro, a casa era úmida, empoeirada, suja e decadente. A pintura descascada, o emboço rachado. Não havia telefone, aquecimento, água, nem eletricidade.

— Dulcie, minha madrinha, usava um gerador e costumava bombear água manualmente — explicou Kagome.

— Espero que não esteja planejando fazer o mesmo.

— É claro que sim, até poder pagar as melhorias. Dulcie viveu aqui sozinha até os sessenta anos. Se ela podia, eu também posso.

— Mas Kagome... — Inuyasha começou a protestar, até lembrar-se de que o assunto não lhe dizia respeito.

— Eu sei que precisa de muitas reformas. — Kagome abriu a porta da varanda para poderem sentar nos degraus que davam no jardim. Ela notou o assombro de Inuyasha e tentou ver a casa com os olhos dele. Não estava em bom estado. Qualquer casa necessitava que vivessem nela, que cuidassem dela, mas o que ela podia fazer?

— Queria que você a conhecesse quando Dulcie morava aqui— disse. — Suponho que sempre tenha sido um pouco decadente mas era aconchegante, limpa e parecia sempre iluminada pelo sol.

A lembrança suavizou lhe a expressão. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e o queixo nas mãos.

— Eu adorava vir passar uns dias com ela. Sempre me surpreendo por meus pais a terem escolhido para minha madrinha. Ela não tinha nada em comum com eles. Acho que ela estudou com minha mãe, mas as duas não podiam ser mais diferentes. Na verdade, acho que minha mãe nunca veio aqui, mas se tiver vindo deve ter odiado. Kikyo e Rin vieram uma única vez. Acharam o lugar entediante e Dulcie excêntrica. Eu costumava vir sozinha, o que era perfeito para mim. Nunca me senti à vontade com a minha família — prosseguiu Kagome —, mas eu me sentia em casa aqui, com Dulcie. Ela nunca se importou com a minha aparência. Nunca me criticou por eu não me vestir apropriadamente ou por não passar horas cuidando do cabelo. Nunca esperou que eu arrumasse sua bagunça nem que acabasse conseguindo me convencer de alguma coisa. Sua única expectativa era que eu fosse eu mesma.

A voz ficou levemente embargada e quando Inuyasha a fitou, viu os lábios apertados formando uma fina linha.

— Ela me parece uma madrinha e tanto.

— Ela era maravilhosa. Sempre tive conversas interessantes com Dulcie — lembrou-se. — Ela nunca se dirigiu a mim com ar superior. Mesmo quando eu era pequenininha, lembro-me de ela me tratar como se eu fosse adulta. — Prosseguiu: — Entretanto, Dulcie preferia conviver com os animais a conviver com gente. Ela vivia recolhendo animais, cuidando deles até voltarem a ficar saudáveis. Lembrou-se desta casa cheia de gatos, de coelhos, de galinhas, de porcos-espinho e filhotes de pássaros... E, é claro, todo tipo de cachorro que você possa imaginar. Rafferty era o meu favorito.

Ela sorriu perdida nas lembranças.

— Era uma cruza de seter irlandês com outra raça qualquer e tinha sido abandonado na estrada. Eu amava aquele cachorro. Passeava horas com ele.

Inuyasha observou-lhe o perfil sonhador. Ela havia lhe contado mais sobre si mesma do que talvez percebesse. Tendo crescido como o patinho feio numa família de gente linda e egocêntrica, incluindo o pai, pelo que tudo dava a entender, não era nada surpreendente que ela se escondesse atrás dessa fachada prática, convencional e irritadiça.

Era estranho agora lembrar-se de como ela lhe parecera sem graça da primeira vez que a vira. Ao observá-la agora, sentada nos degraus em seu conjuntinho cinza, todo arrumadinho, com aquela blusinha branca de menina bem-comportada e os sapatos enlameados, percebia como ali, naquele lugar, ela adquiria novo brilho. Inuyasha identificara a mudança tão logo ela saltara do carro. Ele percebia que a musculatura tensa relaxara. Era como se o mar, o ar e a casa velha arruinada acendessem algo dentro dela. Kagome quase brilhava, pensou. Nunca seria bonita, mas ela o lembrava um pássaro de olhos cintilantes com uma plumagem desalinhada, cuja beleza das plumas só se observava quando examinada bem de perto.

Não, definitivamente ela não era bonita. Mesmo assim... Inuyasha lembrou-se de como era leve e delgada em seus braços quando ele a conduziu pelo salão empoeirado. As fragrâncias de pureza, de frescor ainda inundavam sua memória, bem como a risada e o sorriso que lhe iluminaram o rosto e, o mais perturbador, aquela sensação muito peculiar experimentada ao abraçá-la, de que estava agindo corretamente.

Inuyasha afastou o pensamento. Sinceramente, ele andava acalentando ideias muito estranhas.

— Você realmente pensa em morar aqui? — perguntou em tom de dúvida.

— É minha. Dulcie a deixou para mim quando morreu, três anos atrás.

— Foi uma pena ela não ter deixado também de herança algum dinheiro para tornar a casa habitável.

Kagome virou a cabeça diante do comentário.

— Eu nunca lhe contei os problemas que estávamos enfrentando na Higurashi — disse, o olhar transparente. — Tenho certeza que ela devia imaginar que eu teria muito dinheiro. Ela deixou uma fortuna para o centro de resgate de animais, mas sabia o quanto eu amava este lugar, e sempre lhe serei grata por me dar Whitestones.

Ela voltou a fitar o mar.

— Tudo começou a dar errado um pouco depois de Dulcie morrer. Por muito tempo eu me ocupei noite em dia em tentar manter a Higurashi em operação. Meu pai encontrava-se num estado desesperador; Kikyo e Rin simplesmente não compreendiam o que estava acontecendo e o motivo de não poderem mais receber suas mesadas. Eu precisei vender tudo que significava muito para elas: as casas, os cavalos, os quadros, os carros... — Kagome suspirou. — Foi um período horrível e a única coisa a que me agarrava era Whitestones. Não consigo explicar o que isso significou para mim.

Surgiu uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas de Inuyasha. Tinha a impressão de que Kagome tivera que cuidar de tudo sozinha. Por que sua família a deixara carregar todo o fardo sem ajuda? Não fora fácil para ela, nem na época, nem agora.

— Jamais considerou a hipótese de vender a casa? Pelo menos assim não precisaria passar suas noites trabalhando como garçonete.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Não sei se a casa vale muito. Você viu as condições em que se encontra. Não existe muita gente disposta a caminhar pelo campo para chegar em casa.

— Você podia construir uma estradinha.

— Talvez, mas eu teria que negociar com o fazendeiro. Levaria séculos e custaria uma fortuna. Quantos clientes em potencial se interessariam? E por que eu a venderia?

O queixo erguia-se teimoso, o que já se tornara familiar para Inuyasha.

— Não tem nada a ver com a Higurashi. É a única coisa que eu tive durante toda a minha vida, e não vou abrir mão dela.

— Então você vai deixar Londres para viver sozinha numa casa decrépita, a quilômetros de qualquer lugar, sem o mínimo de comodidade, e montar um negócio no qual ainda nem teve tempo de pensar?

O queixo ergueu-se outro milímetro.

— Não vou estar completamente sozinha. Vou ter um cachorro.

— Kagome Higurashi, não acredito que você possa sequer _pensar _em fazer algo tão temerário e totalmente fora de propósito — disse, mas a voz denotava um afeto inquestionável.

— Eu sei.

Ela _sabia. _Kagome virou a cabeça para olhar Inuyasha e foi invadida por uma sensação de ilusão. Ele realmente era incrivelmente bonito. Não precisava se esforçar para ser tão bonito. Difícil imaginar alguém que combinasse tão pouco com Whitestones quanto Inuyasha naquele momento, mas Kagome foi assaltada, de repente, por uma emoção incontrolável. Parecia que cada célula do seu corpo tinha consciência da presença dele _ali, _sentado a poucos centímetros, tão perto que ela poderia tocá-lo.

Não obstante parecer tão incompatível com o lugar, ele parecia relaxado: as pernas compridas dobradas, apoiadas nos degraus, os pulsos largos pendurados entre os joelhos e, mesmo assim, emanava vitalidade e virilidade. Aquelas mãos grandes a haviam segurado enquanto ele a conduzia numa valsa pelo salão. A quente palma da mão repousara em sua cintura, o aperto forte da outra mão ao redor dos seus dedos.

A lembrança causou-lhe uma contração na boca do estômago; Kagome obrigou-se a desviar o olhar. Não que isso ajudasse grande coisa. Não olhar as mãos dele significava olhar as linhas masculinas e atraentes do rosto, o queixo, a mandíbula, as maçãs do rosto, a boca linda e irônica sempre levantada nos cantos, e sentir imediatamente a boca ressecada diante da visão.

Sentindo o olhar dela sobre si, Inuyasha virou a cabeça e encontrou-lhe o olhar, e ela foi arrastada, indefesa, para as profundezas azuis escuras dos olhos, incapaz de desviar o olhar quando o oxigênio desapareceu do ar. Impossibilitada de respirar, Kagome ficou trêmula, atordoada e, apesar disso, encantada.

Nunca se sentira assim antes. A intensidade de seus sentimentos a assombrava. Como se dotada de uma percepção sobrenatural, sentia a aspereza do degrau de madeira onde estava sentada, o som do mar batendo nas rochas como nunca antes. O ar quente acariciava lhe os braços e o aroma salgado do ar misturava-se ao cheiro de grama e madeira.

Acima de tudo, sentia a presença do homem absurdamente atraente sentado ao seu lado, com aqueles olhos cintilantes e pecaminosos e aquela boca... Aah, aquela boca! Inuyasha Taisho era areia demais para seu caminhãozinho, Kagome tinha consciência, e no entanto, lhe parecia supernatural que ele estivesse ali, o que constituía, inexplicavelmente, parte da perfeição do momento. Sem aviso prévio, uma felicidade descontrolada abateu-se sobre ela, tão intensa e profunda que chegava a ser dolorosa.

Aquele momento era só seu e nunca o esqueceria.

— Eu sei — repetiu, ainda abalada. Finalmente, conseguiu desviar os olhos do seu rosto e riu, ainda tonta de alegria. — E uma loucura.

— Loucura total — concordou Inuyasha, mas ele também começou a rir. Com um misto de alívio e arrependimento, Kagome sentiu a terrível, maravilhosa intensidade se dissolver. — Gosto da ideia de que você não é sempre cuidadosa e lógica.

— Mas eu sou, exceto quando estou aqui.

— Então aqui é o lugar onde sempre deveria estar. Agradecida por sua compreensão, Kagome sorriu para ele quando se levantou.

— Vou mostrar a praia para você.

Eles seguiram a trilha pela costa até ela se transformar num riacho, de onde subiram nas pedras para alcançar a praia deserta que se estendia sob o penhasco na direção de Whitestones. Ondas suaves quebravam nas pedras antes de serem sugadas incansavelmente de volta para o mar.

Uma suave brisa despenteou lhe o cabelo, soltando fios do prendedor de cabelos. As mechas contornaram lhe o rosto, roçando-lhe as maçãs. Ela ergueu a mão para afastá-las. Os pés pisavam nas rochas, mas era difícil caminhar ali de salto alto.

Kagome acabou soltando uma exclamação frustrada.

— Não dá para usar esses sapatos na praia — disse, curvando-se para retirá-los. — Vire de costas só um minuto.

— Por quê?

— Quero tirar minha meia-calça.

— Com certeza estou conhecendo um outro lado de sua personalidade hoje — disse ele, dando-lhe as costas, obediente, para tirar também os sapatos e meias enquanto Kagome se livrava da meia-calça.

Enrolando a bainha da calça, Inuyasha a seguiu e desceram até a estreita faixa de areia áspera pertinho do mar, onde era mais fácil caminhar do que sobre as rochas irregulares.

— Você vai se molhar — avisou Kagome quando as ondas quebraram a seus pés e enroscaram-se em seus tornozelos.

— Não dá para ir à praia sem molhar os pés.

Inuyasha estava adorando ver a séria e comportada Kagome Higurashi passeando descalça pela praia, os sapatos pendurados em uma das mãos, o cabelo finalmente escapulindo daquele horrível e austero penteado que insistia em usar. Quando ela se voltou sorridente para ele, parecia tão feliz que o coração dele parou de bater por um segundo.

Um único segundo. Inuyasha recobrou-se com tamanha rapidez que quase conseguiu se convencer de que nada havia acontecido.

Quase.

— Não vai se sentir só morando aqui? — perguntou. — E não venha me falar de cachorros!

— Antes só do que mal acompanhada — disse, após um minuto de silêncio. — Já sei no que dá viver com a pessoa errada.

— Seus pais?

Ela anuiu com a cabeça.

— Suponho que tenham se amado, mas acho que a atração que experimentavam um pelo outro era apenas física. Quando a paixão terminou, não passavam de dois estranhos que não gostavam muito um do outro, mas moravam na mesma casa. Eles costumavam brigar o tempo todo e se recriminavam.

Kagome cruzou os braços, os sapatos ainda pendurados na mão.

— Meu pai vivia alegando que minha mãe só se casara com ele por dinheiro, o que não deixava de ser verdade, e ela respondia aos gritos que ele só se casara com ela para ter seu título, o que também não deixava de ser verdade. Acho que, na realidade, eles gostavam de brigar. Os dois eram muito dramáticos e exagerados, então talvez isso satisfizesse a necessidade de chamar a atenção, mas para o resto da família era exaustivo. Na verdade, ficamos aliviadas quando mamãe finamente foi embora.

Inuyasha surpreendeu-se por conseguir imaginar Kagome, uma criancinha contida e reprimida, odiando as brigas e cenas constantes criadas pelos pais.

— Quantos anos tinha?

— Eu tinha 12, mas Rin tinha apenas oito anos de idade. Era ainda muito pequena. Ela sofreu muito.

Tampouco 12 anos era uma idade em que alguém soubesse lidar com a perda da mãe, pensou Inuyasha.

— Para Kikyo também foi horrível — acrescentou, sem se dar conta de que ele pensava em outra coisa. — Embora ela tivesse 14 anos, era a filha mais chegada à nossa mãe, e igualzinha a ela, fisicamente. Meu pai se sentiu terrivelmente humilhado, mas preferiu disfarçar e acabamos acostumadas com a sucessão de namoradas que ele arrumou, todas elas, por sinal, parecidíssimas com nossa mãe.

Pobre menina, pensou Inuyasha. Ele apostava que mesmo aos 12 anos, ela ficara responsável por cuidar das irmãs.

— Então vocês ficaram morando com seu pai e não com sua mãe.

— Em teoria. De vez em quando ficávamos um tempo com mamãe, mas nunca deu muito certo. Acho que nossa presença a fazia sentir-se velha. — Ela sorriu, sem muito humor. — Papai fez o que estava a seu alcance, mas para ele ser bom pai era nos mandar para escolas caras, mas não boas o bastante para nos preparar para conseguirmos bons empregos. Eram perfeitas para convivermos com gente da sociedade e sermos convidadas às melhores festas. Assim, poderíamos arrumar um casamento conveniente como o dele e o de minha mãe, e cometer os mesmos erros!

Kagome balançou a cabeça, soltando mais fiapos do rabo de cavalo.

— Ele ficou satisfeitíssimo quando Kikyo se casou com Charles, basicamente porque ele tem um título, mesmo que sem muita importância. Foi o casamento do ano. Provavelmente você recebeu convite — disse relanceando os olhos para Inuyasha que caminhava descalço a seu lado, parecendo impecável apesar da calça arregaçada nos tornozelos.

— Custou uma verdadeira fortuna, mas parece que valeu a pena — prosseguiu, incapaz de ocultar a ponta de amargura na voz. — As fotos do casamento foram publicadas em todas as revistas de fofocas. Todo mundo disse que foi um absoluto sucesso, então suponho que tenha sido. Pouco importa que o custo tenha sido o pingo d'água que causou o fechamento da empresa.

Com voz entrecortada, soando levemente culpada, murmurou:

— Sinto muito. Do jeito como falo, pareço até a raposa dizendo que as uvas estavam verdes, não acha? Eu devia estar contente por Kikyo. Ela está feliz e só isso importa. Ela leva a vida que sempre desejou, preocupada com empregadas e filhos, mesmo e sendo obrigada a aguentar Charles grasnando como um pato velho — Pronto, comecei de novo — recriminou-se. — Sempre me disseram que eu nunca me casaria se não aprendesse a controlar um pouco minha língua, como se isso fosse a pior coisa que pudesse acontecer comigo. Eu preciso ser mais gentil, mas foi tão frustrante ver meu pai jogar dinheiro fora quando a companhia enfrentava problemas tão sérios...

— Não me diga que a festa de casamento da sua irmã foi paga com o dinheiro da empresa.

— Meu pai tratava a Higurashi como uma conta bancária particular — disse Kagome, contrariada. — Ele achava que a empresa devia lhe proporcionar o estilo de vida ao qual tinha direito. Nunca pensou nas pessoas cujos empregos dependiam da empresa. Na verdade, acho que nunca se deu conta de que tudo que gostava de fazer, como sair para comer nos restaurantes mais caros, beber os melhores vinhos, comprar as camisas feitas na rua Jermyn, esquiar em Gstaad, todas essas coisas, _tudo _mesmo dependia da Higurashi.

Ainda era invadida pela frustração ao lembrar disso.

— Tentei mudar sua visão. Papai não se interessava pelos negócios, então ficou contente em passar para mim a maior parte das tarefas rotineiras da administração da empresa, mas assim que Kikyo anunciou o noivado perdi o controle. Ele decidiu que ela devia ter o melhor de tudo. — Foi uma extravagância obscena — Kagome estremeceu diante da lembrança. — Mal consigo pensar nisso: o vestido, os convites, as flores, a decoração das mesas, a comida, o champanhe, o recreador especial para as crianças... Tudo custava tão exageradamente caro.

— Em geral as festas de casamento são muito caras — comentou Inuyasha indulgentemente.

— Mas qual a necessidade disso tudo? — Kagome parou e observou um petroleiro afastar-se no horizonte. —A mim me parece que se você quer se casar, não deveria precisar de todo esse blábláblá. Deviam ser duas pessoas assumindo um compromisso entre si. Você não precisa de quinhentos convidados e uma frota de madrinhas e pajens.

— Você é muito rígida — disse Inuyasha, parando ao seu lado. —. O casamento é o dia mais importante da vida da maioria das pessoas. O que há de errado em desejar torná-lo especial?

— Pode ser, mas se um dia eu me casar seremos só eu e o homem que me ama — disse Kagome em tom de desafio. — Não vamos precisar de nada além da presença um do outro. Faremos uma cerimônia simples, depois viremos para cá e sentaremos na praia quando escurecer. Talvez tomemos champanhe e ouçamos o mar e simplesmente ficaremos juntinhos.

— E depois?

— Depois voltamos para White Stones e fazemos amor à noite inteira, sabendo que ao acordar na manhã seguinte o sol penetrará pelas janelas e passaremos o resto da vida juntos.

— Kagome, você é romântica! — O sorriso de Inuyasha demonstrava mais afeição do que deboche. — Nunca imaginei isso de você.

E lá ergueu-se o queixo num gesto que já se tornara familiar.

— E você não, suponho.

— Acho que não posso ser — confessou —, mas com certeza posso entender como o casamento idealizado por você é encantador. E o que você vestiria?

Ela o fitou, desconcertada com a abrupta pergunta.

— O quê?

— Você parece ter imaginado seu casamento nos mínimos detalhes. Só me perguntei o que usaria para tornar a ocasião especial. Ou vestiria um de seus terninhos bem-comportados e sem graça?

— Claro que não — respondeu, com uma nota de hesitação. — Não pensei no vestido — admitiu, após um momento. — Não dou muita importância a roupas.

Inuyasha inclinou a cabeça e a analisou.

— Acho que deveria usar um modelo de linhas simples, mas num tecido leve e bonito. Algo esvoaçante, de chiffon talvez, para torná-la etérea... Como uma sereia.

Kagome ficou encabulada por ser capaz de imaginar com tanta clareza o vestido descrito por Inuyasha, em sua voz profunda e calorosa.

_§e vou ficar parecida com uma sereia, devia carregar um buquê de algas. Que tal? — brincou, na tentativa de anular a súbita tensão na atmosfera.

— Flores do campo ficariam melhores — disse Inuyasha, inabalável.

— É claro, teria que deixar o cabelo solto. — Num impulso, estendeu a mão e tirou-lhe o elástico do rabo de cavalo. O cabelo caiu como uma cascata de seda. Era tão macio quanto ele imaginara. Ele deixou escapar um suspiro contido.

Ridiculamente abalado pela aparência de Kagome, ali parada, o sol cintilando em seus olhos e o cabelo jogado até os ombros, ele fez uma encenação simulando ser um cabelereiro enquanto tentava regularizar a respiração.

— Assim ficou melhor.

Ao perceber que tremia, Kagome arrancou-lhe o elástico das mãos e recuou, afastando-se da sedução das mãos ardentes.

— Obrigada pela dica — disse, odiando o fato de a voz trair o nervosismo. — Se um dia eu me casar, não esquecerei seu conselho. — Começou a caminhar na areia novamente. — Mas não conte com isso. Eu não me casarei até encontrar um homem que seja tudo para mim; um homem que não se sinta completo se não me tiver ao seu lado. Tenho consciência de que isso pode levar muito tempo — acrescentou, esperando dar um tom engraçado à observação, mas suspeitando de que simplesmente soasse esperançosa.

— Ah, então você acredita em contos de fadas? — Por que _ela _não conseguia imprimir às palavras aquele tom divertido? Pensou Kagome, ressentida. Esse era o tom exato que ela sonhara em obter.

— É isso ou nada. — Ao olhá-lo pelo canto do olho, viu que ele a observava com expressão indecifrável. — Imagino que você tampouco acredite em contos de fadas.

— Não, não acredito — disse Inuyasha. — Acho que toda essa história de amor eterno é exagerada, para ser sincero. Não estou afirmando que não aconteça. Meus pais viveram essa experiência. Eram tudo um para o outro, assim como no relacionamento que você sonha ter com seu marido.

— Você tem sorte de ter tido esse modelo em casa — comentou Kagome, incapaz de esconder a esperança na voz, dessa vez.

— Talvez. — Inuyasha soava duvidoso. — Visto de fora, sempre parece perfeito. Quando meus pais estavam juntos, era notório que faziam um enorme esforço para prestar atenção às outras pessoas, mesmo que se tratasse do filho. Eu sempre me senti sobrando, como se eu fosse um detalhe insignificante no casamento.

— Aposto que eles devem tê-lo amado muito — disse Kagome, levemente constrangida.

—Ah, claro — disse dando de ombros, indiferente. — Não fui negligenciado ou maltratado. Muito pelo contrário. Mas sempre soube que eles não precisavam de mim, não do modo como um necessitava do outro. Eu tinha a impressão de que nem prestavam atenção se eu me comportava bem ou mal... Então, é claro, eu me comportava mal quase todo o tempo. A clássica forma de chamar a atenção.

Ele deu uma risadinha curta que Kagome supôs ser de deboche, mas que demonstrava a mágoa da criança excluída da intensa relação compartilhada entre os pais.

— Meu pai ficou arrasado quando minha mãe faleceu — prosseguiu Inuyasha. — Nunca se recobrou. Fechou-se em si mesmo, tornou-se um viciado em trabalho egoísta e eu me ressenti. Apenas recentemente comecei a compreender que o motivo de ele se recusar a me passar qualquer responsabilidade era por recear delegar poderes. Talvez achasse que assim que parasse de trabalhar com tanto afinco, teria que enfrentar o vazio de sua vida e lembrar-se que sem minha mãe ele nada tinha.

— Ele tinha você. Inuyasha balançou a cabeça.

— Eu não era ela. Tinha apenas 15 anos e estava num colégio interno. Nunca tive a chance de construir um relacionamento íntimo com ele. Se eles fossem menos ligados um ao outro, a morte dela poderia significar uma aproximação entre nós. Mas, do jeito como era, eu não podia lhe oferecer qualquer consolo.

E o pai tampouco lhe oferecera qualquer conforto. O coração de Kagome apertou-se ao se dar conta de como Inuyasha, o menino indisciplinado e impulsivo, fora infeliz.

Num tácito consentimento, eles voltaram a parar e ficaram parados lado a lado, contemplando o mar enquanto as ondas batiam e enroscavam-se em seus pés.

— Se não quer o conto de fadas, que espécie de casamento procura? — perguntou, depois de um tempo.

Inuyasha não respondeu de imediato.

— Não procuro um caso de amor incrível — disse, finalmente.

—Acho que se fosse para me apaixonar, já teria acontecido. Tenho 35 anos e tive muitas namoradas. Gostava delas, as desejava, mas nunca _precisei _delas, nem elas de mim.

— Então o que vai procurar no baile quando todas as mulheres supostamente sérias comparecerem?

Inuyasha ficou desconcertado ao descobrir que não conseguia pensar com aqueles olhos verdes claros fixos nele. Como podia imaginar a noiva perfeita quando ela estava ali, parada ao seu lado? Quando tentou visualizar a mulher com quem gostaria de se casar, só obteve a imagem de Kagome, o que não ajudava em nada.

Ele precisava ser prático. Uma mulher determinada a se enfurnar num lugar como esse era-lhe totalmente inadequada. Ele precisava de alguém com quem pudesse partilhar sua vida em Londres.

— Alguém de quem eu goste da companhia — decidiu no final, consciente de que soava pouco convincente. —Alguém inteligente, culto, com uma carreira e seus próprios interesses. Espero que ela seja sofisticada, acho eu, e capaz de receber meus convidados. E atraente — acrescentou, demonstrando sinceridade. — Alguém que eu pudesse vir a amar, sem necessariamente sentir uma grande paixão. O relacionamento de meus pais não era saudável. Se eu tiver filhos, quero que eles se sintam parte da família, e não intrusos.

— Bem, não deve ser muito difícil encontrar alguém assim — disse Mirada, em tom brusco. — É muito mais fácil se a gente não procura o amor verdadeiro.

— Foi o que pensei — disse Inuyasha, mas de repente não lhe parecia assim tão fácil quanto antes.

— Então é melhor eu começar os preparativos para o baile.

— Kagome deu um sorriso luminoso. — O verão seria a época ideal. Todo mundo viaja em agosto, mas podemos tentar a segunda quinzena de julho. O que você acha?

— Se depender de mim, quanto antes melhor. Entretanto, já estamos em maio. Acha que você terá tempo suficiente para organizar tudo?

— Vai ser apertado — concordou, puxando o cabelo para trás, com determinação, e prendendo-o num rabo de cavalo. — Mas vai ter que dar.

Ela fitou Inuyasha e, num acordo mudo, voltaram-se e refizeram o caminho pela praia até onde ele deixara os sapatos e meias.

— Melhor esquecermos os dias como este por um tempo.

Inuyasha a viu prender o cabelo com uma ponta estúpida de tristeza. Lembrou-se da sensação do cabelo em seus dedos, de como a luz o transformara numa tonalidade cor de mel escura e o fizera brilhar como ouro. Do rosto de Kagome quando a brisa marinha tocava-lhe o rosto, os olhos ofuscados pelo sol.

Por que pensava nisso? Inuyasha reassumiu o controle. Na verdade, já estava mais do que na hora de encontrar uma noiva que lhe conviesse, decidiu. Queria uma mulher séria, serena, amável, e não impaciente e irritadiça como Kagome. Ela não era linda. _Não _era.

Mesmo que fosse perfeita — o que obviamente não era —, ela sonhava com um romance de conto de fadas. Para uma mulher tão prática, era absurdamente romântica, pensou. Ela parecia à última pessoa no mundo a acreditar em amor incondicional.

Inuyasha andou de cabeça baixa, observando a areia. Não podia imaginar um homem por quem Kagome pudesse se apaixonar. Obviamente teria que ser alguém insanamente arrumado, embora a menor ideia de elegância, que não se importasse em ficar todo babado por cachorros ou em atravessar um mar de lama para morar a quilômetros do nada sem o mínimo conforto.

Não, ela tinha razão. Não fazia sentido passarem mais nenhum dia como este. Eles buscavam mundos completamente opostos. Ele precisava se concentrar em encontrar alguém que se encaixasse em seus planos para levar uma vida serena; não em como Kagome andava ereta e graciosa ao seu lado na areia.

Inuyasha passou pelos portões e entrou na bem-vinda sombra proporcionada pelas castanheiras que ladeavam a avenida. Fazia um dia lindo, como da primeira vez em que ali fora com Kagome. Na ocasião, o baile não passava de uma ideia. Difícil acreditar que aconteceria naquela noite e que amanhã tudo estaria terminado.

Kagome passara a semana inteira em Kingston Park, cuidando com olhos de águia dos preparativos, para que Kaede não precisasse se ocupar de nada. Ele recebera um e-mail dela pela manhã lembrando-o de comprar um presente para a avó e de buscar os cartões indicando os lugares na mesa, que ela havia devolvido ao tipógrafo por não estarem de acordo com o que ela solicitara.

Havia assinado simplesmente "Kagome". Sem "beijinho" ou mesmo "um abraço" na despedida. Nenhum ponto de exclamação ou carinhas engraçadas aparecia nas mensagens de Kagome, sempre concisas e profissionais. Inuyasha sabia que precisava ser grato por tamanha eficiência e praticidade, mas não podia deixar de desejar que, de vez em quando, ela lhe desse alguma indicação de que ele era mais do que um simples chefe para ela.

Ele sentia como se tivessem se tornado amigos ao longo das últimas dez semanas, embora fosse difícil conhecer exatamente seus pensamentos. Ela desempenhara seu trabalho com muita eficiência e organizara o baile em tempo recorde. Inuyasha costumava vê-la trabalhar até tarde e adquirira o costume de parar no final do dia para conversar um pouco e saber dos progressos.

Ele apreciava a naturalidade com que ela se comportava e o modo como permanecia imune ao seu charme e aparência. Ele gostava do brilho bem-humorado nos olhos verde-claros, da ironia na voz, dos comentários sarcásticos que o faziam rir. Kagome nunca tentara impressioná-lo ou elogiá-lo; na verdade, muito pelo contrário. Não havia perigo de sofrer de ego inflado quando ela estava por perto. Embora se ressentisse, secretamente gostava de saber que podia relaxar e agir com naturalidade, como nunca fora capaz de agir na presença de ninguém.

Conforme o ritmo dos preparativos tornou-se mais frenético, Inuyasha insistira para passarem o horário que tivessem livre no almoço caminhando pelo Green Park.

— Você não pode passar o verão inteiro trancada no escritório — disse quando descobriu que ela não tirava sua hora de almoço.— Isso vai fazer mal a você.

— Não tenho tempo para ir ao parque — objetou Kagome. Inuyasha pigarreou.

— Você usa o trabalho como desculpa. Sabe o que eu acho? Quer saber qual seu problema? Você tem medo!

— Medo? — rebateu. — Medo do quê?

— De se divertir. Acho que não sabe como relaxar e aproveitar coisas simples como uma caminhada ao sol — disse, em tom provocativo.

— Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de relaxar. Só não arranjo tempo, com você me interrompendo a cada cinco minutos — reclamou. — Acabou cedendo; Inuyasha a convenceu a se levantar e acompanhá-lo.

— Vamos, pare de resmungar. Se você se comportar direito eu prometo comprar um sorvete — disse, dando um de seus sorrisos cativantes.

O parque rapidamente passou a fazer parte da rotina de trabalho e Inuyasha ansiava todos os dias pelo horário de almoço. Ficava desapontado sempre que tinha uma reunião e não podia percorrer as alamedas ao lado de Kagome, sempre contida, de costas ereta, e com respostas na ponta da língua afiada.

Suavizava-se tão logo via um cachorro e Inuyasha apreciava o modo como seu rosto se iluminava com um sorriso quando se inclinava para afagá-los.

— Pronto, vou ter que interromper a conversa — reclamava, de brincadeira, revirando os olhos exageradamente sempre que via a aproximação de um cachorro.

— Agora vamos perder meia hora aqui enquanto você faz amizade com outro vira-lata!

No final, ele acabava conversando com os donos dos cachorros enquanto Kagome brincava com o animal, e ele a observava de esguelha, desejando que ela fosse assim tão desinibida e carinhosa com ele. A situação é séria quando se tem ciúmes de um cachorro!

— Não sei o que você vê nesses bichos — resmungava, quando o dono acabava puxando o animal pela coleira. — São umas criaturas tão bagunceiras. Olhe só, sua saia está coberta de pelos.

Kagome revirou os olhos limpando a saia, indiferente.

— Sinceramente, não entendo como você pode _me _criticar tanto por ser reprimida, quando você é tão fresco.

— Eu não sou _fresco_

— É sim. Olha o escândalo que está fazendo só por causa de uns pelinhos.

— Não gosto de ficar sujo e desarrumado — disse, na defensiva.

— Talvez devêssemos acrescentar a preocupação em excesso com a aparência à lista de atributos para sua noiva ideal —ingeriu Kagome. — Tá bem, tenho uma ótima ideia. Por que eu não rasgo a lista de convidados? Ou então coloco na frente do convite que só devem comparecer pessoas compulsivas e obcecadas com a aparência. Quem sabe então você encontre a sua cara-metade?

— Pelo menos todas cuidariam da aparência, coisa que você não faz! — Inuyasha a fitou com ar impertinente. Ela insistia em usar aqueles conjuntinhos sem-graça cinzentos com blusa e sapatos simples, como se nunca tivesse ouvido falar da palavra _cor. _Nunca usava maquiagem, nunca deixava o cabelo solto. Na verdade, nunca fazia o menor esforço para melhorar a aparência.

— Por que sempre usa o cabelo preso desse jeito? — recriminou-a.

— Porque é prático.

— Você ficaria mais bonita se o deixasse solto.

— Não dou a mínima para a beleza — disse Kagome, impávida — Deixo isso para minhas irmãs.


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Era a verdade , é claro. Kagome _não era _bonita, mas quanto mais Inuyasha a olhava, mais notava a delicadeza da pele, a sutileza do colorido, os traços elegantes do rosto e do corpo, fazendo tanger uma corda dentro dele, vibrando por todo o seu ser e o deixando louco de vontade de arrancar aquelas roupas horrorosas, enfiar os dedos entre seu cabelo, explorá-la com a boca e as mãos. Imaginava como seria excitá-la e levá-la ao auge da paixão, quando ela perdesse aquela severidade e revelasse a mulher vibrante, ardente que, como ele tinha certeza, se escondia atrás daquela fachada deliberadamente insensível.

Era evidente que não poderia agir assim. Kagome deixara bem claro que não tinha interesse nele. Tampouco ele estava interessado _nela, _disse a si mesmo. Nenhum interesse sério.

Recordou-se do seu plano. Fazia sentido quando inicialmente pensara em se casar — e _ainda _fazia. Tudo de que precisava era encontrar a mulher certa, e então não se sentiria mais tão inquieto, agitado e insatisfeito. Não se distrairia com fantasias a respeito de uma mulher comum, arrumadinha, que preferia cachorros a homens e alimentava o plano de vida, totalmente absurdo, de morar no meio do nada sem o menor conforto.

Seria um alívio tão grande encontrar a mulher certa e sossegar. Ela o acalmaria e o ajudaria a se concentrar. Todos o levariam a serio. Ele _seria _sério.

Inuyasha mal podia esperar.

Tudo de que precisava era encontrá-la. Até o dia do baile, não havia motivo para abrir mão de sua ativa vida social. Nunca se sabe quem se pode conhecer. Então Inuyasha continuou a frequentar jantares e coquetéis, recepções regadas a champanhe e eventos para arrecadação de fundos. Foi a Wimbledon, a Ascot e à regata de Henley. Ia a todos os lugares para onde fosse convidado na esperança de encontrar a mulher perfeita.

Uma noite, na abertura de uma galeria de arte, viu uma atraente loura examinando um dos quadros com expressão compenetrada. A esperança de Inuyasha brotou. Elegantemente vestida, parecia o tipo de mulher de que gostava.

Seu nome era Rachel, descobriu ao se apresentar. Conversaram por um tempo sobre o quadro. De perto, era ainda mais atraente. Seria Rachel a mulher pela qual esperava? Era bonita, inteligente, sofisticada. Em resumo, perfeita.

Então por que sentia o tédio invadi-lo?

O que estava errado com ele? Perguntou-se, frustrado, redobrando o zelo em se mostrar encantador. Rachel era a mulher ideal pela qual procurava.

Ela se mostrou visivelmente encantada com sua atenção e ele esforçou-se em ser cativante, concentrando-se em seu rosto, até vê-la afastar alguém com um aceno de mão. O gesto chamou-lhe a atenção mais que suas palavras e, ao virar, deu de cara com os olhos verde-claros de Kagome.

Abalado, até mesmo chocado, não conseguia desviar o olhar. Sem máscara, usava uma roupa preta comum, o cabelo preso e o rosto sem maquiagem, como sempre. Ele sentiu a onda de irritação, já familiar, por ela não se esforçar nunca por se embelezar.

—Aceita um canapé? — perguntou-lhe, a voz impassível, embora os olhos irradiassem ironia.

Rachel fez que não com a cabeça, evidentemente irritada cora a interrupção, mas Inuyasha fingiu examinar os canapés na bandeja que Kagome segurava.

— O que é isso? — perguntou, apontando.

— Espeto de frango com amendoim — respondeu Kagome.

— São gostosos?

— Tudo é gostoso.

Rachel, evidentemente surpresa pela atenção que Inuyasha dava a uma simples garçonete, fitou Kagome incrédula.

— Não, obrigada — disse em tom seco quando Kagome voltou a apresentar-lhe a bandeja.

Kagome afastou-se diante da negativa.

Inuyasha não percebeu que a seguia com o olhar até Rachel colocar a mão em seu braço, reclamando-lhe a atenção.

— Eles insistem em nos enfiar comida garganta abaixo nesses eventos — queixou-se.

Inuyasha não respondeu. Tentou se concentrar na conversa, mas parte de sua atenção voltava-se para Kagome andando pela sala com a bandeja, magra e discreta em seu uniforme preto.

Era incrível como ninguém mais parecia notá-la. Os olhos podiam passar sem curiosidade por ela, mas não a viam. Inuyasha admirava-se por ninguém mais registrar a elegância de seus traços, os olhos transparentes. Sem dúvida, não faziam ideia de como ela podia ser teimosa e irritadiça.

Não tinham ideia de como o sorriso iluminava lhe o rosto, como era boa a sensação de tê-la nos braços. Não sabiam que seu cabelo era como seda e cheirava a tardes de verão, ou da quão engraçada e perspicaz podia ser.

Sentiu uma estranha sensação de possessividade por ser a única pessoa naquele lugar a saber todas essas coisas sobre Kagome. Disfarçadamente a via circular com a bandeja e lembrava-se dela dançando no salão de festa empoeirado, curvando-se para cumprimentar todo cachorro que passeava no parque.

Lembrou-se de sua demonstração de impaciência quando ela tirava uma poeira da manga do paletó dele, de como revirava os olhos ou se sentava muito empertigada atrás da escrivaninha.

E então se lembrou dela na fantasia de gato e, na hora, desejou não tê-lo feito. Era um crime ela esconder aquelas pernas maravilhosas ou o modo como mantinha o cabelo preso, afastado do rosto.

De repente a imagem de Kagome na praia, o cabelo dourado e cor de mel solto, esvoaçando em torno de seu rosto, surgiu e ele soltou um suspiro profundo.

— Inuyasha? Você está passando bem?

— Hum... Estou bem, sim — disse, percebendo, tarde demais não ter prestado atenção a uma palavra do que Rachel dissera. — Desculpe.

Não era esse o modo acertado de encontrar a mulher da sua vida.

Mas hoje à noite seria diferente, decidiu-se quando o carro parou em Taisho Park. Com certeza conheceria alguém especial e a busca finalmente chegaria ao fim.

Kagome demoraria alguns dias para finalizar os assuntos após o baile, e então arranjaria outro emprego. Não estaria mais no escritório para distraí-lo. Não haveria mais caminhadas no parque nem reuniões em que ele botava os pés na mesa dela, nem e-mails frios sem nem sombra de afeto na despedida, sem um "bj" sequer.

Estava agindo de modo ridículo, repreendeu-se, fechando a porta do carro com força desnecessária. Há dez semanas planejavam esse baile. Hoje à noite ele conheceria várias mulheres inteligentes, bem-sucedidas, interessantes. Com alguma sorte, encontraria a mulher especial com quem se casaria e passaria o resto da vida.

O que mais podia desejar?

Kagome atravessou o salão de prancheta na mão. Tudo pronto.

O salão fora limpo até tudo ficar brilhando. Estava maravilhoso. O piso encerado, os candelabros faiscavam, o vidro brilhava. Maravilhosos arranjos de flores espalhados estrategicamente pela sala, às janelas escancaradas para o terraço. Mesmo o tempo fizera a gentileza de colaborar; um dia de verão suave deixava os jardins mais lindos do que nunca.

Um imenso toldo fora instalado no terreno abaixo do terraço e as mesas redondas estavam sendo preparadas para o jantar. Sango ficara maravilhada em se encarregar do serviço de bufe. Como um trabalho importante, ela trabalhava arduamente nas cozinhas, preocupada se os garçons e garçonetes chegariam no horário estipulado.

— Gostaria que você trabalhasse hoje para mim — disse, — em tom de preocupação, para Kagome. — Sei que em você eu posso confiar.

Mas Kagome decidira que precisava estar disponível no caso de alguma crise de última hora. Tudo podia dar errado no último instante, pensou, checando obcecada a lista. Ficaria a postos para lidar com qualquer problema que porventura surgisse.

Passara a semana inteira em Taisho Park, supervisionando a faxina, as entregas, a instalação do toldo e todos os outros milhares de preparativos. Embora tivesse sido um período agitado, a última semana fora das mais felizes desde os tempos em que se hospedava em White Stones com Dulcie. Desenvolvera uma amizade sincera com Kaede Taisho, cuja língua afiada e mordaz a lembrava amiúde da tão querida madrinha. À noite jogavam Scrabble e todo o final de tarde Kagome levava os cachorros de Kaede para passear. Como se sentia realizada longe do barulho e do tumulto de Londres... Chegou a desejar que o baile fosse cancelado. Não queria que sua paz fosse interrompida por ninguém.

Doce ilusão. Os convites para o baile venderam rapidamente, embora Kagome se perguntasse quantos dos convidados teriam aceitado o convite se, ao comprarem uma mesa, tivessem a mais pálida ideia do propósito real de Inuyasha. Ela se certificara de que os convites fossem primorosamente confeccionados e os enviara com bastante cuidado. Sentia-se gratificada por sua estratégia ter funcionado. Inuyasha ficaria satisfeito com a variedade de pessoas que compareceriam hoje à noite, numa gama que abrangia desde celebridades aos mais conceituados profissionais. Na pior das hipóteses, seria uma mistura interessante.

Tão logo se espalhou a notícia de que era necessário um convite de Inuyasha, o baile em Taisho Park se tornara o evento mais badalado da cidade, e Kikyo estava zangada porque Kagome e Rin compareceriam e ela não.

— Charles teria comprado uma mesa — queixou-se. — por que não nos convidou?

Kagome não quis revelar que Kikyo e Charles não se enquadravam na categoria de pessoas que Inuyasha gostaria de encontrar, então murmurou uma desculpa sobre o número limitado de pessoas.

— Então como Rin recebeu um convite?

— Ela tem colaborado na organização do baile. Kikyo bufou.

— Rin? Rin nunca trabalhou na vida! — Comentário perfeito vindo de Kikyo.

Tão logo ouvira a respeito do baile, Rin se mostrara alucinada para ser convidada e pedira, implorara, enchera a paciência de Kagome até finalmente conseguir um convite.

— Só uma dança com Inuyasha — implorara. — E tudo de que preciso.

Kagome poderia ter dito que Inuyasha pretendia compartilhar sua fortuna com uma mulher completamente diferente dela, mas no final concordara, sob a condição de contar com sua ajuda na organização do baile. Rin tinha um bom gosto esmerado e algumas de suas sugestões foram bastante úteis. Kagome tinha esperanças de que a irmã acabaria por se acostumar com a ideia de ter um emprego, como explicara ao ex-chefe, Sesshomaru, quando lhe perguntara se podia contratá-la.

Sesshomaru concordara em lhe dar um emprego temporário, mas os planos de Kagome para apresentar a irmã caçula à vida profissional só não fora um fracasso total porque Rin se dispusera a dar conselhos e ajudar, mas nunca chegava ao escritório no horário combinado e saía quando bem entendia.

— Tenho que fazer luzes no cabelo — explicou, com naturalidade, um dia em que Kagome a recriminou. Jogou para trás o cabelo louro. —Além do mais, estou entediada. Sesshomaru fica o tempo todo sentado olhando com ar de reprovação. Ele nunca sorri?

— Ele é muito ocupado.

— Bem, não lhe faria mal algum alegrar-se um pouco. — Era um pena que Sesshomaru fosse o único homem no mundo capaz resistir à beleza de Rin, refletiu Kagome. Ele era exatamente o homem de que a irmã precisava. Era gentil, confiável e seguro, mas forte o suficiente para tolerar as tolices da irmã. Daria um marido excelente.

Ao contrário de Inuyasha, por exemplo, cuja vida fora do escritório parecia ser dedicada à farra, pelo que Kagome sabia. Não se passava uma semana sem que ele aparecesse nas revistas de celebridades, sempre fotografado em eventos sociais. Se ele tinha a intenção de fazer com que as pessoas acreditassem que ele se transformara em uma pessoa séria, fazia isso de um jeito muito esquisito.

O problema é que simplesmente ele _não era _sério. Tinha um daqueles rostos que sempre pareciam prestes a abrir um sorriso e os olhos cheios de brilho, mesmo quando tentava parecer muito sério.

Nenhum homem deveria ter permissão de possuir tanto charme, pensou. Era positivamente perigoso. Mas havia algo em sua presença que causava descargas elétricas no ar e fazia o sangue ferver, seus sentidos se aguçarem e um riso fácil brotar de sua garganta, por mais que ela tentasse evitar.

Kagome preferia ter os olhos perfurados a admiti-lo, mas sentira saudade de Inuyasha durante aquela semana. A verdade é que se habituara a vê-lo todos os dias, sentado com os pés em sua mesa ou a obrigando a passar a hora de almoço no parque. Sentia falta do sorriso radiante. Sentia falta de suas provocações. Sentia falta de discutir com ele, de tomar sorvete com ele, de darem risadas juntos. Sentia até mesmo falta de sua frescura quando limpava os pelos de cachorro da calça.

Não era tola. Kagome sabia que estava a um passo de se apaixonar, e sempre que se via sonhando com ele, obrigava-se a se olhar no espelho.

Você é comum, sem graça e _competente, _dizia a si mesma, amargurada. "Qual a probabilidade de o solteiro mais cobiçado da Inglaterra se apaixonar justo por você"_?_

Nenhuma, é claro. Na verdade era difícil acreditar que algo _parecido _pudesse acontecer.

O jeito de Inuyasha fazer a gente se sentir como se fosse a única pessoa no mundo inteiro com quem ele quisesse estar fazia parte do seu charme. Kagome o vira em eventos sociais, quando ela trabalhava como garçonete, e vira como causava o mesmo efeito em várias mulheres lindas, sofisticadas e estilosas, que se encaixariam perfeitamente em seu estilo de vida. Ao contrário dela.

Não, Kagome não tinha a menor intenção de fazer papel de boba. Inuyasha podia debochar dela por ser romântica mas, no caso dele, não podia correr o risco de alimentar fantasias. Precisava ser realista e mantinha o coração sob cuidadosa guarda todo o tempo. Isso era apenas um emprego, repetia incessantemente. Estava ali para organizar o baile. Terminada sua missão, encontraria outro emprego e ponto final. Inuyasha se casaria com uma mulher séria e que lhe conviesse... Quanto a ela, continuaria a pensar em White Stones.

Ao longe ouviu os cachorros de Kaede latindo alvoroçados. Seria Inuyasha? Chegara cedo. Apesar das decisões resolutas, o coração de Kagome começou a bater diante da ideia e, furiosa consigo mesma, deu um suspiro profundo buscando recuperar o equilíbrio.

Pouco importava se Inuyasha estava ou não ali. Tinha mais o que fazer.

E faria.

Reassumindo o controle, Kagome saiu decidida do terraço e desceu as escadas para ver a arrumação das mesas sob o toldo. Cuidaria dos lugares nas mesas.

A entrada para a sala de jantar, montada debaixo do toldo, era nos fundos da casa, para que o ar penetrasse, mas ainda sentia-se o perfume das flores. As mesas estavam divinamente arrumadas e Kagome caminhou entre as mesas examinando os últimos detalhes, satisfeita com o resultado. Ouvia-se um murmúrio abafado asvozes na área reservada ao bufe, mas não soava como se houvesse alguma crise, então resolveu deixar Sango tomar conta desse setor sozinha.

Um discreto painel fora colocado perto da entrada e ela pregava o plano de lugares na mesa quando Inuyasha se aproximou.

— Até que enfim achei você. Procurei por todo canto.

Imediatamente o pouco ar que havia sob o toldo se evaporou. Kagome sentiu o coração comprimido. Furiosa ao descobrir o tremor em suas mãos, pregou a última marcação das mesas e voltou-se para encará-lo.

— Olá.

A voz parecia serena, o que a surpreendeu ao se sentir inebriada pelos aromas intensos ao seu redor, pelo cheiro de lona misturado à grama recém-cortada. Ou talvez a tontura fosse resultado da presença de Inuyasha, do sorriso a bailar em seus olhos e daqueles dentes incrivelmente brancos. Ou da alegria incontrolável que tomara conta dela ao ouvir o som da voz dele.

— Olá — respondeu e, de repente, parecia não terem mais nada para se dizer.

Fez-se uma pausa que se prolongou transformando-se em um silêncio desconfortável. Kagome sabia que devia fazer algum comentário espirituoso, mas a tensão no ar deixava seu coração acelerado e a mente vazia de qualquer coisa, a não ser a dolorosa consciência da presença de Inuyasha, então ficou paralisada feito tala a fitar os olhos azuis escuros e o costumeiro sorriso resplandecente ser substituído pela expressão desconcertada que devia reproduzir a sua.

A sensação foi de estarem parados ali há séculos. Quando Kagome, depois, pensou racionalmente sobre o assunto, se deu conta de que apenas alguns segundos tinham se passado antes de Inuyasha desviar o olhar e quebrar o silêncio.

— O que você está fazendo?

— Cuidando do plano de lugares.

Para desespero de Kagome, ele se aproximou e parou ao seu lado para examinar a placa.

—10?

— Combinamos os detalhes finais na semana passada — lembrou-o, afastando-se o mais discretamente possível.

— Eu tinha me esquecido — comentou Inuyasha. — Onde eu vou me sentar mesmo?

Então, ela foi obrigada a se aproximar dele e apontar o lugar em que ele se sentaria.

— Coloquei você entre uma advogada especializada em direitos humanos e uma consultora do Banco Mundial — avisou.

— Hummm. — Inuyasha leu os nomes das duas mulheres que Kagome havia decidido serem as parceiras mais adequadas para ele. Ela fizera exatamente o que ele lhe pedira. Então por que se sentia tão decepcionado? — E onde você vai sentar?

— Não vou participar do jantar.

— Por que não?

— Porque não sou uma convidada — respondeu, irritada por ter que afirmar o óbvio. — Estou a trabalho.

— Não há regra estabelecendo que não se pode comer enquanto se está a trabalho. Ou há?

— Preciso estar a postos para supervisionar todos os detalhes — disse, conseguindo, de alguma maneira, recobrar o controle.

— Sempre há o risco de alguma coisa dar errado.

— Mas você vai ao salão de baile dançar, não vai?

— Não conheço ninguém.

— Conhece a mim.

—Você vai estar muito ocupado com todas as mulheres que convidei exatamente para que as conhecesse — afirmou, no tom mais indiferente possível. — Além disso, não tenho roupa para usar. Vou ficar nos bastidores.

Por fora, parecia suficientemente controlada — ou pelo menos assim esperava —, mas sentia a precariedade do controle, que poderia ser destruído caso Inuyasha desse um passo à frente, sorrisse ou a tocasse. Começava a se desesperar, louca para se afastar e se recompor.

Por um milagre, conseguiu produzir um sorriso radiante.

— Agora, se me der licença, ainda tenho muitas providências a tomar.

Saiu apressada e o resto da tarde manteve-se ocupada demais pensar no modo patético como reagira à presença de Inuyasha. Era seis e meia da tarde, calculou que só teria tempo para um banho rápido antes de vestir a camisa e a calça pretas. Secando rapidamente o cabelo, penteou-o para trás e o prendeu com uma presilha de elástico. Pronto, agora estava vestida à perfeição para passar despercebida, pensou satisfeita. Bem do jeito que gostava: discreta, profissional e elegante.

Antes de descer para verificar se tudo estava sob controle no espaço reservado para o jantar, decidiu ir até a sala de estar de Kaede. Inuyasha tentara persuadir a avó a ir ao baile, mas ela rira, dizendo que ele não devia bancar o tolo.

— A última coisa que você pode querer é uma velha como eu na festa — disse, sem rodeios. — Estou muito velha para isso. Por sorte, não vou ouvir nada desse lado da casa, então vou para a cama cedo. Amanhã quero saber todos os detalhes.

Kagome deu uma espiada pela porta da sala de estar.

— Precisa de alguma coisa antes que a festa comece? — Para seu imenso alívio, Inuyasha não estava ali.

— Entre e deixe-me ver você — ordenou Kaede. O rosto mudou quando Kagome entrou.

— Posso saber que diabo de roupa é essa? Kagome examinou-se.

— É uma roupa preta.

— Você não pode ir a um baile vestida desse jeito!

— Eu não vou ao baile — disse Kagome. — Vou trabalhar.

— Pode ter certeza que não. Coloque um vestido agora mesmo.

— Não trouxe nenhuma roupa comigo — tentou explicar. Kaede levantou-se da cadeira com um suspiro exagerado.

— Você é quase tão teimosa quanto meu neto. Venha comigo. Ignorando os protestos de Kagome de que tinha muito a fazer,

Kaede conduziu-a a um amplo aposento com uma parede inteira ocupada por armários. Abriu as portas e começou a remexer, examinando os vestidos de grife, agora de estilo _vintage, _cuidadosamente guardados em plásticos e pendurados.

— Seu manequim é mais ou menos o meu quando eu era jovem e eu nunca joguei nada fora. Será? — Tirou um cabide e olhou o traje. — Talvez. Entregando-o a Kagome, começou a tirar vários modelos e jogá-los nos braços dela até finalmente exalar um suspiro de satisfação.

— É _este _— afirmou. — Deixe todos os outros e experimente este.

— M-mas eu não posso usar seu vestido — gaguejou. Kaede recusou-se a lhe dar ouvidos.

— Ande, vista — ordenou.

Incapaz de desobedecer, Kagome se pegou tirando a calça. Vestiu o vestido sem alças e justo, com um corte sofisticado e uma fileira de minúsculos botões atrás forrados do mesmo tecido, que Kaede, com dedos surpreendentemente ágeis para a idade, abotoou até a cintura. Uma fita enfeitava a frente, abaixo do busto. O vestido descia justo pelo quadril e terminava numa cauda semelhante a um rabo de sereia.

— Muito melhor — disse Kaede satisfeita. — Essa cor é perfeita para você.

Apesar do constrangimento, Kagome não resistiu e tocou na seda matizada.

— É um verde lindo.

— Não é só verde. E um verde _degrade. _Mandei fazer especialmente para mim em Londres assim que me casei. Foi um verão e tanto! — Os olhos duros de Kaede suavizaram-se, sonhadores. Logo se recompôs. — É claro que usei luvas com esse vestido, mas você não vai querer calçar luvas numa noite quente como essa.

— Kaede, é muita generosidade sua, mas não posso usar esse vestido — tentou novamente, perguntando-se como conseguiria desabotoar todos aqueles botõezinhos nas costas. A fantasia a levou a imaginar Inuyasha desabotoando-os devagar com dedos compridos e quentes e a respiração ofegou antes de afastá-la com determinação.

— Vou ficar muito magoada se você não aceitar — disse Kaede que, como uma vez Inuyasha comentara, era dada a uma chantagem emocional quando lhe convinha. — É claro, se você preferir...— Prosseguiu, assumindo o ar de uma velhinha decrépita — o que fez Kagome imediatamente concordar, embora soubesse perfeitamente bem que Kaede fazia uma cena — bastante convincente por sinal.

— Então está combinado — disse Kaede, recobrando miraculosamente todo o vigor. — Imagino que seja esperar demais você calçar o mesmo número, mas, com toda a certeza, não pode usar _esses aí _— acrescentou, fazendo uma careta para os sapatos sem salto de Kagome.

Procurou no que pareciam prateleiras e mais prateleiras de sapatos e acabou escolhendo um par de sandálias de tiras elegantes.

— Acho que você consegue aguentar usar essa sandália a noite toda.

Rendendo-se a uma força maior do que si própria, Kagome experimentou as sandálias.

— Estão um pouco apertadas — disse, mexendo os dedos.

— Está ótimo — afirmou Kaede. — Deve estar preparada para sofrer em nome da beleza. Agora, você só precisa arrumar o cabelo e passar batom. Na minha época eu não saía à noite sem maquiagem. As moças de hoje não têm mais os mesmos critérios.

Kagome agora estava desesperada para descer e certificar-se de que tudo estava em ordem. Passaria batom, se tivesse tempo mas tinha outras prioridades.

Inclinou-se e beijou a bochecha de Kaede.

— Obrigada — disse, emocionada com a generosidade da avó de Inuyasha, embora se perguntasse como atravessaria aquela noite sentindo-se semidespida. Pegou-se lembrando com saudade da roupa de gato. Podia ser colada e reveladora, mas pelo menos não ficava com tanta pele exposta. Precisava tentar achar um casaquinho, qualquer coisa para cobrir as costas e os ombros.

— Pronto, está na hora — disse Kaede, em tom seco. — E não se esconda a noite toda! — Determinada a fazer exatamente O contrário, Kagome desceu apressada a magnífica escadaria e deu de cara com Rin no vestíbulo.

— Você já chegou? — perguntou, surpresa. — Achei que viria com Cassandra e os Fox-Smyth.

Um leve rubor tingiu o rosto adorável da irmã.

— Sesshomaru me ofereceu uma carona — disse, em tom aéreo —. Então achei melhor vir com ele e... — Rin calou-se, como se notasse a aparência de Kagome pela primeira vez. — Você está um espetáculo! — disse, surpresa. — Onde conseguiu esse vestido _deslumbrante! _— acrescentou, com uma ponta de inveja.

— A avó de Inuyasha insistiu em me emprestar o vestido — disse, puxando nervosa o decote. — Não posso magoá-la tirando o vestido, mas estou me sentindo nua!

— É porque está sem maquiagem.

— Não comece! Não tenho tempo para me pintar. Preciso ver se está tudo bem com Sango.

— Sango está cuidando de tudo muito bem — afirmou Rin, pegando a irmã pelo braço. — A última coisa de que ela precisa é de você bisbilhotando tudo. Vai arruinar esse vestido se não colocar um pouco de maquiagem.

Kagome revirou os olhos.

— Ai, Rin, pelo amor de Deus!

Mas Rin mostrava-se determinada a não aceitar um "não" como resposta. Arrastou Kagome até o quarto e abriu a bolsa.

— Agora fique sentada! — mandou.

Kagome mal se reconheceu quando Rin terminou. Em choque, olhou seu reflexo no espelho. Essa realmente era ela? Esses cabelos sedosos e brilhantes soltos até os ombros eram seus? Esses olhos que ela sempre achara de uma cor aguada e que brilhavam agora ressaltados pela maquiagem, parecendo enormes e de um verde vivo, eram seus? E essa boca, pintada de uma cor que Rin informou, aparentemente muito séria, se chamar _Encontro Apaixonado, _era sua? A maquiagem a deixara, ao mesmo tempo, sofisticada e muito sexy.

Engoliu em seco.

— _Es__tá vendo _por que a gente vive insistindo para você fazer pouquinho de esforço? — perguntou Rin. — Você nunca fez ideia de como é linda.

— Mas essa não sou eu — sussurrou Kagome.

— É claro que _é _— afirmou Rin, exasperada. — Ou melhor, é como você poderia ser se tivesse um pouco mais de autoconfiança.

Kagome não acreditou na irmã, mas não queria iniciar uma discussão.

— Você fez um trabalho maravilhoso! — disse, em tom apaziguador.

— Está vendo, eu não sou apenas um rostinho lindo. Vamos, pode ir — acrescentou, praticamente no mesmo tom de voz de Kaede. — Eu quero me aprontar.

Agradecendo-lhe meio sem jeito, Mirada enfim encaminhou-se para o salão. Sentia-se muito estranha. Sempre que passava pelos espelhos, vislumbrava uma estranha elegante e surpreendia-se com o fato de a estranha ser _ela. _Kaede e Rin a haviam transformado. Kagome só desejava que elas tivessem a mudado por dentro também. Ela se sentia desnuda, vulnerável e desejava que sua prancheta fosse três vezes maior para poder esconder a pele nua atrás dela.

Fazendo o possível para passar despercebida, manteve a prancheta agarrada na frente à espera dos convidados para indicar-lhes o caminho. Para seu alívio, não encontrara Inuyasha. Ele já devia estar na sala de jantar montada no jardim, sob o toldo.

Apenas quando se certificou de que não havia perigo de ser notada no meio da multidão, Kagome foi até lá. O ambiente estava irreconhecível. Definitivamente em nada se parecia com o lugar quente e sossegado onde ela e Inuyasha tinham se fitado poucas horas antes. Estava cheio de convidados bem-vestidos e o barulho era ensurdecedor.

Kagome permaneceu num canto observando as mesas até os convidados se sentarem e o primeiro prato ser servido. Decidira não procurar Inuyasha, mas sabia o lugar em que ele ficaria, é claro, e foi impossível não notá-lo. Sentado entre uma morena animada e uma loura linda, era impossível adivinhar quem era a advogada e quem a consultora financeira. Inuyasha sorria, jogando charme, como sempre, e dividindo a atenção entre as duas. Kagome não conseguiu descobrir em qual delas ele parecia mais interessado. E isso pouco lhe importava, tentou se convencer, afastando-se rapidamente.

Uma vez o jantar sob controle, ela devia ver se a orquestra tinha tudo de que necessitava para se instalar no salão de festas.

A música começou depois do prato principal e, aos poucos, levou os convidados ao salão para dançar, debaixo de exclamações de elogio a respeito da beleza do ambiente. Kagome, de seu canto, observou o aposento se encher. A orquestra era fantástica e, em pouco tempo, o salão ficou lotado. Viu Rin dançando com Sesshomaru. Viu Inuyasha dançar com uma sucessão de mulheres lindas e, aparentemente, se divertir imensamente.

Ótimo, pensou.

Para seu constrangimento, os homens não paravam de convidá-la para dançar.

— Sinto muito, obrigada, mas estou trabalhando — explicava, erguendo a prancheta para enfatizar seu discurso. Se ela tivesse usado sua camisa e calça pretas, ninguém cometeria esse engano. E aquelas sandálias de Kaede a estavam matando.

A noite transcorria na mais absoluta perfeição. Jantavam, bebiam champanhe e dançavam. Tudo funcionava como um cronômetro. Em uma hora mais ou menos chegaria ao fim.

Tentando ignorar os pés doloridos, Kagome observou as pessoas se divertirem e desejou se sentir animada ou, ao menos, orgulhosa. Afinal, ela cuidara de tudo, fora responsável pelo sucesso estrondoso da festa. Poderia aumentar seu currículo. Talvez isso a ajudasse a encontrar um emprego. Teria que voltar à agência e ver se eles tinham um novo emprego temporário para ela. Inuyasha não precisava mais dela. Se não conseguisse encontrar a mulher adequada com quem se casar dentre tantas, podia ser considerado um caso perdido.

Instintivamente, procurou-o entre os convidados. Ele dançava outra mulher, outra loura, que lhe parecia vagamente familiar.

Será que ele já dançara com ela antes? Então uma segunda música fica ,será que estava interessado nela? Quando ele sorria daquele jeito, pensava ter encontrado a mulher da sua vida?

Kagome virou-se, subitamente abatida pelo cansaço e pela melancolia, e dirigiu-se ao terraço. Nada mais havia a ser feito. Terminara o trabalho. Os pés não suportavam mais um segundo aquelas sandálias. O coração não aguentaria outro segundo fingindo não estar sofrendo tanto.

Fazia calor; a música ressoava no ambiente. Tirando as sandálias Kagome desceu as escadas e com um suspiro de alívio mexeu os dedos na grama. Um pouco mais adiante, viu um banco de pedra escondido nas sombras e desabou, os lábios comprimidos na tentativa de conter as lágrimas engasgadas na garganta.

Sua reação devia-se ao cansaço, tentou convencer-se. Era o final da festa, os pés doíam. Caso contrário, não se sentiria tão patética.

Tudo ia _bem. _Ela se incumbira com sucesso de um projeto interessante e, graças há todas as horas extras e serviços à noite e nos finais de semana, conseguira poupar mais do que antes. É verdade que ainda estava longe do seu objetivo, mas se continuasse trabalhando talvez pudesse se mudar em breve para White Stones e ser feliz.

O que mais podia querer?

* * *

><p>Bom gente, demorei, mas estou de volta!Férias, algo muito bom e mais tempo para postar!Espero q tenham curtido o cap. e esperem pelo próximo!<p>

* * *

><p>Comentários:<p>

**joanny:** Oi Jo, espero ter sua presença aqui mais vezes hein?o q achou desse cap. então?espere pelos próximos q vc vai amar!

X

**Amanda Taisho** : Oi, o caso da Ka é simplesmente falta d cuidado ao se arrumar mesmo, tipo Bete a feia. Roupas erradas, cabelo erado, o q pod destrui uma pessoa...vc verá com o tempo q isso é algo enraizado na cabela da Ka, tipo q n é e nunca será bonita...bjus e continue acompanhando!

x

**Chuva Fina**: Oi, espero q esteja gostando do desenrolar da história...quanto aos cap., no total são 10, é bem curta a história, mas é show d bola!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bjus e até a próxima<strong>_


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

A mente de Kagome voltou a pensar em Inuyasha, mas ela sufocou imediatamente o pensamento. Ah, pelo amor de Deus!, Disse a si mesma, irritada. Não seja tão _tola._

Sentada no escuro, observava as estrelas espalhadas no céu azul escuro. Ainda ouvia o som da orquestra e das risadas no salão do baile. Entretanto, ali, o som chegava abafado pelo silêncio da noite e, envolvida pelos perfumes do verão, aos poucos conseguiu relaxar. Tudo _ia _bem, pensou, e dessa vez falava sério.

_Ela _ia bem.

Mesmo quando um vulto familiar se materializou, saído das sombras, manteve a calma e, se o rubor tomou conta de seu rosto, bem, ele não seria capaz de perceber na escuridão. Ele não veria seu coração bater desvairado ou o arrepio em sua pele.

Inuyasha parou diante dela.

— O que está fazendo aí sentada no escuro, Kagome?

— Descansando os pés.

Os ombros nus cintilaram à luz das estrelas e naquele vestido elegante ela parecia uma estranha, mas o erguer do queixo e o olhar firme demonstravam, sem sombra de dúvida, tratar-se de Kagome.

A cabeça de Inuyasha girava. A noite inteira procurara Kagome e a frustração aumentara pela sua ausência, até de repente vislumbrá-la, embora tivesse que olhar duas vezes para se certificar de que era realmente ela. Nunca a vira daquele jeito. Impossível não reconhecer a marca ilustrada de orgulho estampada no levantar do queixo, nas costas retas, na postura elegante. Impossível, é claro, não reconhecer aquela maldita prancheta agarrada ao peito como um escudo. Não havia como confundi-la.

Entretanto, abalou-se ao vê-la em um vestido que se colava sedutoramente ao corpo e revelava a pele maravilhosa. O vestido não era um modelo da moda, mas combinava perfeitamente com ela. Era diferente, único, como a própria Kagome. Naquele traje ela parecia elegante e etérea, muito diferente da assistente malvestida com que ele estava acostumado.

Ela estava linda.

E assim que Inuyasha finalmente a localizara, não conseguira mais despregar os olhos dela. Tentara evitar, mas a presença dela parecia estar em toda a parte. Toda vez que via algum homem se aproximar dela, ficava tenso, esperando que ela não aceitasse o convite para dançar. Ficou furioso ao perceber que ele não era o único homem a notá-la.

Inuyasha vira quando Kagome deixara o salão em direção ao terraço. Disse a si mesmo para não segui-la. Devia estar se divertindo. Devia estar procurando uma mulher que atendesse a seus requisitos para casar.

Então continuou dançando e, quando a música terminou, acompanhou a parceira de dança à mesa e convidou outra a dançar. Como todas com quem já dançara, ela era espirituosa, inteligente e atraente, mas o salão parecia quente demais, abafado, barulhento e, quando a música terminou, levou-a de volta à mesa, murmurou uma desculpa e foi lá para fora, esgueirando-se como vira Kagome fazer há pouco.

A princípio, não fora possível localizá-la. Sentindo-se um tolo, preparava-se para voltar ao baile quando percebeu um movimento nas sombras. Agora, ao vê-la ali sentada sozinha no escuro, a prancheta no colo, sentiu o coração apertado.

— Venha dançar, Cinderela — disse. — Você trabalhou a noite inteira.

— Você devia estar dançando com suas convidadas — disse fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para resistir a seus encantos Não era justo ele ficar ali parado de pé, olhando-a daquele jeito _sorrindo _daquele jeito.

— Eu já dancei com minhas convidadas — retrucou. — Dancei a noite inteira e agora quero dançar com você.

— Por quê?

Isso mesmo, _por quê? _Ele se perguntou. Mas não conhecia a resposta; simplesmente não a conhecia.

— Para agradecê-la — improvisou. — Você fez um trabalho fantástico. Todo mundo está elogiando o baile, dizendo o quão maravilhosa foi toda a festa, e você devia estar compartilhando desse sucesso e não se escondendo aqui.

— Não estou me _escondendo. _Estou cansada e essas sandálias estão me matando. — Mostrou os pés descalços. — Não há a menor possibilidade de eu calçá-las de novo!

— Então dance descalça — disse Inuyasha. — Mas que você vai dançar, vai. Inclinando-se, tomou-lhe a mão e a levantou, ainda sob protestos.

— E pode largar essa droga aqui — acrescentou, agarrando a prancheta e jogando-a no banco. — Não precisa mais disso.

Segurando-lhe a mão com firmeza, ele conduziu Kagome pelas escadas e atravessou o terraço, ignorando-lhe as tentativas de escapulir.

— Sabe, basta você dizer "obrigado" — disse, ofegante, quando se viu arrastada. — Ou me enviar flores amanhã. Ficarei satisfeita com isso. Ou, melhor ainda, me dê um bônus!

Inuyasha parou de repente ao chegarem às portas do salão, mas não lhe soltou a mão.

— Por que não quer dançar comigo? — insistiu. Kagome o fitou, desolada. — Não podia dizer a verdade: que não confiava em si mesma quando ele estava por perto; que temia o modo como seu corpo reagia à sua proximidade.

— Não sei dançar — murmurou. — Você já viu.

— Nós já dançamos antes — argumentou Inuyasha.

— Aquilo não foi realmente dançar. Além disso, não foi em público. — Impacientou-se:

— Ninguém vai prestar atenção em você, Kagome. Não é um concurso de danças. De qualquer modo, não podemos nem chamar a essa música de dança. Afinal, não estaremos dançando uma valsa formal. Ouça. Já era muito tarde e a orquestra passara a tocar música lenta.

— Está vendo? — perguntou. — Nem precisamos dançar. Basta ficarmos parados e nos movermos um pouco.

Era isso o que ela receava.

— Bem, se você está levando esse assunto tão a sério — disse Kagome, escondendo o nervosismo sob a capa familiar da atitude prática. — Mas eu realmente preferia receber um bônus salarial!

Inuyasha riu e a levou para o salão.

— Adoro quando você demonstra tanto charme, Kagome!

Como ele prometera, ninguém realmente dançava. O salão estava tão cheio que restava pouca opção a não ser ficarem parados juntos. Inuyasha segurou-lhe a mão, entrelaçou os dedos aos seus e apoiou a mão no ombro dele. Colocou a outra mão em sua cintura, sentindo-a tensa e rígida, e a puxou contra si para poder sentir o perfume do seu cabelo.

Sonhara com isso a noite inteira, deu-se conta.

Dançara com uma variedade enorme de mulheres bem mais bonitas e sofisticadas, mas era com Kagome que queria dançar.

Que loucura! Disse a si mesmo. Ela não era a pessoa adequada para ele, sob nenhum aspecto. Eram totalmente incompatíveis.

Ela não o desejava, não aprovava seu estilo de vida e deixara bem claro que o relacionamento entre eles era estritamente profissional. Seria extremamente antiético sugerir qualquer outra coisa.

Assim sendo, ele não poderia passar os lábios no cabelo sedoso; não poderia descer a boca e beijar-lhe a têmpora, não poderia sentir-lhe o cheiro atrás da orelha. Não poderia desabotoar aqueles botõezinhos nas costas do vestido, um a um, e despi-la para que pudessem fazer amor.

Inuyasha sentiu o sangue latejar diante de tal pensamento. Como seria livrá-la daquela tensão, superar as barreiras de defesa erguidas para proteger a mulher afetuosa e vibrante que ele sabia esconder-se por trás daquela aparência contida? Fazê-la estremecer de prazer, dar-lhe gozo, mostrar a alegria de amar e ser amada?

Mas Kagome não consideraria um caso como algo divertido, sabia. Já lhe dissera que aguardava o amor verdadeiro, incondicional. Sonhava com romances de contos de fadas, não com divertimento.

Ele não era o príncipe encantado. Não poderia lhe dar o conto de fadas tão sonhado, e qualquer outra coisa a magoaria. Isso era a última coisa que pretendia.

Não, precisava resistir ao impulso. Graças à organização de Kagome, ele encontrara várias mulheres interessantes e atraentes hoje à noite. Seu bolso estava cheio de cartões, números de telefones e endereços de e-mail. Qualquer uma delas poderia ser a mulher que procurava.

Amanhã iniciaria sua busca para encontrá-la, jurou. Entretanto, até lá, sentia o corpo quente e esbelto de Kagome em seus braços e, por mais que soubesse que não podia puxá-la para mais perto, não conseguia resistir. Ela estava ali, agora. Ele aproveitaria da melhor maneira possível.

— Você está maravilhosa nesse vestido — cumprimentou-a.

— Sua avó insistiu para que eu o usasse.

— Kaede sempre teve bom gosto. E da cor exata de seus olhos.

Ela o fitou surpresa.

— Não, não é. Kaede disse que é um verde _degrade._

— E seus olhos também.

Kagome sorriu, hesitante, como indecisa sem saber se ele brincava ou não.

— Nunca pensei que meus olhos fossem verdes. Para mim sempre me pareceram de um tom nebuloso, indescritível.

— Nada têm de nebulosos — disse, num impulso. — São os olhos mais claros que já vi na vida.

Ela abriu a boca, mas nenhuma palavra foi emitida; após um segundo, Inuyasha sorriu e a puxou para perto, esquecendo-se de todas as outras pessoas presentes no salão enquanto dançavam em silêncio.

Foi perfeito Inuyasha não fazer nenhuma tentativa de conversar, pois Kagome não conseguiria formar uma frase coerente, mesmo que tentasse. Os olhos batiam no colarinho engomado de Inuyasha e a proximidade a deixava tonta. Sentia a mão quente e persistente em suas costas, a palma da outra mão, pressionada contra a sua, os dedos entrelaçados, encostadas no peito.

Ela tentou se afastar, mas era inútil... Ele era forte demais, muito aconchegante, o corpo muito convidativo. Kagome olhou a gola e concentrou-se em todos os motivos que deveriam impedi-la de achar Inuyasha atraente, mas quanto mais pensava a respeito, mais consciente tornava-se do fascínio que ele exercia sobre ela.

Pelo canto do olho, via a linha firme do maxilar e a curva daquela boca. Embora não sorrisse, havia uma cova na bochecha e uma curva nos lábios que lhe lançavam ondas de calor por todo o corpo. Ela tentou desviar o olhar, concentrar-se no paletó, mas o tecido parecia tremeluzir diante de seu olhar. Depois de um tempo, os olhos ergueram-se, disfarçadamente, de volta para a boca.

Estavam tão perto... Bastava Inuyasha virar um pouco a cabeça .Se também virasse a sua, os lábios se encontrariam.

Como seria? Encontrou a resposta no coração palpitante, na aceleração do pulso. Não conseguia parar de imaginar. Kagome fechou os olhos, pois reconheceu, instintivamente, como seriam excitante os lábios se tocarem e ele se apossar de sua boca.

Ele devia ter um beijo delicioso. Afinal, prática não lhe faltava. Kagome colocou os sonhos de lado e retornou à realidade. Onde andava com a cabeça? Inuyasha Taisho, o maravilhoso playboy, pensaria em beijá-la? Tinha um monte de mulheres lindas à disposição. Alguma possibilidade de abrir mão de todas para ficar com a insossa Kagome Higurashi?

Kagome engoliu em seco, constrangida por ter se permitido sequer sonhar com isso. Tivera anos a fio para se acostumar a ser a irmã sem graça, aquela que ninguém notava. Aquela noite tivera a desconfortável sensação de ser olhada, como se fosse uma garotinha disfarçada de outra pessoa. O que não deixava de ser verdade.

Estava vestida como uma mulher linda, sofisticada, e não a mulher insossa e irritável que na verdade era. Tinha sido um erro.

Se usasse sua calça e camisa pretas e os sapatos confortáveis, não estaria ali lutando contra a tentação, dividida entre a resistência e a vontade de encostar o corpo nele, voltar o rosto e pressionar os lábios contra a pele, deixar-se perder naquele corpo quente, forte.

Se tivesse algum juízo, se desvencilharia dos braços de Inuyasha, inventaria uma desculpa qualquer e se afastaria _agora mesmo, _mas a música parecia envolvê-los e ele era tão grande, tão vigoroso e convidativo que, apesar da consciência do perigo, ela relaxou em vez de se afastar.

A mente poderia estar lhe enviando frenéticas instruções de contrair cada um de seus músculos, mas os ossos pareciam se dissolver sob o prazer incontrolável de sofrerem a pressão daquelas mãos. A mão que ela colocara com rigidez em seu ombro se suavizou e, por vontade própria, repousou no paletó do terno imaculado, macio ao toque e que permitia sentir os músculos poderosos enquanto ela devaneava. Como seria enfiar os dedos dentro do paletó e desabo toar-lhe a camisa, passar as mãos na pele quente, nua...?

Kagome inspirou fundo, chocada com a vividez com que podia imaginar a cena. Quanto antes terminasse essa dança, melhor.

Mas quando a música morreu na última nota, ela teve vontade de chorar. Inuyasha parou de se mover, mas continuou a segurá-la entre os braços até Kagome tentar soltar a mão.

— As pessoas estão começando a ir embora — disse, sem deixá-la se afastar. — Fique.

A garganta de Kagome, apertada, contraída, deixou escapar com enorme

— Acho melhor eu ir embora. Ainda tenho coisas a fazer.

— Como o quê?

Proteger meu coração. Lembrar-me de quem sou e de qual é meu papel aqui. Certificar-me de que não faça nenhuma bobagem, como me apaixonar por você.

— Algumas coisas. — Engoliu em seco. — Tenho certeza de que encontrará outra parceira para as últimas músicas.

— Prefiro dançar com você — disse Inuyasha baixinho. A voz era tão profunda, tão cálida, tão irresistível... — Você quer mesmo ir embora, Kagome?

_Não, _gritou o coração de Kagome. _Não, não quero! _Mas o juízo voltara e ela reassumira novamente o controle.

— Quero — disse, sem fitá-lo. Inuyasha a soltou ao ouvir a resposta.

— Então você deve ir, é claro — disse. — Obrigado pela dança, Kagome — disse, com formalidade. — E obrigado por tudo que fez esta noite.

Ela não conseguiria olhá-lo; caso contrário, simplesmente se atiraria em seus braços e imploraria para nunca mais deixá-la se afastar. Definitivamente esse não era o comportamento que se esperava de uma assistente temporária.

— Boa noite. — Dando-lhe as costas, saiu apressada, em busca das sandálias de Kaede, da prancheta e do frio conforto de saber que agira com bom senso.

Kagome esperou o garçom encher as taças de champanhe antes de pegar a bandeja e entrar na sala cheia de convidados. Era seu terceiro trabalho como garçonete naquela semana. Apesar de cansada, inventara desculpas para não passar as noites sozinha no apartamento, para evitar ter tempo de pensar e se lembrar.

Três semanas haviam se passado desde a noite do baile. Tinha um novo emprego em uma empresa de consultoria. Todos eram muito simpáticos e, se o trabalho era monótono, bem, nada a fazer, a maioria dos trabalhos temporários era assim. Era uma lástima não ter mais coisas com que se ocupar. Tirava todos os dias uma hora de almoço, mas sem caminhadas no parque, sem sorvetes, sem Inuyasha a mexer com ela e a provocá-la, a fazê-la rir.

Kagome não havia se dado conta de como sentiria saudades dele.

Ela não se despedira direito. Ao voltar ao escritório, levara uns dois dias para limpar a mesa, providenciar o pagamento das contas restantes e passar para Ginny as poucas pendências. Inuyasha não se encontrava no escritório em seu último dia.

O que esperava? Perguntou a si mesma. Que ele voltasse correndo para o escritório a tempo de se despedir da funcionária temporária? Ela fizera o trabalho para o qual fora contratada e agora, uma vez concluído, era hora de seguir em frente. Despedira-se de Ginny e de Sesshomaru, prometendo manter contato, mas é claro que não o fizera. Não seria justo encontrá-los quando tudo o que queria era falar de Inuyasha, descobrir como ele estava, se ele sentia falta de suas caminhadas no parque.

Se ele se lembrava de cada segundo daquela dança como ela se lembrava.

Chega! Nos últimos tempos, Kagome sempre tinha que se repreender por mergulhar nas recordações. Ajeitando os ombros e colocando o sorriso de volta no lugar, caminhou entre os grupos oferecendo champanhe. A recepção, para inaugurar uma nova fundação beneficente, era oferecida num museu, embora ninguém parecesse olhar as peças em exibição. Estavam todos muito ocupados conversando. Certamente pareciam se divertir, pensou Kagome, espremendo-se entre os convidados, a bandeja no alto e muito assustada ao perceber que sentia inveja.

Quando havia sido a última vez que _ela _simplesmente se divertira? Desde que abrira mão de seu curso universitário para tentar — e fracassar — pôr ordem na bagunça em que se transformara a empresa da sua família. Desde então nada fizera senão se preocupar.

Preocupara-se com a empresa e com o que aconteceria com os funcionários. Preocupara-se com o pai, com Rin, em como pagariam a festa de casamento de Kikyo.

Passara tanto tempo se preocupando com dinheiro que esquecera _como _se divertir, deu-se conta. Em vez disso, concentrara-se na ideia de White Stones como um lugar onde pudesse se esconder todas as preocupações associadas a Londres. Tudo parecia tão mais simples quando estava lá.

Bem ela conseguiria voltar para lá, mas como não ganhava muito, não poderia poupar o suficiente para mudar-se tão cedo. Enquanto isso, talvez fosse chegado o momento de usufruir mais do momento, como Inuyasha sabia tão bem fazer.

Kagome pensou no brilho de alegria nos olhos dele, no modo como emanava energia e entusiasmo pela vida, independentemente do que fizesse, fosse trabalhar no escritório ou tomar um sorvete no parque.

A lembrança dos olhos sorridentes de Inuyasha foi o suficiente para lhe causar um aperto no coração, mas Kagome controlou-se. Menos queixas, ordenou a si mesma. Menos planos. Se realmente queria mudar, começaria agora mesmo. Ainda trabalharia, ainda pouparia, mas também viveria o momento.

Kagome sorriu ao oferecer as últimas taças de champanhe e recolher as vazias. Só havia uma última taça cheia, observou. Talvez fosse melhor entrar e pegar mais.

Dirigia-se ao bar quando uma voz às suas costas disse:

— Eu aceito essa taça. — Ela quase deixou cair à bandeja ao se virar, tomada pela alegria.

— Inuyasha!

Ali estava ele, lindo de morrer num smoking e gravata borboleta.

— Oi, Kagome — disse, com um sorriso.

Deveria existir uma lei proibindo aquele tipo de sorriso. Não parecia razoável que um mero curvar de lábios, um simples levantar das maçãs do rosto e um brilho nos olhos pudessem varrer do cérebro de alguém qualquer pensamento coerente e transformar os ossos em gelatina. Olhe só a bandeja, quase caindo de tão trêmulas que estavam às mãos!

Com algum atraso, Kagome segurou com firmeza a bandeja e segurou-se também.

— Oi — disse. A voz saiu meio rouca, mas considerando a emoção, não foi assim tão ruim.

Inuyasha estendeu a mão e pegou a taça de champanhe.

— Como vai?

_Péssima. Entediada. Sentindo a sua falta._

— Bem — respondeu. Não soou muito convincente, então repetiu: — Bem.

— Soube que já arranjou outro emprego. Aposto que já conseguiu colocar a nova máquina copiadora na linha.

— Infelizmente, o contrato termina amanhã, então vou começar a treinar outra máquina semana que vem.

Pronto, agora melhorou. Parecia à antiga Kagome: controlada, irônica, contida.

— E você, como vai? — perguntou, mantendo o sorriso. — Já ficou noivo?

Inuyasha fez um muxoxo.

— Nem perto. Não venho obtendo muito sucesso — contou. — Não consigo encontrar ninguém.

— Não é possível. Tem de haver _alguém O _que aconteceu com todas aquelas mulheres que convidamos para o baile? Não chamou nenhuma para sair?

— Chamei — respondeu. — Primeiro liguei para Júlia. Convidei-a para jantar e tomei todas as providências para dar à noite um clima romântico, como imaginei que ela gostaria. Desperdicei meu tempo. Ela me disse, muito gentilmente, que eu não precisava ter me dado ao trabalho porque ela não queria nenhum envolvimento emocional e só estava interessada em sexo.

Ele deu um sorrisinho enviesado.

— Eu me senti um perfeito idiota — confessou. — Tive a sensação de que ela me achou meio esquisitão por querer mais do que seu corpo.

— Bem, agora você sabe a sensação que muitas mulheres sentem grande parte do tempo — disse Kagome, desejando ter a audácia de perguntar se ele dormira ou não com Júlia.

— Depois eu convidei Stella para sair. Novamente tentei o jantar, mas tampouco obtive sucesso; fracassei pela segunda vez.

— Ela também só estava interessada no seu corpo?

— Não, cheguei a preferir que fosse esse o seu interesse. Pelo menos me diverti com Júlia. Stella me examinou durante o jantar inteiro, fez um verdadeiro interrogatório. Queria saber desde meu signo até com quem idade eu fui treinado para usar o banheiro sozinho.

— Com que finalidade?

— Ela tinha uma lista mental sobre o que queria de um homem. É incrivelmente autoritária e bem-sucedida e, segundo ela, não tem tempo a perder saindo e tornando-se íntima de um cara que não atende a todas suas exigências.

— E você não atendia? — perguntou Kagome, surpresa.

— Aparentemente, não.

— Então quem você tentou a seguir?

— Ah, a seguir foi Isabel. Ela me pareceu um amor e achei que havia alguma possibilidade, mas quando sugeri um segundo encontro, ela recusou. Já sofrera uma séria desilusão amorosa no passado e meu histórico a deixava nervosa. Se eu tinha chegado aos 35 anos sem um único relacionamento sério ela não me julgava capaz de ter algum. Então foi isso — concluiu. — Três tentativas. Pelo menos os restaurantes estão obtendo lucro.

Ele contou suas experiências em tom descontraído, mas Kagome teve a sensação de que elas o haviam magoado mais do que estava preparado para admitir.

— Obviamente não obtive muito sucesso na tarefa de mudar minha imagem — prosseguiu.

— Talvez ela tenha ouvido algum comentário sobre você ter saído com as outras duas e achou que você estivesse fazendo gênero.

— Eu imaginei que ela fosse "ficar feliz por eu não ser divorciado e por ter me guardado à espera da mulher certa, antes de assumir um compromisso, mas que nada"! Vocês, mulheres, nunca estão satisfeitas!

— E uma pena você não ter sido noivo antes — concordou Kagome, mudando a bandeja de um braço para o outro. — Então ela saberia que você estava preparado para assumir um compromisso e que também já sofrera uma decepção. Isso exerce fascínio em muitas mulheres. Elas adoram a ideia de salvar um homem.

— Infelizmente, todo mundo sabe que nunca fui noivo — disse Inuyasha. — Graças às revistas de fofocas, todas sabem mais a meu respeito do que eu próprio. — Ele se calou. — A não ser que eu pudesse armar uma mentira e inventar um noivado. Quem sabe um quando morava na África?

Kagome retorceu a boca, numa demonstração de dúvida.

— Seria difícil manter a mentira. Você teria que inventar uma história inteira, lembrar-se de cada detalhe e, mesmo assim, a imprensa iria procurar sua ex-noiva de mentirinha... Você sabe como são os jornalistas.

— É verdade. — Inuyasha suspirou. — Não funcionaria, a não ser que eu combinasse com alguém. Mas onde encontraria uma mulher disposta a sustentar uma história dessas?

— Bem, se você me pagar, eu estou disposta a fazer isso — disse Kagome de modo petulante. — A semana que vem preciso mesmo procurar um novo emprego. — Ela baixou o olhar para a bandeja. — E por falar em emprego, melhor eu manter esse.

Ela se obrigou a fitá-lo nos olhos.

— Foi bom voltar a vê-lo — disse, com toda sinceridade. Por alguns instantes, voltara ao passado, quando conversavam e se entendiam. — Aposto que em breve vai encontrar alguém. Boa sorte!

Inuyasha a viu dar-lhe as costas, empertigada como sempre. Gostaria que ela não estivesse trabalhando. Gostaria de poder sair dali e ir a algum lugar sossegado onde pudessem conversar.

Droga, ele sentira um bocado de saudade dela. Sentira falta , comentários ferinos, do olhar direto, da sensação de bem estar que a presença dela lhe proporcionava.

Desde aquela noite no baile, ele vinha se irritado à toa. Ah, ele tentara. Para provar, tinha a lista de mulheres que convidara para sair .Mas aí residia o problema: ele precisava _tentar, esforçar-se. _Com Kagome não era necessário nenhum esforço. Tudo transcorria naturalmente. Ela era sua amiga. Claro que ele sentira saudades dela. O que não significava que ele _precisasse _dela. Simplesmente significava que queria conversar com ela.

Sempre que ia a uma recepção ou a uma festa, Inuyasha alimentava a esperança de ver Kagome entre as garçonetes, mas nunca a encontrava e, afinal, acabara cedendo e procurara o telefone do serviço de bufe contratado para o baile e ligara para a amiga dela, Sango, para descobrir quando e onde ela trabalharia. Não havia sido difícil conseguir um convite para o evento daquela noite. Bastou oferecer um donativo substancial. E tudo porque queria ver uma amiga!

Inuyasha estava irritadíssimo consigo mesmo. As mulheres reclamavam que homens como ele fugiam de relacionamentos, mas ele queria sossegar, _queria _assumir compromisso. Por que encontrava tanta dificuldade?

Seus últimos três encontros tinham sido experiências salutares. Era fácil sair quando o intuito fosse apenas se divertir, mas favelas levá-lo a sério provava ser bem mais difícil do que supusera.

Culpar Kagome era a solução fácil. Pensar nela o distraía e ele acreditava que ao voltar a vê-la sossegaria, faria com que ele a colocasse em sua real perspectiva para poder se concentrar em procurar a noiva que mais lhe conviesse. Essa deveria ser sua prioridade. Só Deus sabe a fortuna que ele gastara no baile. Não podia desistir agora, só porque ficara tão feliz ao ver Kagome de novo.

_Eu estou disposta afazer isso. _As palavras ecoaram em sua mente enquanto ele baixava lentamente o olhar para a taça de champanhe intocada. _Preciso de um emprego._

Ela só podia estar brincando, é claro. Inuyasha não tinha dúvidas Não podia falar a sério.

De qualquer maneira, nunca funcionaria. Ou funcionaria?

— Vá para casa — disse Sango. — Ainda tenho umas coisinhas para terminar aqui.

— Eu ajudo você — ofereceu Kagome. — Assim podemos voltar juntas para casa.

Mas Sango insistiu para que ela fosse embora antes. Ela sentia uma onda de excitação na amiga àquela noite. Talvez tivesse conhecido alguém e arrumando um encontro. Dando de ombros, Kagome pegou a bolsa e se preparou para sair. Achou o ar da noite frio, depois de passar um tempo no calor da cozinha. Parou um instante, respirando o ar com alívio.

Só então tomou ciência do carro elegante esperando, em fila dupla, na entrada, o motor ligado e a capota arriada.

Inuyasha inclinou-se e abriu a porta do passageiro.

— Vou lhe dar uma carona até em casa.

—A minha casa não fica no caminho da sua — disse Kagome, após o primeiro momento de choque.

— Eu sei. Sango me deu o endereço.

— _Sango _sabe que você está aqui?

— Ela confiou você a mim, para que chegue segura em casa — respondeu Inuyasha.

Isso explicava o motivo de Sango parecer tão ansiosa para que ela fosse logo embora.

— Eu posso tomar o metro — disse Kagome. Apesar disso, aproximou-se do carro e entrou. As pernas doíam e estava cansada demais para discutir. Se Inuyasha se dispôs a dar uma volta enorme por Londres, que sua vontade fosse satisfeita.

— Achei que você tivesse ido embora — deixou escapar para, a seguir, xingar-se de idiota. Inuyasha pensaria que ela o procurara. Claro que agira assim, mas não havia motivo para ele saber.

— Estava à sua espera — disse Inuyasha, olhando o espelho retrovisor e acelerando. — Se você está disponível e se estiver disposta, tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer. Ela o fitou desconfiada.

— Que espécie de proposta?

— Não se preocupe, não é a proposta que as mulheres recebem quando as pegam na calçada. — Inuyasha abriu um sorriso para ela.

— Você deve estar cansada, depois de uma noite inteira de pé. Não gostaria de deixar o emprego de garçonete?

— Não posso. É o único meio de que disponho para juntar dinheiro para fazer obras em White Stones.

— De quanto dinheiro você calcula precisar antes de arrumar casa e deixá-la em condições de se mudar?

Kagome suspirou.

— Umas 20 á 25 mil libras, mais ou menos.

— Vai levar muito tempo para poupar esse valor com o salário

de temporária, mesmo que tenha outro emprego à noite.

— Obrigada por me lembrar — disse, zangada. — Eu já fiz as contas e não preciso de ninguém para me lembrar disso!

— Não gostaria de ganhar essa quantia em um mês? Kagome riu.

— Em alguma atividade ilegal? — perguntou, achando que ele estava brincando.

— Talvez precisasse mentir um pouquinho.

Haviam parado no sinal fechado e ela virou de lado no banco para fitá-lo.

— Está falando sério?

— Seríssimo. Eu pago a você 25 mil libras se fingir que é minha noiva por um mês.

— _O quê?_

— A ideia foi sua — afirmou Inuyasha. — Você disse que precisava de um emprego.

— Eu me referia a um emprego como secretária!

— Esse vai ser bem mais divertido.

_Divertido. _A recusa instintiva morreu nos lábios de Kagome quando o carro acelerou, ao abrir do sinal. Ela não havia resolvido não levar a vida tão a sério? Diversão era exatamente o que faltava à sua vida no momento.

Se a ideia de passar um mês com Inuyasha fosse assim tão simples e pudesse ser considerada divertimento... Kagome suspeitava que, em vez disso, a experiência viraria sua vida de cabeça para baixo. Poderia ser avassaladora, destruidora ou excitante, e perigosamente interessante, mas simples divertimento? Não, definitivamente não seria apenas isso.

Por outro lado, deveria ao menos ouvir a proposta antes de recusá-la como impensável. Ainda assim, quase certa de que ele estava brincando, observou-o, desconfiada.

— O que exatamente está me propondo?

— Aquilo sobre o qual conversamos durante a recepção. Ficamos noivos e todo mundo vai perceber que mudei e que falo sério quando me proponho a sossegar e constituir família.

— Mas se o noivado não durar, você vai consolidar a fama de ter medo de assumir compromissos — objetou Kagome. — Aí então sua fama vai piorar e não melhorar.

— Não se for você a me dar o fora — afirmou. — Demonstrarei, durante um mês, estar perdidamente apaixonado. Quando me deixar, ficarei arrasado, o coração partido. Foi você quem afirmou que as mulheres fariam fila para me ajudar a superar a decepção e demonstrar do que o amor de alguém afetuoso e sério é capaz — lembrou-a.

Quanto mais ele pensava a respeito da proposta, mais fazia sentido. Examinara a estratégia sob todos os ângulos enquanto aguardava a chegada de Kagome e nela não encontrara nenhuma falha óbvia. Podia não funcionar, é claro, mas também podia, e enquanto isso ele teria um mês inteiro com Kagome. Tempo suficiente para esquecê-la de uma vez por todas.

Kagome, contudo, demonstrava não estar convencida de que a proposta poderia dar certo.

— Ninguém vai acreditar que você está perdidamente apaixonado por _mim _— afirmou.

— Você se subestima.

— Talvez eu subestime sua capacidade de representar — conta argumentou, sentindo uma decepção que jamais seria capaz de explicar a ele.

— Então não deveria subestimar minha capacidade — disse — Aposto que sou capaz de convencer qualquer um de que estou louco por você. — Ele a fitou com um ligeiro sorriso. — Sinceramente, acho que não vai ser assim tão difícil.

— O mundo vai achar você esquisito por ter escolhido alguém como eu — disse Kagome, nervosa.

— Não, de jeito nenhum. Vão achar que eu sou uma pessoa receptiva e interessante por me sentir atraído por uma mulher que faz o possível para evitar chamar a atenção para si mesma. Bem, ela pedira. O que esperava? Que ele lhe dissesse que ela era linda e que ninguém ficaria pelo menos surpreso com sua escolha?

— Isso não explica o motivo de, após ter conseguido fisgar o solteiro mais cobiçado da Inglaterra, dispensá-lo depois de apenas um mês — argumentou Kagome, após um segundo de reflexão.

Inuyasha sorriu ao entrar na ponte Westminster.

— Talvez seja esse o motivo que a torne tão fascinante.

Ela o fitou encolerizada. Será possível que ele não levava nada a sério?

— Você precisaria de outro motivo, bem diferente, caso queira que as pessoas acreditem que toda essa história não passa de uma piada!

— Tenho certeza de que podemos encontrar um motivo para você não querer se casar comigo — afirmou Inuyasha. — Tem que ser um motivo que não faça as pessoas acharem que eu escondo algum segredo sórdido e não pode ser porque você acha que eu estou tendo um caso com outra mulher. Lembre-se: elas precisam sentir pena de mim. Você precisa partir meu coração.

— Ah, claro. Já estou até me vendo partindo seu coração.

— Por que não pode ser você a ter dificuldade em assumir relacionamentos sérios? — sugeriu, ignorando-lhe o sorriso sarcástico. — Justo quando eu estou preparado para me casar, você decide que não suporta a ideia de uma vida a dois e foge.

— Eu nunca teria um comportamento tão antiético — disse Kagome com sarcasmo. — Faria mais sentido dizer a todo mundo que estava entediada com você.

— Não vou pagar 25 mil libras para você para que todos achem que eu sou chato! Definitivamente não é isso que tenho em mente!

— Bem, se você vai fazer muitas exigências... — Ela pensou um segundo e a ideia brotou de sua mente sem esforço. — Suponho que eu possa dizer que não quero ter filhos, que fiquei arrepiada de pavor quando me dei conta de que você estava desesperado para se casar e começar uma família.

— Agora sim. Essa _é _uma ótima ideia — disse Inuyasha animado.

— É bem provável que fiquem com pena de mim ao ouvir essa justificativa. Então estamos combinados.

— Eu ainda não concordei em representar o papel de noiva — lembrou-o com severidade.

— Você não quer ter condições de se mudar para White Stones?

— Você sabe muito bem que sim. É que... Bem, a ideia inteira me parece absolutamente absurda!

— Pelo menos prometa que vai pensar a respeito — sugeriu Inuyasha. — Pode ser absurda, mas também é uma maneira de nós dois conseguirmos o que mais desejamos.

Durante o trajeto, enquanto passavam pelos altos prédios comerciais, pelas fábricas e pelos shoppings sem graça, Kagome pensava na proposta. Aquela era uma parte de Londres totalmente sem atrativos, pelo menos o que podia ser visto da estrada principal, em meio ao brilho laranja enfumaçado dos postes das ruas. Para Inuyasha, que morava em Mayfair, bairro nobre, de casas imponentes e praças elegantes, Londres era um ótimo lugar para morar, mas Sango só podia pagar um apartamentinho nos subúrbios de Londres. Kagome odiava a viagem de ida e volta todos os dias para o centro, onde trabalhava. Ansiava pela tranquilidade de Whitestones, onde a noite era escura e o ar limpo e, em vez do barulho do trânsito, das sirenes e das buzinas estridentes, ouvia-se o bater das ondas nas rochas. Agora tinha a chance de se mudar logo para lá.

Em troca, tudo que precisava era fingir estar apaixonada por Inuyasha durante um mês.

Por que demonstrava qualquer hesitação? Kagome não conseguia encontrar a resposta. Sabia, entretanto, que só de pensar os nervos ficavam à flor da pele e o estômago revirava numa perturbadora mescla de excitação e medo.

O porquê, na verdade, ela não sabia. Receava gostar demais de ter Inuyasha por perto. Receava descobrir que era difícil resistir ao charme daquele homem. Temia esquecer de que fora contratada apenas para fingir.

Mas podia aceitar a proposta. Bastaria manter a cabeça no lugar e se lembrar a todo instante de que tudo não passava de uma encenação. Kagome tinha a desconfortável sensação de que pudesse ser bem mais difícil do que parecia, mas não valeria a pena? Afinal, isso representaria a chance de se mudar logo para Whites-tones. Nenhuma outra chance melhor se apresentaria para transformar seu sonho em realidade. Iria mesmo jogar essa oportunidade pela janela porque tinha medo dos sentimentos que Inuyasha lhe despertava?

Quanta covardia!

— Bem? — Inuyasha estacionou diante do prédio de Sango e desligou o motor do carro. — Sei que você veio considerando a proposta. Eu praticamente conseguia escutar sua mente em funcionamento. Por acaso, já tomou sua decisão?

Kagome umedeceu os lábios.

— Vinte e cinco mil libras é um bocado de dinheiro. O que exatamente eu teria que fazer para ganhar essa grana?

— Bem, vejamos... — Inuyasha soltou o cinto de segurança para poder virar de lado e examinar lhe o rosto. — Tudo de que precisaríamos seria deixar vazar a notícia do nosso noivado para umas duas colunas de fofocas e sairmos juntos algumas vezes para que vejam como estamos apaixonados um pelo outro.

Apesar da gravidade do risco, havia uma nota sutil e familiar de divertimento na voz. Kagome o odiava por ele ser capaz de fazer isso.

— Você teria que se comportar como uma noiva perdidamente apaixonada — explicou. — Acha que consegue?

O queixo ergueu-se.

— Mas eu preciso estar _perdidamente _apaixonada?

— Por 25 mil libras? — Inuyasha sorriu. —Acho _que perdidamente _apaixonada é o mínimo que se pode esperar, não acha?

— Bem, o que noivas _perdidamente apaixonadas _fazem? — perguntou Kagome de forma descortês. — Não quero passar um mês olhando para você em estado de adoração! Seu ego já é enorme sem isso.

A boca de Inuyasha curvou-se. Após alguns momentos pensativo,

— Imagine que esteja apaixonada por mim, Kagome. Nesse caso, como se comportaria comigo?

— Como agora, provavelmente — respondeu, saindo do carro — desejando sair da conversa com a mesma facilidade.

— Não acha que seria um _pouquinho _mais carinhosa se me amasse? — perguntou Inuyasha em tom indiferente. — Todo mundo precisa achar que por trás dessa aparência contida e formal existe uma mulher excitante, apaixonante, que só eu posso ver. Talvez seja necessário você me tocar de vez em quando. — Ele a acompanhara até a porta do prédio. Um sorriso dançou em sua boca ao fitá-la. — Você sabe, não é mesmo? Vez por outra segurar minha mão, até mesmo me beijar. De alguma forma, precisa dar a impressão de que não consegue manter as mãos longe de mim.

As bochechas de Kagome ardiam como se estivessem em fogo.

— Por que não pode ser _você _a não conseguir manter as mãos afastadas de _mim_

— Ah! Não vejo nenhum problema nisso, se preferir — disse Inuyasha, sorrindo de uma maneira que fez o seu coração disparar.

— Não, definitivamente não vejo nenhum problema... Esticando o braço, passou o nó do dedo na curva da maçã do seu rosto. Apesar de ter sido o toque mais gentil do mundo, ela teve a sensação de que a pele estava em chamas. Kagome afastou-se, fugindo do toque, respirando com dificuldade. O sorriso de Inuyasha sumiu.

— Mas pode _ser _um problema para você — disse, baixinho.

— Percebo que você está tensa. Não quero deixá-la constrangida. Você acha que talvez seja melhor deixarmos a ideia de lado?

— Não! — exclamou Kagome num impulso. O rosto ainda queimava onde o dedo roçara-lhe a pele e se sentia envergonhada por ter pulado, fugindo do toque. Que diabos havia de errado com ela? Passava a impressão de uma adolescente ingênua, tola, e não de uma mulher sensata que acabara de receber uma oferta que representava a chance de sua vida!

Claro que podia atender a todas as exigências. Poderia, tudo por White Stones. Inuyasha não estava lhe sugerindo nada ilegal, nem mesmo imoral. Nenhum dos dois tinha compromisso com outra pessoa. É verdade que estariam encenando uma mentira, mas não estariam magoando os sentimentos de ninguém. Inuyasha não esperava que ela dormisse com ele — pelo menos, essa fora a impressão que ela tivera. Bastaria segurar-lhe a mão de vez em quando. Claro que ela podia aceitar a proposta.

— Não disse novamente. — Não será um problema. Não sou uma pessoa extrovertida, de ficar abraçando e beijando, suponho, mas entendo que se quisermos convencer todo mundo de que estamos mesmo noivos, preciso ser um pouco mais expansiva e dar algumas demonstrações de amor. Posso fazer isso.

— Sério? — Inuyasha ainda parecia alimentar dúvidas.

— Sério — retrucou Kagome.

Ela teria que prová-lo, é claro. Teria que beijá-lo.

O fogo percorreu lhe as entranhas quando os olhos repousaram em sua boca e a sensação de ter levado um soco no peito a fez inalar lentamente. Enfrente a realidade, Kagome, ordenou a si mesma. Não apenas você pode beijá-lo, mas _quer _fazê-lo.

— Quer que eu prove? — perguntou e, sem esperar pela resposta, deu um passo à frente e colocou as mãos em seu peito. Devagar, quase deliberadamente, espalmou as mãos para poder subi-las e repousá-las nos ombros largos.

Inuyasha sorriu.

— Por que não? — perguntou baixinho.

Propositalmente, Kagome não se apressou. Sentia-se estranhamente calma. Tendo chegado tão longe, não recuaria agora. Se Inuyasha achava que ela se contentaria com um beijo rápido no rosto, descobriria o quanto se enganara. Então ele acreditava que ela estava tensa, não é? Acreditava que ela era contida, certinha e reprimida? Bem, essa era sua chance de mostrar-lhe o quão enganado estava.

Inuyasha ficara parado, absolutamente imóvel, mas com uma expressão de apreensão nos olhos quando ela saboreou a sensação de ter o corpo dele nas mãos. Apenas a pulsação de uma veia em seu traiu o desejo que ela lhe despertava e, de repente, Kagome foi tomada pela sensação de poder.

A boca curvou-se num sorriso, ela se inclinou e pressionou os lábios em seu pescoço, logo abaixo da orelha, por um longo e inacreditável momento, antes de provocá-lo com beijinhos por toda a extensão da linha do maxilar. A pele dele era quente, a barba começava a crescer e ele cheirava a roupa limpa. Kagome recostou-se e enfiou as mãos por baixo do paletó. De súbito, tornou-se fácil.

Com um suspiro baixinho ela finalmente tocou o canto de sua boca. Sentiu-o curvar-se em resposta, mas manteve a exploração lenta e sedutora, experimentando lhe os lábios quase refletidamente, entregando-se ao abençoado prazer de ser capaz de beijá-lo — agora o reconhecia — do jeito como sonhara desde o início.

Inuyasha parecia prestes a explodir. Incapaz de se conter por um segundo a mais, ele a segurou e a puxou contra si para poder beijá-la de modo apaixonado. Instintivamente, Kagome colou-se ao corpo forte, musculoso, sentindo o prazer espalhar-se enquanto lutava por manter o controle.

Esse era _o seu _beijo. Podia beijá-lo tão profunda, tão famintamente quanto ele podia beijá-la. Mas o sangue latejava nas veias com uma excitação descontrolada que a envolveu apesar de sua consciência, enquanto eles se beijaram uma, duas vezes, e mais outra, fazendo-lhe a cabeça girar até ela se esquecer que era uma aposta, esquecer o que tentava provar, esquecer de tudo exceto da boca de Inuyasha e da excitação que as mãos deles lhe causavam, de como era gostoso _sentir _o corpo dele colado ao seu.

— Kagome...

Ele lhe beijava o pescoço, murmurando seu nome enquanto mexia nos botões de sua blusa. Ela suspirou e inclinou a cabeça para trás, os dedos enroscados no cabelo escuro. Vagamente tornou-se consciente de algo sólido e duro machucando suas costas. Bastaria afastar as costas da parede de tijolinhos... Lutou em busca da última gota de controle. Como eles tinham acabado ali? Teria Inuyasha a encostado contra a porta ou ela o arrastara quando se recostou buscando apoio, tamanho o tremor das pernas?

De uma forma ou de outra, ela precisava acabar com isso _Agora, _disse a si mesma, mesmo tremendo e curvando as costas sob a deliciosa corrente que a arrastava para aqueles lábios.

Agora, enquanto ainda tinha forças. Antes que Inuyasha afastasse a blusa de seus ombros, antes que ela tirasse a camisa dele da calça e desabotoasse seu cinto. Antes que eles subissem, aos tropeços, as escadas, deixando as roupas pelo caminho e caíssem na cama juntos.

De algum lugar desconhecido, Kagome conseguiu encontrar forças para desenlaçar os dedos dos cabelos, apertar as mãos contra o peito e afastá-lo uns poucos centímetros.

— Espere — disse, a voz rouca.

Inuyasha parou por um momento e então, muito lentamente, ele movimentou-se, afastando-se e deixando cair as mãos ao longo do corpo.

Kagome umedeceu os lábios. Tremia e os ossos das pernas pareciam ter se dissolvido, deixando apenas uma sensação efervescente que a mantinha ereta.

— Eu acho que isso prova o que afirmei — disse, hesitante.

Os lábios estavam inchados, o rosto ruborizado, os olhos sombrios e inebriados. Inuyasha precisou balançar a cabeça para clarear os pensamentos.

— Retiro tudo o que disse — conseguiu dizer, mais abalado do que gostaria de admitir. Encontrava dificuldade em respirar normalmente. — Nada havia de comportado e reprimido nesse beijo.

— Eu avisei que podia fingir.

— E verdade. Você tinha toda razão. Ninguém que visse você me beijar desse jeito teria a menor dúvida em compreender o motivo de eu querer me casar com você!

— Acho que não será necessário repetir o beijo — disse Kagome — voltando a se comportar do modo mais contido possível.

Dificilmente nos beijaríamos assim em público. Pelo menos não desse jeito.

— Ou talvez seja melhor não fazermos isso em público — concordou. — Corremos o risco de sermos presos se o fizermos. — sorriu para ela. — Então, entendo que estamos combinados. Você vai fingir ser minha noiva?

— Será apenas por um mês? — As pernas continuavam bambas mas pelo menos a voz voltara a soar como sua novamente.

— Um mês — confirmou. —Ao final desse período, você terá que encontrar um jeito de romper o noivado. Em troca, eu lhe darei um cheque de 25 mil libras. Isso lhe parece justo?

Mais do que justo, pensou Kagome.

— Está combinado — confirmou.

— Que tal esse?

Inuyasha pegou um anel de esmeralda incrustrado de diamantes. Cada um deles daria um anel espetacular. Ele o entregou a Kagome que, relutante, o colocou no dedo.

Parecia estranho, pesado e totalmente desproposital em sua mão. Exceto, é claro, que não era o anel que parecia fora de lugar, e sim ela.

O que fazia ela naquela joalheria exclusiva experimentando anéis de noivado? Kagome começava a refletir sobre o que a possuíra para fazê-la aceitar aquele plano alucinado de Inuyasha. Ninguém em seu juízo perfeito acreditaria, por um segundo sequer, que ele podia pensar seriamente em se casar com alguém como ela.

Inuyasha, entretanto, parecia confiante. Imediatamente começara a fazer planos e insistira em comprar-lhe um anel, desconsiderando todas as suas objeções de que não era necessário.

— Claro que precisa de um anel — retrucou. — Você não parecerá uma noiva de verdade sem um diamante enorme no dedo.

Se dependesse dele, teriam ido à joalheira no dia seguinte mesmo, mas Kagome chamara-lhe a atenção para o fato de ser uma sexta-feira e de que, embora ele não precisasse trabalhar, ela precisava.

— Assumi um compromisso, Eles contam comigo. Não posso simplesmente sumir.

— Ah, está bem, então vamos à loja no sábado — resmungou

— Quando termina esse contrato?

— Amanhã é meu último dia.

— Então você estará livre a semana que vem? Mas Kagome fincara pé sobre esse assunto também.

— Não se a agência conseguir arrumar outro emprego para mim. Não vou abrir mão do trabalho para ficar esperando você me pegar para sair à noite.

Inuyasha a fitou frustrado.

— Mas você não vai precisar trabalhar — disse. — Por esse motivo estou pagando a você 25 mil libras.

— Eu sei, mas quanto tempo acha que a grana vai durar se eu tiver que morar em Londres sem ganhar salário? — retorquiu Kagome. — Esse dinheiro é para White Stones. Não vou desperdiçá-lo. Não, está decidido: vou continuar trabalhando até poder me mudar para White Stones.

Inuyasha suspirara.

— Alguém já lhe disse que você é uma mulher muito teimosa, Kagome Higurashi? É melhor então voltar a trabalhar na Knigh-ton. Ginny pode ligar para a agência e solicitar seus serviços para outra tarefa temporária.

— Mas isso é ridículo!

— Não é mais ridículo do que a noiva de um dos homens mais ricos do país insistir em fazer trabalhos administrativos tediosos — mencionou.

— Não é ridículo querer trabalhar para se manter — disse Kagome, exasperada com ele. — Obviamente eu abrirei mão de trabalhar à noite — disse. — Precisarei estar disponível para sair e nos exibirmos juntos.

— Quanta gentileza sua! — exclamou, sentindo-se estranhamente aborrecido.

— Eu começava a achar que insistiria em manter esse trabalho também.

Enfurecida, Kagome recusou-se a continuar a discussão.

— Ser vista com você em eventos sociais fazia parte do negócio — disse, com frieza. — Largar meu emprego não.

— Não vou conseguir vê-la se não estiver trabalhando na minha empresa — resmungou ele. — Talvez, então, seja melhor você se mudar para a minha casa. Pelo menos assim poderemos passar mais de cinco minutos juntos.

Na verdade, essa era uma excelente ideia, decidiu. Devia ter pensado antes nisso.

Kagome, evidentemente, não achou a ideia tão genial.

— Mudar para sua casa? A troco de quê?

— Vivemos no século XXI, Kagome. Ninguém vai acreditar que eu me casarei com alguém com quem não durmo.

— Quem foi que falou sobre dormir com você? — inquiriu, encarando-o. — Isso tampouco faz parte do nosso acordo.

Inuyasha fitou o rosto ruborizado e lembrou-se daquele beijo com uma intensidade que o abalou. Ele deduzira que por trás daquela superfície fria escondia-se a paixão e o desejo, mas a realidade havia sido muito mais excitante do que ele sequer imaginara. E se ela beijava daquele jeito, como seria fazer amor com ela?

— Talvez devamos renegociar os detalhes do acordo — sugeriu, mas Kagome não aceitou a proposta.

— Talvez devamos manter o que foi combinado — disse, em tom seco. — Você queria que eu comparecesse a alguns eventos de braços dados com você e passasse a impressão de estar perdidamente apaixonada, e foi _só _isso que concordei em fazer!

— Você concordou em fazer o melhor para convencer todo mundo de que estamos realmente noivos. Que tipo de noivado vão achar que é o nosso se acabarem descobrindo que todas as noites eu a levo para dormir em casa, castamente?

Inuyasha passou a mão no cabelo. Por que nada nunca era fácil com Kagome?

— Escute, se quiser pode ter um quarto só seu — ofereceu. — Não estou sugerindo passarmos todas as noites fazendo amor enlouquecido e apaixonado.

Entretanto, precisava confessar a si mesmo ter pensado nisso. Afastou o pensamento.

— Tem muito espaço na minha casa — prosseguiu, pensando na casa que herdara junto com a empresa do pai. — Minha governanta é muito discreta. Ninguém mais precisa saber que, na verdade, não dormimos juntos.

Kagome hesitou. A ideia de morar com Inuyasha bastava para lhe deixar com os nervos à flor da pele, mas tendo obtido a permissão para continuar trabalhando, achava que chegara sua vez de ceder. Além do mais, o que ele dizia fazia sentido.

— Está bem. — Eu me mudo para sua casa sob a condição de ter meu próprio quarto.

— Uma vez que estamos discutindo as condições... — disse Inuyasha, surpreso por sentir tanto triunfo em ter convencido Kagome a se mudar para viver com ele. E isso sem nem dormirem juntos! Ele devia estar perdendo seu poder de sedução.

Ela o fitou desconfiada.

— O quê?

— Você precisa mudar a maneira de se vestir. Rin pode levá-la para fazer compras depois que tivermos comprado a aliança.

— O que há de errado com as minhas roupas? — Kagome enfureceu-se de imediato.

— Vamos sair muito à noite e você não pode continuar usando esses conjuntinhos horrorosos que insiste em usar — disse. — _Ou _seu uniforme de garçonete — antes que ela ousasse sugeri-lo. — A não ser que queira vestir aquela roupinha de gato novamente.

— Os olhos escuros faiscaram ao lembrar-se da quão reveladora a roupa se ajustava ao corpo. — Assim você se faria notar!

Um leve rubor tingiu a face de Kagome.

— Eu jamais poderia voltar a usar aquela roupa — afirmou.

— A cauda está _tão _fora de moda!

Mentalmente, reviu seu limitado guarda-roupa. Jamais gostara muito de roupas, nem mesmo antes da falência da Higurashi.

Kikyo e Rin sempre foram obcecadas por moda, mas Kagome teimosamente resistira a todas as tentativas de que elas a fossem vestir e escolhessem suas roupas. Usava conjuntinhos para o trabalho e o resto do tempo adorava usar jeans e camiseta. Eram perfeitos para ir ao cinema, tomar um drinque com Sango, mas talvez não combinassem com os programas que Inuyasha, obviamente, tinha em mente.

— Acho que posso comprar roupas para a noite sozinha — disse mal-humorada. — Não preciso da ajuda de Rin. Seu gosto é muito diferente do meu.

Inuyasha a fitou com ar irônico.

— Você tem um monte de qualidades maravilhosas, Kagome, mas bom gosto não faz parte delas — disse, com franqueza. — Sua irmã, ao contrário, tem bom gosto para dar e vender.

— Então por que não finge estar noivo _dela! _— perguntou, impertinente. — Por que se preocupar comigo se sou esse lixo?

— Eu prefiro você — disse Inuyasha.

Fez-se uma breve pausa. _Eu prefiro você. _A declaração não poderia ser considerada das mais românticas, entretanto Kagome se sentiu de repente afogueada quando os olhos encontraram os seus e o silêncio pareceu soltar fagulhas.

Com esforço, ela desviou o olhar.

— Por que então não pode gostar de mim como sou? Por que eu devo ser como todas as outras mulheres? — Sentiu-se ferida, contrariada. — Não suporto caras e bocas, essa preocupação exagerada com a moda — resmungou. — Odeio fingir ser alguém que não sou.

— Mas é exatamente isso que você faz quando coloca um daqueles seus uniformes escuros — disse Inuyasha, mostrando o que ela vestia, praticamente incapaz de conter a frustração. — _Isso _é fingimento. É fingir não ser a pessoa afetuosa, inteligente, atraente, interessante e _sexy _que na verdade é. E fingir que você não passa de uma criaturinha sem-graça, apavorada, com medo que alguém repare em você e a faça _viver _um pouco!

Naquela hora, Kagome o encarara em silêncio por um momento antes de explodir e acusá-lo de estar dizendo besteira. Agora, entretanto, ao olhar a esmeralda cintilante em seu dedo, voltou a pensar no que ele dissera. Suas mãos eram bonitas. Finas, dedos magros e unhas curtas, mas de formato bem-feito e muito limpas embora ela nunca as tenha realçado com bijuterias ou esmalte assim como nunca tentara chamar a atenção para si mesma com roupas modernas ou maquiagem.

Teria Inuyasha razão? _Teria _medo de agarrar a vida com ambas às mãos? Acostumara-se desde pequena a ver as irmãs e os pais chamarem tanta atenção que acabara se habituando a não ser notada. Kagome dizia a si mesma que não precisava da luz dos refletores como eles, mas será que a verdade residia no fato de ela ter tanto medo de competir com eles porque já se considerava perdedora?

Kagome não gostava de se ver desse jeito. Queria acreditar que era capaz, séria, não aterrorizada, apavorada, medrosa.

_Não _tinha medo de _nada _e o provaria, tanto a Inuyasha quanto a si mesma. Instintivamente, ajeitou os ombros. Esse falso noivado a deixara nervosa ao extremo, mas isso era tolice. Era um acordo, nada além disso. Inuyasha não a forçara a aceitá-lo. Ela sozinha tomara a decisão e, agora, cabia a ela torná-lo um sucesso.

Desempenharia à perfeição seu papel no acordo, jurou. Seria uma noiva da qual Inuyasha se orgulharia e, quando ela rompesse o noivado, todo mundo compreenderia o motivo de ele ficar tão triste por ela ter ido embora.

Ninguém jamais suspeitaria que tudo havia sido planejado.

Devagar, ela tirou o anel do dedo.

— É lindo, mas não acho que combine comigo — disse. Pousou-o no tabuleiro de veludo e apontou para um anel deslumbrante de diamantes quadrados.

— Posso experimentar esse?

Inuyasha o pegou e tomou sua mão esquerda para colocá-lo em seu dedo.

— É o tamanho perfeito, Cinderela — disse. Não obstante estar sorrindo, havia uma expressão nos olhos que fez o coração de Kagome quase parar.

— E mesmo — disse, sem respiração.

— Isso me transforma no Príncipe Encantado? — perguntou.

Ele também estava representando, lembrou-se Kagome. Com firmeza, fez a respiração voltar ao normal.

— Acho que este está ótimo! — afirmou com o que esperava ser um olhar enamorado.

— Uma escolha de ótimo gosto — aprovou o joalheiro.

Kagome estendeu a mão, movimentando-a de um lado para o outro para admirar o cintilar dos diamantes, e sorriu para Inuyasha, a personificação da noiva apaixonada.

— Pode me dar este, meu amor? — Pelo menos não precisava se preocupar se ele teria condições de pagá-lo ou não. Ele poderia comprar a loja inteira sem causar rombos em sua conta bancária.

— Pode comprar o que quiser — disse, a voz profunda, afetuosa e o sorriso encantado ao constatar o esforço que ela fazia.

Os diamantes brilharam na luz quando ela repousou a mão em seu peito.

— Obrigada — disse, baixinho.

Parte de sua mente tinha consciência de que essa seria a atitude típica de uma mulher quando o noivo lhe desse um lindo anel, mas a outra parte deixara de raciocinar. A única coisa que sabia é que ele estava ali, sorrindo para ela e a mão se erguera por vontade própria.

Ele se barbeara há pouco. A pele estava macia e quente sob seus dedos. Se ela pensasse, teria feito uma rápida carícia, mas era tão gostoso tocá-lo que a mão de Kagome demorou-se no afago. Ainda sorrindo, Inuyasha girou a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo erguendo a mão para tomar a sua e dar-lhe um beijo na palma da mão.

Foi um beijo muito suave, sem nada daquela excitação selvagem que haviam compartilhado na porta do prédio de Sango, mas Kagome sentiu um arrepio percorrer lhe da cabeça aos pés. Os lábios eram quentes, firmes e incrivelmente excitantes, e quando ele os separou e colocou a ponta da língua em sua pele, um choque erótico a percorreu.

O calor abateu-se sobre ela, inundando-a com uma estonteante onda de desejo e apagando tudo o mais da sua mente. Ela esqueceu o joalheiro que os fitava benevolente. Esqueceu o papel que supostamente deveria representar. Na verdade, esqueceu de tudo, exceto de Inuyasha; dos olhos azuis e sorridentes de Inuyasha da sua boca cálida; do corpo magro, másculo, irresistível de Inuyasha.

Kagome se sentiu compelida a pular no seu colo e afastar a mão dos lábios de Inuyasha para que pudesse pressionar a boca contra a sua e beijá-lo de verdade. Queria provar aquela língua deliciosa e pecaminosa e nela enroscar a sua. Nem isso seria o bastante. Queria tirar aquela gravata de nó perfeito, desabotoar lhe a camisa impecável e arrancá-la. Queria derrubá-lo daquela cadeira ridiculamente estreita e fazer amor com ele naquele carpete caro.

O desejo era tão forte que a respiração ficou presa na garganta e o coração parecia explodir no peito. Aterrorizou-se ao tomar consciência de como a imagem era real, do quanto o desejava, da pequena distância que a afastava de perder o controle e simplesmente atirar-se sobre ele.

Aterrorizada? Pronto, lá vinha à palavra de novo.

Kagome se controlou a tempo. Não estava aterrorizada. Não tinha medo de nada, ou já se esquecera?

Levemente abalada, afastou a mão. Estava vendo? Tinha absoluto controle sobre si. Erguendo o queixo, abriu um sorriso radiante para Inuyasha.

Apesar da façanha, Kagome ainda sentia as pernas bambas, trêmulas, quando deixou a joalheria. Inuyasha abriu a porta para ela e a mão em sua cintura parecia queimar lhe a pele sob a camisa.

— Onde você vai encontrar Rin?

— Na Harvey Nichols.

— Vou chamar um táxi para você.

Inuyasha mal erguera a mão e logo um táxi preto, do outro lado da rua, cruzou as pistas de trânsito intenso e parou no meio-fio diante deles.

Kagome o espiou com um sentimento próximo ao ressentimento, embora, para dizer a verdade, sentisse alívio ao descobrir que a recente irritação dissipara ao menos parte da agonizante dor de cão que sentida há pouco. Era bem mais cômodo pensar que toda situação era apenas fingimento quando Inuyasha mostrava-se arrogante ao presumir o que ela queria. — E se eu quisesse pegar o ônibus? Inuyasha apenas sorriu diante da expressão de cólera.

— Por favor, Kagome, não estrague tudo — pediu, abrindo a porta com uma reverência. — Ou devo chamá-la de querida? Até agora vinha se mostrando uma encantadora e apaixonada noiva!

O olhar de Kagome desviou-se dele. Há poucos minutos ela fazia devaneios, fantasiava arrancar-lhe as roupas e fazer amor no carpete, lembrou-se constrangida. E se Inuyasha tivesse o poder de ver em seus olhos o desejo que nutria por ele? Arrepiou-se só de imaginar. Como se ele já não se divertisse o suficiente com seu comportamento!

Ela ergueu o queixo, exibindo os dentes num sorrisinho irônico ao entrar no táxi.

— Estou ganhando para isso, _querido._

— Se você desempenhar sua tarefa com tanta eficiência por um mês, você vai valer cada centavo das 25 mil libras! — exclamou. Entregou ao motorista uma nota de dinheiro pela janela e o instruiu a levar Kagome a Harvey Nichols

— Encontro você depois — disse, preparando-se para fechar a porta do táxi. — Não se esqueça de que entreguei você nas mãos de Rin. Dei a ela um cartão de crédito, então deixe que ela gaste — acrescentou, num misto de severidade e zombaria. — Quero vê-la transformada! —Antes que Kagome tivesse a chance de criar objeções, ele fechou a porta e bateu no teto do táxi para mandar o motorista dar a partida.

Para surpresa de Kagome, Rin já esperava por ela, como prometido. Naturalmente, assim que a encontrara, batera os olhos no anel.

— Uau! Que anel _fantástico. _Você é mesmo uma mulher de sorte, de muita sorte, Kagome!

Kagome ficara um pouco nervosa imaginando como Rin reagiria à notícia sobre o noivado. Esperava ser recebida com um ar de desdenhosa descrença por ter, aparentemente, conquistado alguém como Inuyasha. Ficara atônita quando Rin não demonstrara grande sopesa.

— Eu _achei _que tinha alguma coisa no ar naquele baile — comentou.

— É _mesmo! _— Kagome arregalou os olhos, incapaz de esconder o assombro. — Quero dizer... Nem eu mesma havia percebido.

— Percebi pelo modo como você e Inuyasha dançavam — disse Rin, displicente. — Não que eu não esteja de cabelos em pé — prosseguiu, apontando o dedo de unhas pintadas para Kagome e fingindo estar aborrecida.

— Agora vou precisar encontrar outro bilionário para mim! Ela aceitara a novidade tão bem, na verdade, que Kagome sentiu-se culpada por não lhe contar a verdade, mas eles haviam concordado que nem mesmo a avó de Inuyasha seria informada de que o noivado era uma farsa. Como Inuyasha declarara, se vazasse a informação de que eles estavam enganando todo mundo, ele podia dar adeus para sempre a qualquer chance de ser levado a sério.

— Precisamos que todo mundo tome conhecimento do nosso noivado sem que pareça que estamos buscando publicidade — disse. Ele havia proposto vazar a notícia para um jornalista, mas Kagome discordara da ideia.

— Basta eu contar a Kikyo e a Rin e pedir que guardem segredo — comentou. — Em um segundo a notícia vai se espalhar pela cidade.

Ela conhecia as irmãs. Uma notinha já aparecera numa coluna do jornal e um número extraordinário de amigas dos tempos de colégio que não procuravam Kagome há anos haviam telefonado para dar-lhe os parabéns, sem conseguirem disfarçar a inveja e pedindo para serem convidadas para o casamento.

Kikyo não se continha de tanta animação e já começara a pressionar Kagome para marcar a data e escolher um estilista para fazer o se comportara de modo bem mais discreto, embora olhos tivessem se iluminado quando Inuyasha lhe entregou um cartão de crédito e a incumbiu de mudar o guarda-roupa de Kagome.

— Você não deve permitir que Kagome escolha os modelos — instruiu. — Ela vai escolher a roupa mais barata da loja e dar o resto do dinheiro para um abrigo de cachorros!

Agora, ao encontrar a irmã, Kagome a abraçou e a deixou admirar o anel, mas vinha notando, recentemente, sinais de preocupação na irmã, e que, embora continuasse linda como sempre, não se mostrava a mulher frívola que costumava ser. Ela não vinha dando suficiente atenção à irmãzinha caçula, pensou Kagome tomada pelo sentimento de culpa. Seria bom passar um dia com ela e descobrir o que acontecia.

— Está tudo bem, Tawy? — perguntou assim que colocaram o pé na escada rolante. — Você parece cansada.

— Claro, está tudo bem — respondeu Rin com seu costumeiro ar displicente. — Mas acho muito chato ter que acordar cedo todos os dias para ir trabalhar! Esse negócio de trabalhar definitivamente atrapalha a vida social, não é mesmo?

Para satisfação de Kagome, Rin anunciara, logo após o baile, que havia conseguido um emprego.

— É temporário — avisou, quando Kagome a parabenizou. — Só aceitei para provar a Sesshomaru que não sou um caso perdido. Ele me disse que eu não duraria uma semana.

Sesshomaru, ao que parecia, sabia exatamente como lidar com Rin.

Kagome tinha esperanças de que a irmã acabasse compreendendo que Sesshomaru era um homem gentil, decente, mas mesmo ela precisava admitir que o tranquilo e centrado Sesshomaru não era o par ideal para sua frívola irmãzinha.

— Como vai Sesshomaru?

— Como posso saber? Eu nunca o vejo. — Rin jogou o cabelo para trás e ergueu o queixo. — Não que eu queira, é claro. Afinal, ele não é nada divertido.

— Certo — disse Kagome. —Sentiu-se tentada a sorrir ao ver como a irmã insistia em não confessar sentir atração por Sesshomaru apesar de a verdade ser evidente para todos os demais: então ela se lembrou de como ela própria recusava-se a admitir como achava Inuyasha atraente. Não estava em condições de zombar de Rin porque ela se opunha a confessar estar a fim de Sesshomaru.

— De qualquer modo, chega de falar daquele chato — disse Rin, com alegria forçada. Acenou para a irmã com o cartão de crédito que Inuyasha lhe entregara. — Temos compras a fazer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Esta é uma ADAPTAÇÃO, logo seu enredo naõ me pertence, mas a J.H.(nomes ao final.)<strong>_

_**Os personagens aqui presentes pertecem em sua maioria a tia Rumiko :D**_


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPITULO VIII**

Quando finalmente encontraram Inuyasha para uma taça de champanhe, como combinado, Kagome estava exausta, os pés doídos.

Fazer compras era uma atividade bem mais cansativa do que trabalhar como garçonete, decidiu. Rin a forçara a vestir e despir uma coleção infindável de roupas e depois a fizera gastar horas escolhendo os acessórios perfeitos até as duas ficarem carregadas de sacolas de compra.

Tudo que queria agora era se sentar, mas Rin a obrigara a mudar de roupa antes que Inuyasha a visse.

— Coloque aquele vestido azul — ordenou, empurrando-a pelo lobby do hotel na direção do banheiro feminino. — E não se esqueça dos sapatos!

— Cansada demais para discutir, Kagome fez o que a irmã mandara, e mesmo ela teve que admitir que o vestido era lindo, depois que o vestiu. De um azul-cobalto brilhante, sem mangas, sobressaía pelo tecido e pelo corte. Na frente era muito simples, mas nas costas tinha um detalhe em tira maravilhoso que deixava-lhe as costas nuas. O que significava que não podia usar sutiã e o forro de seda roçando em sua pele a fazia sentir-se nua.

Ela se sentia _sexy._

Kagome estremeceu e a seda deslizou-lhe pelo corpo.

Calçando um sapato Chanel, aberto atrás e de salto baixo, ela concentrou-se em pentear o cabelo.

— E deixe-os soltos! — ordenara Rin. Quando Kagome terminou, Rin inspecionou a irmã com olhar crítico e, aparentemente satisfeita, estendeu-lhe o batom.

— Nem pense em discutir comigo — avisou.

— Pelo amor de Deus! — Kagome revirou os olhos, mas aproximou-se do espelho para contornar a boca e passar o batom com cuidado. — _Agora _posso tomar uma taça de champanhe?

— Pode sim. — Rin deu-lhe o braço. — Mal posso esperar para ver a cara de Inuyasha.

Ele as esperava no bar. Mantivera os olhos grudados na porta e levantou-se, sorridente, quando finalmente elas apareceram.

Então parou, imobilizado; não conseguia desviar o olhar. Aquela era _Kagome?_

Só reconheceu o andar elegante, de costas ereta, quando ela caminhou na sua direção. Parecia mais esbelta e muito chique naquele vestido azul acima do joelho e que revelava aquelas pernas espetaculares. O cabelo balançava sedoso e brilhante na altura dos ombros. Sem dúvida estivera incrivelmente elegante no baile, mas hoje parecia mais jovem, mais exuberante, mais _sexy._

A boca ficou seca.

Nem notou Rin até ela tirá-lo de seu estupor.

— E então? — perguntou. — O que acha? Achar? Como podia esperar que ele _pensasse! _Inuyasha não conseguia desgrudar os olhos de Kagome.

— Você está... Você está...

Incapaz de encontrar as palavras para descrever como ela estava, simplesmente desistiu e estendeu o braço. Segurando-a pela cintura, puxou-a contra si e deu-lhe um beijo na boca. Com as mãos cheias de sacolas de compras, ela oscilou ao ser puxada e os lábios abriram-se com um suspiro. O gosto dela era tão saboroso, tão doce, parecia tão feito sob medida para ele que sua cabeça girou.

Sem raciocinar, as mãos deslizaram por seu quadril e contornaram lhe o bumbum para puxá-la ainda mais. As sacolas caíram de suas mãos sem que Kagome percebesse e ela levou as mãos ao peito dele, os dedos agarrando-lhe á camisa enquanto ela se grudava ao corpo dele, parecendo formarem um único corpo. Um murmúrio profundo e inarticulado saiu de sua garganta.

Se não fosse o pigarrear proposital e alto de Rin, Inuyasha teria perdido o controle, mas o alerta serviu para recobrar o pouco da sanidade que lhe restava e se lembrar de que beijava Kagome no meio de um barzinho lotado, e que abrir o zíper do vestido azul e despi-la ali mesmo não era, provavelmente, a opção mais acertada.

Relutante, ergueu a cabeça e soltou Kagome.

— É — disse Rin, sorridente —, passar aquele batom foi pura perda de tempo, não é mesmo? Apesar disso, ela está um espetáculo, não está?

— Eu não teria conseguido me expressar melhor — disse Inuyasha, a voz estranha, como se de outra pessoa. A presença de Kagome ao seu lado o deixava desconcertado. Ela tremia ligeiramente, o rosto ruborizado, as sacolas de compras espalhadas a seus pés. Inuyasha não a culpava. Ele próprio precisava se sentar.

Rin riu.

— Acho que acabou de fazê-lo — disse e depositou a última das sacolas que segurava pendurada no encosto da cadeira antes de se sentar. — Agora me diga, onde está aquele champanhe que nos prometeu?

O que ele fizera? Não cansava de se perguntar várias vezes ao dia ao longo das últimas duas semanas. Aparentemente conseguia desempenhar suas funções de maneira bastante normal. Sorria, andava, conversava. Ia ao escritório, participava de reuniões de negócios e até mesmo dirigira uma negociação difícil e na qual ele obtivera êxito.

Por dentro, entretanto, parecia varrido por um vendaval. Pedira a Rin que transformasse Kagome, e ela o atendera. O resultado fora espetacular, ela não podia ter desempenhado melhor sua função. Inuyasha estava profundamente orgulhoso de Kagome. Sabia que ela não se sentia à vontade com a ideia de se produzir toda, mas vinha cumprindo sua parte no combinado. Todos os dias vestia um dos modelos que Rin insistira para que ela comprasse e ficava linda em todos eles. Era como ver uma borboleta saindo da crisálida, metamorfoseando-se. Não conseguia _ver _como as roupas contribuíam para lhe melhorar a aparência?

Todos os outros certamente viam e esse era o problema, admitiu para si mesmo. Se agisse com total honestidade, confessaria que gostaria de não ter pedido que ela saísse com Rin, nem de lhe ter dado aquele cartão de crédito. Uma parte de si, da qual se envergonhava, queria que Kagome tivesse permanecido como sempre fora, prática e de mente ágil, arrumada em seus conjuntinhos de mau gosto. Ele a teria, então, só para si.

Agora era como se a noite do baile se repetisse, só que todos os dias.

Sempre que saíam, ela despertava a atenção. As mulheres olhavam suas roupas e os homens, seu corpo, com olhares cobiçosos que faziam Inuyasha trincar os dentes e os maxilares.

Não fora isso que desejara?, Perguntava-se sem cessar. Quisera que Kagome parecesse o tipo de mulher com quem se casaria, mas esperava apenas que sua aparência fosse atraente, séria e adequada para ele. Não esperava que ela fosse _linda. _Tampouco desejável. Era inacreditável pensar que, no passado, ela passasse despercebida numa festa com uma bandeja de canapés nas mãos. Agora todo mundo prestava-lhe atenção quando chegava.

Mas ninguém lhe prestava tanta atenção quanto ele. Era uma tortura viverem na mesma casa, tentar dormir à noite sabendo que ela se encontrava do outro lado do corredor, a pele envolta em lençóis macios, o cabelo sedoso jogado no rosto.

Isso também era sua culpa, reconhecia Inuyasha. Ele insistira para que Kagome se mudasse para a casa dele. Sempre partira dele a insistência para que se mudasse, para que mudasse a aparência.

Ele era um completo idiota.

Não tinha o direito de culpar Kagome de nada. Afinal ela se comportava como havia sido combinado, ou seja, perfeitamente, o que só tornava a situação ainda pior. Por que ela não podia voltar a ser a criatura difícil que ele conhecera? Em vez disso, seguia, tranquila, para o trabalho todos os dias, em um de seus conjuntinhos velhos, tão fria, profissional e insossa como sempre. Quando voltava à noite, colocava um dos modelos que Rin escolhera com tanto bom gosto e saíam juntos para tomar um drinque, comparecerem a uma recepção, a um jantar, a uma festa. Assim, tendo sentido falta dela o dia inteiro, precisava dividi-la com outras pessoas à noite.

Ela nunca se queixara, apesar de Inuyasha saber que devia estar entediada e sonhasse com Whitestones. Mantinha sua promessa e cumpria o acordo à perfeição. Ninguém que a observasse adivinharia que não estava loucamente apaixonada por ele. Não havia dúvida de que as pessoas começavam a olhar para ele de um jeito diferente agora que viam que ele aquietara e decidira se casar com alguém que, obviamente, não era uma mulher interessada apenas em se divertir.

Ele também deveria estar satisfeito, reconhecia. Devia estar _contentíssimo, _mas a verdade é que não gostava do fato de Kagome apenas representar quando lhe segurava o braço ou reclinava a cabeça em seu ombro, ou sorria ao entrelaçar os dedos nos seus. Ela exibia o anel com a dose certa de orgulho, como se não pudesse acreditar na própria sorte.

Como ele podia se concentrar em conhecer uma noiva que lhe conviesse quando ela o tocava daquele jeito, quando o olhava, assim?

Quando fingia tão bem assim?

Porque, é evidente, era isso que ela fazia. Fingia.

Julgou-se ridículo quando se pegou inventando desculpa para sair mais cede do escritório, para poder passar mais tempo com ela antes de saírem à noite. Um dia, ela subia os degraus da porta da frente quando ele a encontrou. Ainda fazia calor e ela usava uma blusa simples de mangas curtas com uma saia cinza e sapatos confortáveis. Mesmo assim, sentiu-se contorcer de desejo.

Você chegou mais tarde hoje — comentou ele.

— Perguntaram se eu podia ficar até mais tarde para terminar um trabalho para uma reunião amanhã.

Inuyasha sentiu um músculo rio pescoço saltar. Era infantil e ele se desprezava por tal atitude, mas odiava o fato de Kagome passar o dia com estranhos. Gostaria que ela largasse o emprego. Apesar de saber que ela atenderia a um pedido do chefe, do mesmo modo como fizera com ele, odiava-se por não ser capaz de inventar uma boa desculpa para ela não fazer hora extra.

— Você parece cansada — disse com voz rouca. — Por que não ficamos em casa hoje?

Os olhos de Kagome piscaram.

— Mas é a recepção no Centro de Direitos Humanos.

— Não precisamos comparecer — disse Inuyasha, destrancando a porta. — Podemos ficar em casa, pedir comida pelo telefone, ver televisão... Agirmos como pessoas normais.

— Não estou aqui para agir como alguém normal — disse, fitando-o com aqueles olhos claros que pareciam ler o que se passava em sua mente. — Estou aqui para mudar sua imagem, para que você possa encontrar o tipo de mulher com quem realmente deseja se casar.

O tipo de mulher que ela insistia em apresentar a ele sempre que os dois saíam. Ela se certificava de apresentá-los e depois saía para conversar com outra pessoa, como um gato depositando um rato a seus pés.

Inuyasha odiava esse comportamento, também.

— E para ganhar 25 mil libras — disse, irritado. — Não nos esqueçamos disso.

—Eu não me esqueço disso um segundo sequer — afirmou Kagome, irritantemente serena. — Por que você acha que me produzo todas as noites?

Não era para ele.

— Vai ter um monte de mulheres interessantes na recepção hoje à noite — prosseguiu, após uma pausa. — Acho que devíamos comparecer.

Era evidente que ela não queria ficar em casa com ele. Inuyasha emburrou a cara ao abrir a porta para ela.

— Você decide.

—_Você _não está com vontade de ir?

Como poderia lhe dizer que não queria ir? Que queria ficar ali com ela, deitar-se no sofá, repousar a cabeça em seu colo e lhe contar como fora seu dia? Que queria ouvir seus comentários acurados sobre as pessoas com quem ela trabalhava e fazê-la rir? Que queria aspirar à fragrância fresca e pura que ela exalava e esquecer-se de tudo o mais?

Ele não poderia lhe dizer que ela era a única mulher em quem pensava. Kagome não o desejava. Desejava apenas White Stones, um cachorro e o mar.

E ele, tampouco, a desejava, repetia incessantemente. Pelo menos, acrescentou apropriadamente, não _desejava _desejá-la. Qual o sentido de desejar alguém determinada a ir embora e viver sozinha numa casa da qual descortinava o mar? Ele precisava de alguém com quem compartilhar a vida em Londres, alguém que o apoiasse e o ajudasse a fazer da empresa herdada a sua empresa. Não poderia conseguir isso num chalé caindo aos pedaços que não possuía sequer uma linha telefônica.

Inuyasha viu a porta do antigo escritório do pai ao seguir Kagome e entrar no vestíbulo. Lembrou-se do pai, sentado atrás da escrivaninha, fitando-o irritado.

— Seu problema, garoto, é que você nunca se concentra em nada — desesperava-se.

O pai tinha razão, deu-se conta.

Bem, agora ele havia mudado. Provaria ao pai o quanto ele se enganara. Já superara paixonites antes e superaria a perda de Kagome. Talvez hoje fosse a noite em que encontraria a mulher divertida, maravilhosa, inteligente com quem se casaria, teria filhos e que estaria a seu lado muito depois de Kagome ter se ido.

Não, ele traçara um plano e o seguiria à risca. Fizera um trato com Kagome e o seguiria à risca também.

— Claro que quero ir — disse.

Kagome abriu o armário e contemplou a fileira de vestidos sem entusiasmo. O coração saltitara quando Inuyasha sugerira ficarem em casa naquela noite, mas não ousara aceitar. Não confiava em si mesma.

Engraçado, sempre imaginara que aquelas semanas em que a empresa de sua família havia falido seriam as mais difíceis que jamais enfrentaria, mas de maneira distinta, a última quinzena fora bem mais complicada.

Kagome desistira de tentar se convencer que não estava apaixonada por Inuyasha, entretanto, quanto mais agonizava ao pensar nisso, mais sem esperança ficava. Inuyasha deixara bem claro o que desejava.

Não acreditava em contos de fadas. Não se apaixonaria e, mesmo que o fizesse, jamais seria por uma mulher como ela. Por que se iludir?

Caia na real, repetia Kagome para si mesma com tristeza. Podia usar alguns vestidos da moda, mas eles não mudavam sua personalidade. Ainda era a mesma Kagome Higurashi, a mesma pessoa simples que ainda ansiava pela tranquilidade de Whitestones, onde havia se sentido amada e aceita como era.

Onde fora feliz.

Onde ansiava voltar a ser feliz.

Não fazia sentido devanear que Inuyasha abriria mão de sua herança multibilionária por um chalé em ruínas à beira-mar.

Ele tinha que se provar a si mesmo e ao pai, que morrera antes que pudesse apreciar o homem em que o filho se tornara.

Além disso, existiam várias mulheres que adorariam permanecer em Londres e ser a esposa perfeita com que ele sonhava.

Kagome sabia muito bem que ela não era a mulher de que Inuyasha precisava. Caso se permitisse, por um segundo sequer, imaginar que fosse, seria uma séria candidata ao sofrimento.

Ela não queria ser magoada. Queria ser feliz e _seria, _tão logo chegasse a White Stones.

Enquanto isso, Kagome devia cuidar de proteger o coração da melhor maneira possível, mas era uma verdadeira agonia estar com Inuyasha mas não estar realmente com ele, tocá-lo, mas não tocá-lo de verdade, beijá-lo, mas não do jeito como gostaria.

Não do jeito como haviam se beijado na porta do prédio de Rosie. Não do jeito como fantasiara beijá-lo na joalheira. O gosto de sua boca e a sensação do corpo magro e forte encravara-se em seu cérebro, em cada fibra do seu ser, em cada célula do seu corpo, onde a lembrança fervilhava em silêncio, explodindo no instante em que Inuyasha entrava ou pegava sua mão ou sorria.

O que acontecia com frequência. Para todos os efeitos, estavam noivos e Inuyasha esforçava-se por demonstrar estar apaixonado por ela. Prova disso era o modo como a beijara naquele barzinho, como se, para ele, não existisse mais ninguém no mundo senão ela. O coração de Kagome apertava-se sempre que se lembrava da imensa doçura daquele beijo. Parecera _tão real._

Entretanto, é claro, não havia sido real. Inuyasha guardava seus beijos apenas para exibições em público. Nunca a tocara quando estavam sozinhos. Mal sorria para ela. Na verdade, desde que haviam embarcado nessa mentira, ele se mantivera distante, até mesmo brusco de vez em quando, e Kagome sentia falta da amizade despreocupada que os unira no passado. Talvez Inuyasha também se arrependesse de terem dado início a essa situação, mas agora era tarde demais para retroceder. Afinal faltavam apenas mais duas semanas, e então ela se afastaria. _^-_

Ajeitando os ombros, Kagome tirou um vestido vermelho que ainda não usara do armário e dirigiu-se ao banheiro para se maquiar. Era surpreendente a rapidez com que se habituara a se arrumar todas as noites.

Será que se acostumaria com a mesma rapidez à saudade que sentiria de Inuyasha?

Ele a esperava aos pés da grande escadaria, parecendo impecável como sempre em um de seus ternos de grife, camisa azul clara e gravata. O cabelo ainda molhado cheirava a banho tomado e a perfume caro. Por um descuido, Kagome se permitiu sonhar em como poderia ser aquela noite caso eles tivessem tomado banho juntos, mas desviou a mente de tais pensamentos fantasiosos a tempo, e colocou em seu lugar um sorriso radiante.

— Desculpe, eu o fiz esperar muito tempo?

Algo cintilara nos olhos de Inuyasha quando ela descera a escadaria, mas no momento em que chegou ao pé da escada eles estavam turvos novamente.

— Não, de jeito nenhum — respondeu, usando da mesma educação com que Kagome fizera a pergunta.

— Recebi um telefonema da minha avó hoje — disse ao saírem para procurar um táxi. — Ela nos convidou para passar com ela o final de semana. Não encontrei uma desculpa para recusar o convite. Já me basta ter que mentir para ela sobre o nosso noivado. Ela ficou tão feliz ao saber que supostamente estamos juntos.

— Acha que deveríamos lhe contar a verdade? — perguntou Kagome.

Inuyasha franziu o rosto, num claro sinal de hesitação.

— Se contarmos, a governanta também saberá, o jardineiro e só Deus sabe quem mais. Eu não faço ideia de quantas pessoas trabalham naquela casa. Não estou absolutamente seguro de que Kaede seja capaz de guardar um segredo. Ela gosta de uma fofoca, desde que não prejudique ninguém. Acho melhor manter tudo do jeito que está — decidiu, percorrendo a rua com o olhar em busca de um táxi. — Ela pode ficar decepcionada quando souber do rompimento, mas acabará superando a desilusão.

— Gostaria de encontrar Kaede de novo — comentou Kagome. Era outra noite quente, úmida, e ela levantou o cabelo da nuca na vã tentativa de refrescar-se. Não teria que enfrentar esse problema se Inuyasha e Rin a deixassem prender o cabelo.

— Além do mais, seria ótimo sair um pouco da cidade — acrescentou com um suspiro. — A temperatura está quente demais, o tempo anda muito úmido ultimamente. Às vezes tenho a sensação de que é impossível respirar, me sinto sufocar.

— Em breve você estará em White Stones — lembrou-a Inuyasha, quando ele finalmente localizou um táxi preto que acabava de fazer a curva na praça.

— Tem razão — concordou. Para seu horror, percebeu que a voz soava levemente tristonha. Rapidamente, controlou-se e abriu um sorriso radiante. — Mal posso esperar!

Enquanto não chegava a hora da mudança, havia ao menos a perspectiva de um final de semana no campo. No sábado de manhã cedo, Kagome já estava pronta e animada, sentindo-se mais contente do que há tempos.

Inuyasha dirigia sua Ferrari, como da primeira vez em que tinham ido a Taisho Park. Ele guardara a maleta de Kagome no porta-malas, fechou-o e entrou no carro, sentando-se ao lado dela.

— Pronta para a partida?

— Com certeza — respondeu. — Não vejo a hora de deixar tudo isso para trás, mesmo que por apenas uma noite.

As palavras mal haviam saído de sua boca quando seu celular apitou informando que ela recebera uma mensagem de texto. O problema dos celulares é que você nunca consegue ficar incomunicável. Kagome remexeu a bolsa à procura do telefone enquanto Inuyasha esperava a passagem de um ônibus para poder então fazer a curva e contornar a tranquila praça coberta de árvores.

— E Rin. — Kagome leu a mensagem e suspirou. — Nossa Senhora!

— O que houve?

— Ela se apaixonou, mas está lidando mal com a situação. Nos encontramos ontem para um café e ela estava péssima. Rin está acostumada a ter os homens a seus pés, e não o contrário. Ela me disse que nunca se sentiu assim antes.

— Por quem ela se apaixonou? — perguntou Inuyasha, entrando no burburinho do trânsito.

— Por Sesshomaru.

— O meu Sesshomaru?

— Bem, não tenho certeza se ele gostaria de ser descrito desse jeito, mas é isso mesmo. Trata-se do diretor de comunicações da sua empresa.

Inuyasha soltou um assobio estridente.

— Ele não me parece o tipo de cara capaz de interessar alguém como Rin.

— Eu sei. É muito estranho, não acha? — perguntou Kagome. — Ele sempre me passou a impressão de desaprovar o modo de ser de Rin. Talvez, afinal, exista alguma verdade naquela conversa de os opostos se atraírem.

— E o que Sesshomaru acha de Rin?

— Bem, esse é o grande problema. Rin não sabe. Ela tem receio de que ele a julgue tola e superficial, mas não deve ser só isso. Afinal, eles foram ao baile juntos, não se lembra?

— Eu nem notei os dois — disse, olhando-a de lado e enfatizando suavemente a última palavra. De repente o ambiente ficou tenso ao se lembrarem de terem dançado juntos. Kagome ainda sentia a firmeza de seu corpo, a força das mãos, a inebriante proximidade do seu pescoço.

Engolindo em seco, obrigou-se a desviar o olhar.

—Acho que eles vão ficar juntos — afirmou, determinada a se mostrar contente. — Sesshomaru tem a firmeza e seriedade de que Rin precisa, e ela lhe proporcionará a diversão que falta na vida dele.

Inuyasha ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Você realmente acredita que Sesshomaru é o homem ideal para fazer com que Rin viva feliz para todo o sempre?

— Talvez — respondeu Kagome. — Mas é claro que _você _não acha — concluiu com uma ponta de amargor. — Você não acredita em contos de fadas, não é mesmo?

— Eu só acho que se deve tomar cuidado para evitar que o amor — ou a atração física — encubram a realidade. Sesshomaru é mais velho que Rin. E se ela se entediar? E se ele perceber que seria mais feliz com uma mulher sensata da mesma idade que ele?

— E se isso não _acontecer! _— retorquiu, pressionando o botão de resposta do celular. — E se eles descobrirem que encontraram a única pessoa no mundo que as pode tornar completas? E se eles não perderem tempo pensando em tudo que pode não

dar certo, mas se concentrarem em passar o resto de suas vidas juntos e felizes?

Inuyasha lançou lhe um olhar de esguelha quando ela começou a digitar o texto.

— O que você está dizendo a Rin?

— Acho que ela deveria contar a Sesshomaru sobre seus sentimentos.

— É meio arriscado, concorda comigo?

— Às vezes é preciso assumir riscos para conseguir o que realmente queremos — disse Kagome.

— Às vezes o mais difícil é saber o que _realmente _queremos — afirmou Inuyasha.

— Eu sei o que quero — disse ela.

Ela queria ser feliz. Seria pedir muito? Queria morar em White Stones com alguém que a amasse como ela era e não arrumada como uma boneca todas as noites. Queria um homem que lhe fosse imprescindível e para quem também fosse imprescindível, que quisesse passar o resto da vida com ela porque a ideia de não tê-la a seu lado lhe deixaria sempre a sensação de vazio, de incompletude.

Não um homem que visse o casamento sob o prisma da praticidade, que pudesse escrever uma lista de qualidades que desejasse na noiva e, serenamente, tomasse todas as providências necessárias para encontrar essa mulher, como se a escolhesse em um catálogo. Não um homem cujos olhos irrequietos e sorriso sedutor tornassem fácil demais esquecer que sua mente estava focada, com frieza, no que ele queria, que definitivamente não queria morar numa casa em ruínas com uma mulher mandona e simples, que tivesse um emprego temporário.

Era bom ela se lembrar disso.

Inuyasha fitou-lhe o perfil.

Sabe, sim — retrucou. — Quer viver um romance de conto de fadas.

Havia algo sutil na voz de Inuyasha que Kagome não conseguia identificar, mas suspeitava ser deboche, e empinou o queixo. Exatamente — disse. — Ou é isso ou nada.

Ao saírem, o dia apresentava-se quente mas nublado, porém o céu abriu-se quando dirigiram na direção oeste e, ao chegarem a Taisho Park, o sol brilhava. A própria Kaede abriu a porta e os cachorros saíram correndo para saudá-los, latindo e abanando os rabos de alegria.

Rindo, Kagome ajoelhou-se para cumprimentá-los ao vê-los pularem, loucos para lambê-la ou deitarem-se, as patas para o alto, implorando-lhe que acariciasse suas barrigas, os rabos agitando-se frenéticos.

Cachorros de sorte.

Inuyasha sentiu alguma coisa brotar em seu coração ao observá-la agachada, brincando com os cachorros. A mulher linda, indiferente, sofisticada, que fingia com tanta maestria ser sua noiva se fora e à sua frente encontrava-se novamente Kagome. Ele não havia percebido até então o quanto sentia falta dela.

Kaede os observava radiante das escadas. Sentindo-se mal por enganá-la, Inuyasha a suspendeu no colo num abraço.

— Então, meu filho, até que enfim você tomou uma atitude sensata — disse ela.

Ela beijou Kagome, que se aproximara escoltada por uma matilha de cachorros super excitados.

— Entrem, entrem — convidou, conduzindo-os pelo amplo vestíbulo. — O almoço está quase pronto.

Ela arrumara o quarto para os dois, explicou enquanto caminhava à frente, na direção de sua sala de estar.

— Sei bem como são os jovens de hoje — disse, sem perceber o olhar que Kagome e Inuyasha trocaram —, então não há necessidade de se esgueirar pelos corredores, Inuyasha. Não nasci ontem.

Fez-se um breve silêncio.

— Estou chocado, Kaede — disse Inuyasha, simulando brincar e ganhando tempo. — Sempre que, no passado, eu trazia minhas namoradas, você insistia para que eu dormisse em uma ala separada.

— Mas você não era noivo — disse, como se isso bastasse para mudar tudo.

Kagome levou os cachorros para uma longa caminhada depois do almoço enquanto Kaede passeava, em seu passo lento, pelo jardim cercado pelo braço do neto. Mais tarde, jogou Scrabble com Kagome e então Inuyasha lhe fez companhia enquanto Kagome foi tomar banho e mudar de roupa para o jantar.

Só quando Kaede, orgulhosamente, levou-os mais tarde ao quarto que havia preparado para eles naquela noite é que os dois ficaram sozinhos.

— Tive uma noite maravilhosa — disse. Beijou os dois. — Vocês me deixaram muito feliz.

Após Inuyasha fechar a porta, o mais absoluto silêncio imperou no quarto. Ouviram Kaede atravessar o corredor, arrastando os pés.

— Sinto muito — terminou Inuyasha por dizer. — Nunca imaginei, por um segundo sequer, que minha avó nos colocaria no mesmo quarto. Ela sempre foi tão conservadora.

— Não tem importância — disse Kagome, caminhando para a janela panorâmica e tentando não olhar na direção da cama de casal. — Não teria sentido armar um estardalhaço por isso.

— Eu posso encontrar outro lugar para dormir esta noite — ofereceu, solícito. — Ela nunca descobrirá.

— Não. — Kagome respirou fundo, deu as costas para a janela e fitou Inuyasha, parado na outra extremidade do quarto. Ela tivera tempo para refletir aquela tarde enquanto passeava com os cachorros. — Não há necessidade disso — afirmou, surpreso com o fato, de sua voz soar serena. — Andei refletindo se não deveríamos renegociar os termos de nosso acordo apenas para esta noite.

Inuyasha ainda estava parado, as costas voltadas para a porta, mas os olhos mostravam-se sombrios e alertas.

— Em que cláusula em particular andou pensando? Kagome umedeceu os lábios.

— Aquela que estabelece que não dormimos juntos.

— Então o que propõe?

— Que a gente durma junto.

Dessa vez o silêncio estendeu-se até se tornar audível. Inuyasha não se moveu até, abruptamente, afastar-se da porta e atravessar o aposento. Parou a poucos centímetros de onde Kagome se encontrava, as costas eretas, o queixo erguido, próxima à janela.

— Você quer dormir comigo?

— Só hoje — disse impulsivamente. Mesmo então ele não se moveu.

— Você não precisa fazer isso, Kagome — disse. — Sabe quantos quartos há nesta casa? Posso encontrar sem dificuldade um lugar para dormir.

— Mas eu quero dormir com você. — Kagome voltou a passar a ponta da língua nos lábios. — Passei o dia inteiro pensando nisso. Estava me lembrando de ter dito a Rin que ela precisava correr riscos para obter o que queria, e percebi que eu nunca faço isso. Na verdade, nunca o fiz.

Engolindo em seco, ela se forçou a encará-lo e o fitou nos olhos, profundamente.

— Você uma vez me disse que eu tinha medo, e acho que talvez tivesse razão. Eu _estou _com medo. Medo de perder o controle. Durante toda minha vida, principalmente na adolescência, o resto da minha família parecia mergulhada no caos e eu odiava essa situação. Aprendi a ser sensata e centrada porque só assim me sentia segura, mas com isso nunca obtive o que queria.

— E o que quer agora, Kagome? — A voz de Inuyasha soou muito profunda e parecia reverberar do piso até subir a espinha de Kagome.

— Quero passar uma noite em que eu não precise ser tão sensata — disse, sem tirar os olhos dos dele. — Não quero pensar no futuro ou na encenação ou... Ou em nada. Quero conseguir tocar você, sentir você e...

A voz sumiu; perdeu a coragem diante do silêncio dele. O que ela fazia? Enlouquecera? Propunha que Inuyasha Taisho fizesse amor com ela. Justo Inuyasha, que já devia ter feito amor com inúmeras mulheres bem mais bonitas e desejáveis que ela.

— Mas só se você quiser, é claro — concluiu, de modo não convincente.

Então Inuyasha sorriu. Vencendo a distância entre eles, segurou-lhe o rosto muito delicadamente com as duas mãos, roçando os polegares em suas maçãs do rosto, em seu queixo, contornado as linhas de sua boca.

— Acho que posso fazer esse esforço — brincou, embora os olhos estivessem bastante sérios e intensos.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

— Tem certeza?

— _Você _tem?

— Sim, tenho certeza.

E tinha certeza absoluta. Fora longe demais para voltar. Além disso, ele estava ao seu lado, acariciando-a, sorrindo. Kagome sabia que ela poderia — com quase toda certeza _iria _arrepender-se depois, mas por enquanto isso era tudo o que queria, e parecia absolutamente correto.

— Nesse caso — disse Inuyasha —, posso lhe confessar que não penso em outra coisa desde que você foi morar na minha casa. Noite após noite, eu só pensava em você deitada no quarto do outro lado do corredor — disse, beijando-lhe a veia atrás da orelha que pulsava em ritmo acelerado —, e nisso... E mais nisso...

— murmurou traçando com os lábios uma linha deliciosa descendo o seu pescoço enquanto Kagome estremecia de prazer.

Os dedos encontraram o zíper na parte de trás do vestido.

— Meu sonho se transformou em realidade.

— O que mais acontecia em seu sonho? — ela perguntou com um risinho baixo e trêmulo, e Inuyasha soltou as alças de seu vestido até ele deslizar por seu corpo e cair formando um montinho a seus pés.

— Eu vou mostrar a você — murmurou ele.

— Gostaria de saber por que demoramos tanto tempo para fazer amor — disse Inuyasha, displicente.

Kagome repousava aconchegada na curva de seu braço, com a cabeça em seu ombro. Brincava, despreocupada, com os pelos do seu peito. Fazer amor com ela fora um subterfúgio para se saciar ,matar a curiosidade e assim esquecê-la, mas isso parecia não ter funcionado da maneira planejada. Inuyasha lembrou-se do misto de paixão, ternura e excitação de tirar o fôlego, de deixar o coração bater enlouquecido, de desmanchar-se em uma doçura ao mesmo tempo imensa e inesperada, e os braços a apertaram.

— Porque era uma péssima ideia — disse Kagome em tom abafado, a boca colada a seu peito. — E você não precisa me lembrar que a ideia foi minha.

— Isso não foi nada desagradável para mim — disse Inuyasha, afastando-lhe o cabelo do rosto e inclinando a cabeça na tentativa de ver-lhe a expressão. — Não foi bom para você?

— Você sabe que foi. Bom demais — disse, com toda sinceridade. — Como vou conseguir fingir que o que tivemos jamais aconteceu?

— E será necessário? Por que não pode voltar a acontecer? Ela balançou a cabeça com vagar.

— Nosso relacionamento não tem futuro, Inuyasha. Nós dois sabemos disso muito bem. Estamos em busca de estilos de vida totalmente diferentes.

— Queríamos exatamente a mesma coisa poucos minutos atrás — lembrou-a, com um sorriso nos lábios. — Não precisamos pensar no futuro. Não podemos simplesmente usufruir do presente?

Kagome estava imóvel e ele começou a desejar, intimamente, que ela não tivesse mudado de ideia, até ela dizer em voz baixa:

— Estou com medo. Hoje foi maravilhoso, mas isso não altera o que eu realmente desejo. Vou me mudar para White Stones e você permanecerá em Londres, e se eu me acostumar a passar noites maravilhosas como esta, receio que isso venha a me causar profunda dor quando eu partir. Será difícil demais me despedir e muito em breve seremos forçados a nos afastar.

A decisão sensata a tomar seria admitir que tudo não passara de um erro, e concordar em não repeti-lo.

Mas não parecia um erro quando a pele dela era tão sedosa e o cabelo cheirava a flores, e quanto se entregar lhe trouxera uma extraordinária sensação de paz e a impressão de que fizera a coisa certa, o que nunca lhe ocorrera antes.


	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPITULO IX**

Com o passar dos dias, entretanto, começou a crescer a impressão de que aquilo fora um erro, como Kagome o chamara.

Por mais que Inuyasha tentasse levar a vida de costume, não obteve êxito. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça o corpo e o gosto de Kagome. O cheiro, a suavidade e a doçura de Kagome pareciam ter sido impressas em cada fibra do seu ser. Agora ele evitava tocá-la, com medo de que se o fizesse não conseguiria apenas tomar-lhe a mão ou repousar a mão em sua cintura para conduzi-la no meio de um grupo, mas acabaria por tomá-la nos braços e ter alguma atitude estúpida, como implorar-lhe que não o deixasse.

Porque ela iria embora e o deixaria. Kagome era teimosa. White Stones sempre fora seu objetivo e agora que estava ao seu alcance, não mudaria de ideia.

Inuyasha repetia para si mesmo que não queria que ela se fosse. Queria uma mulher inteligente, sofisticada, que fosse sua companheira, uma parceira, que cuidasse da administração de suas casas para ele recebesse seus convidados e o apoiasse enquanto ele transformava Kingston e provasse que merecia a herança deixada pelo pai, embora de má vontade.

Kagome não tinha o menor interesse em fazer nada disso. Ela não era a mulher de que ele precisava.

Não, ele precisava se concentrar naquilo a que se propusera. Encontraria outra pessoa, uma mulher perfeita. Esqueceria Kagome e a crescente camaradagem e companheirismo que haviam conquistado juntos.

— O que achou de Caroline? —Inuyasha recuou para deixar o garçom depositar um prato diante dele.

Uma noite, perto do final daquela longa semana, saíram para jantar em um restaurante italiano. Inuyasha suspeitava que Kagome estivesse tão sem apetite quanto ele, mas ambos tinham pedido um prato de massa. A recepção a que compareceram terminara às oito da noite e eles não queriam voltar para casa e enfrentar a terrível tensão experimentada sempre que não tinham companhia, quando as lembranças da noite partilhada em Taisho Park vinham à tona. Pelo menos quando saíam e estavam rodeados de pessoas, podiam preservar a ilusão de que tudo seguia seu ritmo normal. Embora não soubesse o que poderia ser considerado normal nos últimos tempos. Inuyasha não tinha certeza de poder se lembrar da normalidade.

Kagome pegou o garfo.

— Caroline? Qual delas era Caroline?

— Ela é advogada. Loura, atraente.

— Ah, já sei. — Kagome deu de ombros e enrolou o espaguete no garfo. — Um tanto afável demais.

— Então, que tal Helen?

—Ela é uma mulher muito complicada. Será preciso muita paciência para conviver com ela.

— Pode me informar como chegou a _essa _conclusão?

— Qualquer um pode notar. Ninguém que não seja completamente neurótica consegue ter tanta energia.

Inuyasha exalou um suspiro irritado.

— Você não gosta de nenhuma das mulheres que eu acho serem convenientes para mim.

O que ele esperava? Refletiu Kagome irritada. Ele vivia fazendo isso, especulando sobre as mulheres que poderia convidar para sair tão logo ela fosse embora, pensando em qual delas seria a melhor esposa para ele, como se ela devesse _se importar _com isso! refletiu irritada. Ele parecia determinado a esfregar lhe no nariz o fato de que em breve outra mulher dormiria com ele, o amaria, acordaria no calor e na segurança de seus braços e receberia aquele olhar sorridente.

Ela nunca deveria ter lhe pedido que fizesse amor com ela. Que coisa mais estúpida, mais idiota! Se tivesse refletido a respeito, adivinharia que ele deveria ser um amante maravilhoso. Não que não tivesse conhecimento de que ele possuía um bocado de experiência. Agora compreendia o motivo daquele sorriso escancarado no rosto de todas as mulheres lindas com quem saíra e fora fotografado pelas revistas de fofocas. Ele devia tê-la achado um bocado inexperiente comparativamente, pensou, sentindo-se profundamente infeliz. Não era de admirar que estivesse tão ansioso para encontrar outra. Sem dúvida, mal podia esperar para que ela fosse embora de vez.

Mesmo assim, não havia necessidade de ficar falando nisso uma, duas, três, inúmeras vezes. Inuyasha agira assim a semana inteira, pensou, exasperada. Aonde quer que fossem, ele queria saber sua opinião sobre as mulheres que haviam conhecido. Provavelmente calculava que ela se apaixonara por ele desde que haviam feito amor e se aterrorizara imaginando que ela poderia esquecer os termos do acordo.

Ele devia saber que ela não seria tão tola. Kagome contraiu os lábios. A constante afirmação de que ele pensava no futuro, do qual ela não fazia parte, a deixava com os nervos à flor da pele, e ela se fragilizava tamanho o esforço para controlar o ciúme e não deixá-lo perceber seus reais sentimentos.

— Eu não preciso gostar de nenhuma delas — disse, incapaz de conter a rispidez da voz. — Não sou _eu _que vou pedir nenhuma delas em casamento.

— Mesmo assim, você poderia me ajudar e incentivar um pouco mais — disse Inuyasha, irritado.

— Ajudar? Incentivar ? — A voz de Kagome subiu de tom quando a irritação atingiu o nível máximo e ela deixou cair o garfo no prato com um estrondo. —Eu venho ajudando você. Todas as noites me visto feito uma boneca. Frequentei um numero infinito de festas chatas e deixei você me acariciar em público. O e mais você quer? Em que mais posso ajudá-lo?

— É para isso que está sendo paga — afirmou Inuyasha, nervoso. — uma soma considerável, caso tenha esquecido.

— Acredite, fiz jus a cada centavo ganho!

— Surpreende-me que não tenha pedido mais se o trabalho tem sido tão insuportável — retrucou, ainda magoado com aquele comentário sobre as carícias.

— Se eu tivesse ideia de como seria, pode ter certeza de que teria cobrado um valor mais alto! — Kagome o encarou, os olhos de um verde glacial. — Como acha que me sinto, Inuyasha, com você examinando e desfiando cada uma das mulheres que julga atraentes na minha frente enquanto as examina como se fossem éguas em exibição? Estou surpresa por não ter pedido que abrissem as bocas para que pudesse lhes examinar os dentes! Por acaso lhe ocorreu que eu poderia achar toda essa situação um bocado _humilhante!_

A expressão de Inuyasha endureceu.

— Esse foi o combinado.

— O _combinado _foi que você fingiria estar apaixonado por mim e não que me ignorasse completamente. Você tem andado de péssimo humor a semana inteira. Não encostou um dedo em mim, mal me dirigiu a palavra e fez questão de deixar bem claro a todo mundo que se sentia entediado ao meu lado. Você fez tudo para demonstrar indiferença, menos tornar público o término de nosso noivado! Como ousa _me _acusar de não estar ajudando?

Uma veia saltou no pescoço de Inuyasha e Kagome nunca vira aqueles olhos tão frios.

— Você nunca está feliz, não é mesmo, Kagome? Você não quer fazer amor comigo de novo, mas reclama quando eu não toco em você. Quer se mandar para White Stones, mas não quer que eu conheça outra mulher com quem eu possa ser feliz.

Quem sabe é esse o problema? — perguntou, exaltado, enquanto ela permanecia sentada, chocada e furiosa. — Você não quer que ninguém seja feliz porque você não sabe _como _ser feliz. E reprimida demais para ficar à vontade e se divertir, ou, se o faz, imediatamente sai correndo, fugindo dos momentos felizes assim que eles mostram sua horrível cabeça.

— Isso não é verdade!

— Não é não? Então por que a pressa incontrolável de ir para White Stones? Eu entendo que seja um lugar onde você foi feliz no passado, mas aposto que o atrativo do lugar seja o fato de que não existe ninguém lá que possa pedir que você seja feliz no presente. — Inuyasha a fitou com desprezo. — Você não tem coragem para ir atrás daquilo que realmente quer, Kagome.

— Ah, não sei não. Acho que você está enganado — disse Kagome, empurrando a cadeira, pegando o prato e derrubando o espaguete em sua cabeça. — Isso é _exatamente _o que eu estava com vontade de fazer — disse.

Inuyasha ficou de pé, soltou um palavrão e a conversa no restaurante cessou abruptamente quando todas as cabeças se voltaram para fitá-lo ali parado, espaguete escorrendo pelo seu cabelo e em seus ombros. I

— O que... O que você fez? — inquiriu, o rosto pálido de raiva. I

— Segui seu conselho — respondeu Kagome. — E quer saber de uma coisa? Você tem toda razão. Agora que parei de me reprimir e comecei a fazer aquilo que realmente tenho vontade de fazer, sinto-me muito feliz. Muito obrigada, obrigada mesmo pelo conselho.

Tirando o sofisticado anel de diamante do dedo, deixou-o cair, de propósito, no prato de fettuccine dele.

— E como agora passei a fazer o que quero, vou devolver o anel também. Pode mandar meu cheque para a casa de Rosie.

— Mas não vou mandar mesmo!

Demorou-se a se dar conta dos olhares fascinados. Agarrou o braço de Kagome e a puxou contra si para que ninguém mais pudesse ouvir suas palavras.

— Temos um acordo — lembrou-a com a voz irada.

— E eu cumpri a minha parte — disse, tão zangada que mal conseguia pronunciar as palavras. — Você queria que fosse eu a romper o noivado. Pronto, terminei.

— Não desse jeito. Você me fez passar por idiota!

—Não é mesmo? Puxa — disse Kagome, em tom frio.

—Deixe para lá, elas todas vão sentir pena de você agora. Não era o que queria? O mulherio vai fazer fila para consolá-lo por ter perdido sua noiva chata, infeliz e _reprimida_

Desvencilhando o braço, ela deu um arrancão na bolsa pendurada no encosto da cadeira. Ouviu-se um sussurro mortal nas mesas próximas. Ela ergueu o queixo, encarou as pessoas que a fitavam, impaciente com o escândalo gerado pela cena.

— Jamais gostei mesmo daquele terno — disse e saiu, deixando Inuyasha em posição ridícula e furioso, plantado sozinho no meio do restaurante, o cabelo sujo de molho e espaguete escorrendo em seus ombros.

Kagome encostou a escada na parede e testou-lhe a firmeza, cautelosamente. Estava meio bamba. Mordeu o lábio. Costumava ter medo de altura mesmo em situações tranquilas, e subir uma escada sem firmeza, apoiada no chão irregular, não podia ser considerada uma delas. Mas teria que subir de um jeito ou de outro. A calha estava entupida e ela teria que desentupi-la, ou o problema só pioraria. E não havia ninguém mais para fazer isso.

Não tinha ninguém para fazer nada. Chegara a White Stones há quase um mês. Tirara sozinha a mudança do carro alugado e carregara tudo pelo campo até chegar a casa. Tornara-a habitável sozinha. Limpara, cozinhara e arrumara tudo sozinha. Tinha puxado água e ligara o gerador sozinha.

Caminhava pela praia sozinha.

Ia para a cama sozinha.

Mesmo assim, era maravilhoso, cada segundo tão maravilhoso quanto sonhara durante todos aqueles anos em Londres. Kagome acordava com o som do mar batendo nas pedras todas as manhãs. Caminhava nos rochedos, respirava o ar puro e dizia a si mesmo que estava feliz.

Mas não estava. Sentia-se solitária.

Havia silêncio, espaço, luz, mas ninguém com quem conversar, ninguém com quem dar risadas, ninguém para irritá-la.

Ninguém para fazer seu coração pular de alegria ou ansiedade apenas porque esse alguém entrou no aposento.

Não tinha Inuyasha.

_Você não sabe como ser feliz. _As palavras dele ressoavam infindavelmente em sua cabeça e o coração apertava-se de dor. Ela havia sido feliz quando estava com ele, mas agora era tarde demais; de nada adiantava reconhecer isso agora. Mesmo que ele não quisesse levar um estilo de vida tão diferente do seu, não havia a menor possibilidade de Inuyasha perdoá-la por aquele prato de espaguete.

Ela não devia ter agido tão impulsivamente, sabia, mas ficara tão zangada, tão magoada. E tão irritada consigo mesma por ter ignorado todos aqueles avisos que surgiam em sua cabeça e que insistiam em repetir que o relacionamento deles jamais poderia dar certo. Por que não prestara atenção aos sábios conselhos? Inuyasha era bonito demais, charmoso demais, atraente demais para alguém como ela. _Sabia _que ele nunca poderia amá-la.

Acreditara, entretanto, que ele gostasse dela. Kagome não suportava lembrar-se do desdém em sua voz naquela noite. A verdade acabara saindo. Ele a achava chata, reprimida, covarde... Ai, meu Deus, lá vinham de novo as lembranças assaltá-la como um punhal cruel a lhe despedaçar as entranhas.

Kagome soltou as mãos da escada e cobriu o rosto. Tentou respirar, tamanha a dor, mas as lágrimas quentes saltaram de seus olhos e escorreram-lhe pelo rosto, por mais que tentasse, desesperadamente, contê-las.

Não devia chorar. _Não devia._

Caso começasse, jamais pararia.

Soltando um suspiro entrecortado, limpou as lágrimas traidoras do rosto, enfurecida. No final, Inuyasha acabara por lhe enviar o cheque pelo correio expresso, no dia seguinte à cena, e ela imediatamente alugara um carro, ignorando os apelos de Rosie para esperar e conversar com Inuyasha quando os dois tivessem se acalmado. Ela nunca voltara a casa dele para buscar as roupas. Na verdade, nenhuma delas lhe pertencia e não as usaria novamente. Fez a mudança com seus poucos pertences e rumou para White Stones, de onde não mais saíra desde então.

E agora que estava ali, aproveitaria ao máximo. Sena feliz.

Determinada, Kagome segurou a escada e pisou no primeiro degrau. Sobreviveria. Seria feliz. Limparia a calha. Conseguiria fazer isso.

Conseguiu chegar ao sexto degrau antes de a escada resvalar para o lado. Tentou se equilibrar e ficou paralisada de medo. O coração palpitava acelerado, parecia sair pela boca, e ela só conseguiu agarrar a escada e olhar fixo os tijolinhos, aterrorizada demais para se mover e deslocar a escada ainda mais.

E agora? Ou continuava em cima daquela escada imprestável para sempre ou caía. Caso se machucasse, não haveria ninguém para socorrê-la. Fora muita estupidez tentar consertar tudo sozinha.

— Você está subindo ou descendo?

A voz querida e familiar fez com que Kagome se sobressaltasse e, como consequência, a escada afastou-se do muro momentaneamente e ela engoliu em seco de medo enquanto o coração pulava de alegria.

Inuyasha. _Inuyasha. _Ele estava ali, em White Stones. De repente o mundo voltara a ser maravilhoso — ou seria, se ela ousasse olhar para baixo para vê-lo.

— Nem descendo, nem subindo. Estou presa aqui em cima.

— Não, não está — disse Inuyasha. Ela o sentiu pegar a escada e, firmá-la. — Pronto. Pode descer.

Mordendo o lábio, Kagome desceu as mãos e esticou o pé direito na direção do degrau inferior. Aos poucos, muito devagar, conseguiu pisar no degrau abaixo, no seguinte; nos dois últimos, já achava fácil a descida, embora os joelhos tremessem quando finalmente colocou os dois pés no chão. Virou-se e fitou Inuyasha.

Talvez ele é que deixasse suas pernas trêmulas. Usava jeans, como milhões de outros caras no mundo, o paletó pendurado no ombro e uma camisa de algodão cujas mangas compridas estavam displicentemente arregaçadas nos punhos, mas estava tão maravilhoso, tão cheio de vida, sua presença tão _marcante _que por pouco ela não se atirou em seus braços e o encheu de beijos enquanto o apalpava para se certificar de que não sonhava, de que ele era real. Ele _era _real.

— Posso saber o que estava fazendo? — perguntou em tom descontraído, como se não tivessem trocado palavras amargas e coléricas da última vez que tinham se falado.

— Tentando ajeitar a calha — respondeu, procurando desesperadamente controlar a emoção. Vê-lo a deixava tão feliz que não conseguia pensar direito. — E você? O que _você _está fazendo aqui?

— Tentando ajeitar a minha vida — disse Inuyasha. — E vim trazer um presente para você.

— Um presente? — repetiu em voz fraca e inexpressiva. Talvez _nada _disso fosse real.

Por que motivo, depois de ela haver derrubado um prato de espaguete em sua cabeça, ele lhe traria _um presente! _Por que motivo ele iria até White Stones? O coração voltara a disparar, mas dessa vez batia de esperança.

— Que tipo de presente?

— Espere aqui e feche os olhos.

Tudo parecia tão irreal que Kagome simplesmente obedeceu à ordem. Sentou-se nos degraus da varanda e fechou os olhos, erguendo o rosto para o sol e usufruindo do calor com os cílios fechados.

Por favor, não permita que isso seja apenas um sonho. Por favor, faça com que ele não tenha desaparecido quando eu abrir os olhos.

Felizmente não era um devaneio. Ouviu passos nas tábuas de madeira atrás dela. Sentiu ele se agachar e, no momento seguinte, um corpinho macio se mexeu ao ser colocado gentilmente em seu colo.

Kagome arregalou os olhos e viu um filhote deitado sobre seus joelhos. Tinha patas enormes, orelhas caídas e um pelo macio aveludado. Lambia suas mãos e abanava o rabo satisfeito.

Ela perdeu o ar.

— Ho meu Deus! — Trazia a garganta tão apertada que não conseguiu pronunciar nada mais. Fitou Inuyasha. — Ele é igualzinho a Rafferty — conseguiu por fim dizer, embora a voz saísse entre cortada e trêmula, pois as lágrimas obstruíam lhe a garganta. Durante toda a infância sonhara com um filhote igualzinho a esse.

— É um seter irlandês — disse Inuyasha, evidentemente satisfeito ao ver sua reação. Ele se sentou ao seu lado no degrau da varanda esticou o braço para acariciar a cabeça do filhote. — Pensei em trazer também um vira-lata, caso você não gostasse desse.

— Ele é mesmo meu?

— Claro que sim, mas talvez você não o queira quando constatar como ele come! Vou logo avisando, ele mastiga tudo o que vê. Fiquei com ele lá em casa cerca de uma hora hoje de manhã e nesse curto espaço de tempo já arruinou dois pares de sapatos, minha gravata preferida e o controle remoto da televisão.

Kagome soltou uma gargalhada e levantou o filhote para ficarem cara a cara.

— Você é mesmo tão levado, meu amorzinho? — perguntou. O filhote botou a comprida língua rosa para fora tentando lamber o rosto de Kagome.

— Achei que ele pudesse lhe fazer companhia — disse Inuyasha, vendo o rosto de Kagome iluminar-se de prazer. — Deve ser muito solitário ficar aqui.

O sorriso de Kagome não desapareceu do seu rosto, mas parte do brilho apagara. Ela o fitou, confusa diante do gesto de consideração, e ainda mais confusa com sua própria reação. Ele lhe dera um filhotinho de cachorro lindo e tivera o trabalho de encontrar um que se parecesse com seu amado Rafferty. Como poderia não se sentir grata? Deveria estar exultante de alegria. Entretanto, se ele achava que ela precisava de companhia, isso significava que não planejava ficar.

Bem, o que ela esperava?

Foi muito gentil de sua parte, Inuyasha — disse. — _Obrigada. _Eu adorei o presente. — Ela coçou as orelhas do cãozinho.

— Eu não o mereço, depois de ter derrubado um prato de espaguete em cima de você. — Ela o fitou. — É tarde demais para pedir desculpas?

— Não, se eu também puder pedir desculpas — disse Inuyasha. — Acho que naquela noite nós dois dissemos e fizemos coisas das quais nos arrependemos. Pensando bem, de certa forma, não poderia ter sido melhor. Depois daquele rompimento de noivado espetacular, recebi muitas manifestações de carinho e compreensão!

Kagome forçou-se a abrir um sorriso.

— Então nosso plano funcionou?

— Podemos dizer que sim.

— Puxa... Que ótimo. — Ela conseguiu conservar o sorriso. Bastava que ele estivesse ali, disse a si mesma. Ele lhe trouxera um cachorrinho lindo e estava disposto a fazerem as pazes e voltarem a serem amigos, mesmo depois de ela ter se comportado de maneira detestável. O que mais podia desejar? — Então você já encontrou uma noiva?

— Já — afirmou Inuyasha. O coração de Kagome ficou mais apertado do que ela jamais julgara possível. Abraçou o irrequieto filhote. — Pelo menos — esclareceu ele —, decidi com quem quero me casar e agora só preciso persuadi-la a me aceitar. Por isso, na verdade, estou aqui. Preciso do seu conselho.

— Você precisa de um conselho _meu? _— Kagome o fitou perplexa. Teria ele _se esquecido _daquela terrível discussão?

Ele acenou afirmativamente.

— Achei que você seria a pessoa perfeita para tal.

— Estou surpresa que você queira um conselho de alguém chata e reprimida! — disse, incapaz de disfarçar a mágoa.

— Você nunca foi chata, Kagome — disse Inuyasha carinhosamente. — Eu nunca a chamei de chata.

— Não chamou, mas deu a entender. Disse que eu não sabia como ser feliz.

— E, por acaso, você _está _feliz?

No mesmo instante ela empinou o queixo.

— Claro que estou. Nunca fui mais feliz na minha vida. Tenho tudo que sempre quis, sobretudo agora que tenho _você _— acrescentou olhando o cachorrinho que tentava escapulir do seu colo. Cuidadosamente ela o ergueu e o colocou no chão, perto de seus pés onde ele saltitou um pouco antes de dobrar as patas e se deitar na grama.

Ela abriu um sorriso radiante para Inuyasha e apontou o mar que brilhava com reflexos prateados ao sol vespertino.

— Como eu poderia não estar feliz aqui?

— Ah! — exclamou ele. Desviou o olhar. — Fico feliz em saber.

Kagome observou-lhe o perfil. Sinceramente, não era possível que ele fosse tão burro.

— _Claro _que não estou feliz — disse, irritada. — Estou me sentindo um _lixo. _Era isso que queria ouvir?

Ele se voltou ao ouvir a confissão.

— Na verdade, era isso mesmo.

Os olhos sorriam, mas Kagome não podia fitá-lo. Mordendo o lábio, desviou o olhar.

— Talvez eu mereça, por ter derramado espaguete em você — disse.

Para seu horror, as lágrimas ficaram entaladas em sua garganta, sem aviso prévio, e ela teve que engoli-las, dolorosamente, antes de abrir um largo e luminoso sorriso.

— Mesmo assim, estou feliz por você ter encontrado a mulher que buscava — conseguiu dizer, passado um tempo. — Como ela é? Ela é legal?

— Bem, eu gosto _dela _— disse Inuyasha. — Ela é diferente. Prefere cachorro a gente, dá para imaginar? Ela não gosta de viver na cidade, odeia se produzir e frequentar festas.

Ao ouvir as palavras, o coração de Kagome começou a palpitar forte. Pulsava acelerado, chegava a doer-lhe o peito e, sem ousar acreditar que isso não era uma brincadeira de mau gosto, inclinou a cabeça muito, muito devagar para fitar-lhe os olhos uma vez mais.

Os olhos azuis escuros transbordavam de amor.

— Ela usa uns conjuntinhos sem graça e prende sempre o cabelo — prosseguiu —, e se você a visse discutindo com uma máquina copiadora, nossa, pensaria que ela é realmente reprimida.

Kagome umedeceu os lábios.

— Não consigo entender por que você se casaria com alguém assim — disse, hesitante.

— O negócio — confidenciou Inuyasha — é que só eu sei que quando ela solta o cabelo e tira aquele conjuntinho, é a mulher mais impulsiva, mais excitante, mais linda do mundo. É a mulher que sempre busquei. Na verdade, fazer amor com ela foi um erro terrível porque, feito isso, sabia que nunca mais faria amor com outra mulher.

— O negócio — repetiu, a voz profunda e baixa — é que sem ela nada fica bem. Sem ela _eu _não fico bem. Tentei. Juro que tentei com todas as minhas forças. Disse a mim mesmo que não encontraria problema algum em fazer amor com outra mulher, que um casamento baseado na conveniência tinha mais chances de funcionar do que um casamento baseado na emoção. Eu queria acreditar em tudo isso... Achava que _devia _me sentir assim. O problema foi que, quando ela se foi, percebi que não era assim que eu me sentia.

A esperança apertava o coração de Kagome com tal força que era quase doloroso, e foi preciso grande esforço para conseguir respirar de tanto que lhe apertava no peito.

— E o que você sentiu? — perguntou abruptamente.

— Senti que havia encontrado a única pessoa que eu procurei durante todos esses anos, mesmo sem saber — confessou Inuyasha baixinho. — A única pessoa que tem a capacidade de me fazer sentir completo.

Esticando o braço, finalmente tomou a mão de Kagome.

— Não achei que pudesse ser você, Kagome. Parecia haver uma lista de motivos para não ser, mas _é _você — afirmou.

Os dedos entrelaçaram-se aos seus, o aperto afetuoso, forte e intensamente tranquilizador.

— Meu pai sempre se queixou de que eu nunca me fixei em nada Achei que precisava me concentrar na Taisho para provar que ele estava enganado, mas não é isso. Tudo que preciso é provar a você o quanto a amo.

Inuyasha ergueu as mãos unidas levando-as aos lábios e beijou-lhe os nós dos dedos.

— Estou pedindo a você a chance de provar que posso ficar com você para sempre.

— Inuyasha... — O coração de Kagome, de tão repleto de amor, a impedia de falar. Só conseguia fitá-lo, os olhos cintilando das lágrimas que brotaram quando a felicidade invadiu lhe as veias como raios de sol.

— Não estou pedindo que deixe White Stones, Kagome. Entendo o que este lugar significa para você. Se você, e o cachorro — acrescentou, acenando para o filhote que farejava a grama—, me aceitarem, eu me mudo também para cá. Afinal eu não sou duro. Não preciso trabalhar. Poderia desentupir as calhas para você.

Ele falava rápido, de forma ininteligível, percebeu. Obrigou-se a se calar. Os dedos apertaram com força os seus.

— O que você acha?

—Acho — disse devagar —, que você precisa mais da Taisho do que supõe, Inuyasha. Seu pai entregou a empresa em suas mãos e você precisa cuidar dela e fazer jus à confiança que ele depositou em você.

— Mas assim eu teria que morar em Londres e você odeia a cidade. Você precisa ficar aqui em White Stones.

— Não preciso mais — disse Kagome, estendendo os braços e deixando as lágrimas correrem livremente, afinal. — Se você estiver em Londres, é em Londres que eu também preciso estar.

— Kagome... — Inuyasha afastou-a o suficiente para fitar-lhe o rosto e ver o amor transbordando em seus olhos antes de aconchegá-la nos braços para um beijo doce, demorado, quase desesperado.

Tem certeza? — perguntou, ansioso, quando finalmente interromperam o beijo em busca de ar. Ele repousou o rosto no cabelo sedoso e a apertou com força entre os braços. — Não se trata apenas de você. Agora precisa cuidar do cachorro, não se esqueça.

Kagome deu uma gargalhada.

— Existem parques em Londres — lembrou-o — e podemos passar os finais de semana aqui, não podemos?

— Claro que sim. — Inuyasha tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e a fitou, os olhos sérios. — Talvez você precise de um tempo para tomar sua decisão. Não posso pedir que volte quando você tem tanto pavor de Londres.

— Bem, talvez eu não odeie Londres _tanto _quanto imaginava — confessou Kagome. — Estou morando aqui há quase um mês e, para ser sincera, louca para tomar um cappuccino!

Inuyasha riu e voltou a tomá-la nos braços.

— Senti tanto sua falta, Kagome — disse com um suspiro.

— Eu também senti sua falta — disse ela, aconchegando-se, ainda encontrando dificuldade em acreditar que ele estivesse ali ao seu lado. — Eu me senti tão só sem você.

— Desculpe todas aquelas coisas horrível que disse — pediu Inuyasha. — Eu não acho nada daquilo. Eu estava desesperado. Queria tanto você, mas sabia que não podia lhe proporcionar o conto de fadas que você tanto desejava. Ainda não posso — disse, em tom sério, inclinando-lhe a cabeça para poder olhar seu rosto. — Não vai ser perfeito todo o tempo, mas eu amo você, preciso de você e acredito que juntos podemos superar qualquer obstáculo.

Kagome sorriu através das lágrimas.

— Isso _é _um conto de fadas, Inuyasha — disse e o beijou.

Muito mais tarde, deitaram juntos na grama, com o cachorrinho pulando em cima deles e lambendo-lhes os queixos e roendo-lhes os dedos com os dentinhos afiados.

—Ai — resmungou Kagome, rindo, e puxou-lhe as orelhas de brincadeira. — Eu achei que podia voltar a trabalhar, mas pelo que vejo você vai acabar me ocupando em horário integral — disse ao cachorro.

Inuyasha repousou a cabeça nas mãos, observando as nuvens em movimento no céu. Havia tirado o paletó e desabotoara a camisa no colarinho.

— É difícil se pensar em trabalho quando estamos aqui — comentou. — Você sentiu falta do trabalho?

— De vez em quando — admitiu. — Eu gosto de trabalhar no escritório, gosto de ter mil coisas para fazer. E, é claro, nunca se sabe quem se pode encontrar quando estamos perto de uma máquina copiadora!

Ele riu e a puxou para que ficasse juntinho dele.

— Estou muito contente por aquela agência ter mandado você para a Taisho. Eu poderia jamais tê-la conhecido, se não fosse isso.

— Acho que não foi um emprego tão ruim.

— Você está pensando em procurar emprego?

Kagome aconchegou-se ao seu lado e recostou o rosto em seu peito com um suspiro de contentamento.

— Depende do tipo de emprego que tenha a me oferecer.

— Estou precisando de uma esposa — disse Inuyasha simulando um tom profissional.

— E um emprego fixo e você precisa estar preparada para ser adorada por todo o sempre. Claro que existem umas duas condições a serem preenchidas.

— Que tipo de condições?

— Você também precisa retribuir minha adoração — disse. — Ah, e vai precisar usar isso todos os dias. — Enfiando a mão no bolso da camisa, tirou o anel de brilhantes que Kagome vira pela última vez estatelado no prato de massa dele.

Tirando-o de sua mão, Kagome girou o anel entre os dedos para que os brilhantes cintilassem à lua do sol.

Hummmm... Esse trabalho me parece bastante interessante brincou. — Podemos fechar negócio?

Bem, há alguns detalhes a serem definidos, mas antes de discutirmos os detalhes, preciso saber se você está disponível e disposta, em princípio, a aceitar o cargo.

Kagome sorriu lembrando-se da última vez que Inuyasha usara essas palavras. Na ocasião lhe pedira para fingir amá-lo. Mas agora felizmente, era real. Que maravilha!

— Estou disponível — garantiu, enfiando o anel de volta no dedo, de onde não deveria ter saído, e apoiando-se no cotovelo a fim de se inclinar e dar-lhe um beijo suave. — E estou disposta, muito disposta a aceitar o cargo!

Era um dia perfeito para um casamento. A noiva parecia uma princesa de conto de fadas, num vestido de seda marfim deslumbrante, com uma capa de renda antiga. O véu de fios entrelaçados descia da tiara que usava no lindo cabelo e carregava um buquê de rosas delicadas, em tom amarelo claro. A fisionomia resplandecia a felicidade. Ela riu para o noivo, que apresentava uma expressão levemente surpresa, como se não acreditasse que ela lhe pertencia de verdade. O modo como a fitou quando ela o beijou fez com que mais de uma das convidadas enxugasse, disfarçadamente, uma lágrima.

— Você está linda — disse Inuyasha a Kagome.

— Deve ser porque estou muito feliz. — Ela se inclinou para ele com um sorriso. — Tenho a sensação de que meu coração vai explodir de tanta felicidade. Foi um casamento maravilhoso, não foi?

— Perfeito — disse Inuyasha —, para Rin e Sesshomaru. Não para nós.

— Não — concordou, escancarando o sorriso. — Não para nós. Hoje foi a realização de todos os sonhos de Rin e estou muito feliz por ela, mas nosso casamento não vai ser assim, não é mesmo?

— O nosso será perfeito para nós — prometeu Inuyasha. — Será a realização de todos os sonhos que você me contou aquele dia em White Stones, quando caminhamos juntos na praia pela primeira vez.

— Kagome!

Foram interrompidos pela voz de Rin. Kagome voltou-se e viu Rin na escadaria, segurando com uma das mãos a saia volumosa do vestido. Sorrindo para á irmã, jogou o buquê em sua direção.

As rosas saíram voando pelo ar, mas Kagome não se prepara .Desprevenida, ela se esticou e estendeu as mãos tarde demais.

— Ai, não — lastimou-se, odiando a ideia de rosas tão lindas se despedaçarem no chão.

— Ah, pelo amor de Deus! — Sorrindo com afeto, Inuyasha esticou o braço e pegou o buquê a tempo.

Curvando-se para agradecer os aplausos e congratulações, ele apresentou o buquê a Kagome com uma reverência.

— Acredito que esse buquê tinha endereço certo — disse. — Agora você precisa ser a próxima a se casar.

Inebriada de felicidade, Kagome riu e aceitou as rosas com um beijo.

O vestido, uma delicada confecção em seda e chifon, estava pendurado atrás da porta, esvoaçando, etéreo, sempre que a brisa batia. Um buquê de flores do campo seria entregue pela manhã. O champanhe já estava no gelo. Esses eram todos os preparativos para _seu _casamento perfeito.

Kaede estava determinada a dar uma festa espetacular em Taisho Park para celebrar o casamento, logo depois do grande dia, mas para Kagome e Inuyasha o dia do casamento seria celebrado a dois.

— Faltam duas semanas — murmurou Inuyasha em seu ouvido. — Então seremos só você, eu — e o cachorro —, suponho. Sentaremos na praia com o champanhe, exatamente como em seu sonho, e finalmente estaremos casados. Ouviremos o bater das ondas e quando a champanhe terminar, voltaremos para casa para fazer amor à noite inteira. Na manhã seguinte, acordaremos sabendo que temos o resto de nossas vidas para passarmos juntos.

Kagome suspirou feliz e deu-lhe outro beijo. Mal posso esperar — murmurou.


End file.
